Non Je Ne Regrette Rien
by Threylanx Schwarze
Summary: Ella era la personificación de la belleza, pero el era la definición de la belleza y la hermosura. Una historia llena de antiguas glorias, de amores que no mueren a pesar del rechazo y de promesas que sobrepasan la vida misma. "No... no me arrepiento de nada..."
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fic sobre Saint Seiya, solía escribir pero en otra categoría, así que sean lindas (os) conmigo. Mi obsesión con SS Lost Canvas me inspiro a escribir nuevamente después de casi 4 años. Espero les guste la historia y dejen sus reviews, es mi alimento y combustible:-P

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**Aclaración:** la estructura que presento de las "vestales" y las "sacerdotisas" son enteramente mías para efectos del fic, así como la historia de Adara, la Rep. De Venecia etc.

¡Ahora así vamos con el fic!

* * *

**POV Adara**

_No ha sido fácil… los recuerdos siguen vividos en mi mente… ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta de creer que alguien como él me aceptaría? Me atreví a confesarle mis sentimientos, ¿Para qué?, solo para recibir rechazo de su parte…_

_Siento mi corazón arder… necesito sepultar todo esto que estoy sintiendo y volver a ser yo… _

_¿Por qué Albafika?, ¿Por qué tanta frialdad?, ¿Por qué tanto rechazo?, yo solamente quiero estar a tu lado, y acabar con esa soledad que amenaza con acabar con tu vida…_

**POV Narrador**

Adara lloraba desconsoladamente en su habitación. Se había atrevido a confesarle lo que sentía al caballero dorado de Piscis, y el simplemente le dijo: _"Aléjate, y olvídate de eso. Es imposible algo entre tú y yo."_

No fueron sus palabras, ni el rechazo. Fue la frialdad de su expresión lo que más le dolió a la joven sacerdotisa. Amaba a Albafika como nunca pensó ser capaz de amar a alguien. Solo Manigoldo, su mejor amigo y guardián, sabia de sus sentimientos, hasta hoy, claro está, cuando Albafika se atrevió a rechazarla de forma tan audible que hasta Géminis pudieron escucharlo y el rumor rápidamente se propago a las 11 casas restantes.

Manigoldo trato de confortarla, pero todo era en vano, el solo recordar esa fría mirada, le hacia el corazón pedazos.

Esperaba de todo corazón que aquel viejo dicho fuera real: _"Es el tiempo el mejor remedio para las heridas…"_

**3 meses después**

Los caballeros se acaban de congregar en la entrada del templo del Patriarca a la espera de que se abrieran las puertas para ingresar a una reunión convocada por el pontífice. Conversaban entre ellos preguntándose de que se podría tratar la convocatoria esta vez.

Albafika se encontraba al fondo del grupo conversando con Manigoldo, su mejor amigo y compañero de armas. Pensó que luego de lo ocurrido con Adara el jamás le volvería dirigir la palabra; mas no fue así. El comprendía sus razones y no le juzgaba, sabía que no lo había hecho para causarle daño a la joven, sino todo lo contrario. Después de todo aun el Patriarca y Degel de Acuario se encontraban investigando el alcance de la toxicidad de su ser.

Las puertas se abrieron, y una sonriente Adara los recibió, ella era sacerdotisa del templo y le servía directamente al Patriarca.

-Buenos días caballeros, por favor pasen adelante.- dijo Adara sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. Desde que el Patriarca la acogió en su templo se hizo muy amiga de los dorados, hasta el punto de que no solo se encargaba del Patriarca sino de cada uno de ellos.

Los caballeros fueron pasando uno a uno saludando a la chica efusivamente como de costumbre. Manigoldo la levanto en sus brazos y le dio un sonoro beso en las mejillas, lo que provoco risas entre los presentes; todos sabían del amor fraterno que había entre ellos.

Una vez en el suelo llego el turno de Albafika, mas Adara solo pudo musitar un "Buenos días" con la mirada puesta en el suelo, el caballero respondió lo mismo sin ápice de emoción en su voz y siguió su hermoso andar. Adara aun no podía sostenerle la mirada. Sentía que estallaría en llanto en cualquier momento.

Cada uno tomo asiento en 12 doce sillas dispuestas para cada uno de ellos y de repente las sacerdotisas empezaron a traer mesas y a llenarlas con alimentos, lo cual sorprendió a los caballeros que no se explicaban el motivo de aquello.

-No crean que solo les llamo para mandarlos a misiones, o reuniones de alto riesgo. También debemos tomar tiempo para compartir entre nosotros. – dijo el Patriarca riendo. – Adelante disfruten de este pequeño banquete que Atena y yo hemos dispuesto para ustedes.

Los caballeros dieron un respiro de paz y comenzaron a degustar los alimentos. Adara junto con otras sacerdotisas les servía los alimentos y las bebidas, siempre evitando cualquier contacto con Albafika.

Una vez terminaron de servir, Adara tomo su lugar de pie junto al Patriarca y se dedico a observar a los caballeros comer. Siempre su mirada le traicionaba y posaba en él, no importa cuánto lo evitara, su belleza prohibida la encantaba cual hechizo de bruja.

-Maestro, debo decir que me has sorprendido, este delicioso banquete rodeado de hermosas sacerdotisas es un regalo que no esperaba.- musito Manigoldo mientras bebía y comía sin parar. El Patriarca rio por lo bajo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Adara quien observaba absorta a su hermano y guardián.- Por cierto Adara, que hermosa te vez hoy.

-Gracias Manigoldo, tu siempre tan detallista…- los cumplidos de Manigoldo siempre la hacían sentir bien, después de todo es casi imposible no sentirse como bicho si alguien como Albafika te rechaza, y no precisamente un bicho guapo como Kardia. Albafika era la definición de la belleza, de la hermosura, de la perfección…

Absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho la pregunta que le hacia Shion de Aries. El carnero trataba de llamar su atención más nada funcionaba por lo que Manigoldo utilizo un truco al cual siempre recurría cuando necesitaba llamar la atención de Adara cuando se encontraba así, ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

-¡Atención vienen por el Dux!- grito Manigoldo con voz grave mirando a la chica.

-¡¿Qué?!- espeto Adara saliendo de sus cavilaciones sobre belleza y perfección y mirando alerta a Manigoldo.

-¿Qué no escuchas la pregunta que te está haciendo Shion?- inquirió Manigoldo divertido.

-Lo siento, estaba…

-Sí, estabas absorta en tus pensamientos.-completo el chico de Cáncer bufando. Albafika observaba a la chica disimuladamente, mientras se preguntaba porque semejante frase captaba la atención de la sacerdotisa de forma tan efectiva. Eso se lo preguntaría luego a su amigo.

-¿Podrías repetirme la pregunta por favor, Shion?

-Quería saber acerca del proceso de formación y código de conducta de ustedes las sacerdotisas, hace poco estuve escuchando acerca de una convocatoria…- pregunto el carnero con ojos curiosos, después de todo para nadie era un secreto que al de Aries le llamaba mucho la atención una sacerdotisa del templo de Atena.

-Bueno, nosotras las sacerdotisas tenemos un proceso de formación de 10 años. Los primeros 5 años somos aprendices y se nos enseña todo lo referente al servicio, historia, y conducta que se espera de una sacerdotisa. Los siguientes 5 años somos sacerdotisas en sí; y empezamos nuestro tiempo de servicio de ejecución de lo aprendido durante la formación. Pasado este tiempo se realiza una convocatoria en la que se escogerá de entre las sacerdotisas a una vestal para servir en el templo de Vesta durante 20 años. Al concluir el servicio en el templo de Vesta, la vestal puede decidir si seguir este estilo de vida o regresar a la sociedad y cumplir con sus obligaciones como mujer, ósea, casarse, tener hijos y dedicarse a las labores del hogar.

-¿Y cuáles son los requisitos para ser vestal? – inquirió Degel, interesado en el tema. Todo lo que fuera adquisición de nuevos conocimientos era de su interés.

-Para ser vestal debes tener un historial intachable, ser doncella, tener una belleza sobresaliente, preferiblemente sin lazos familiares o amistades, y ningún tipo de relación amorosa puede ser establecida hasta terminado los 20 años de servicio. Debes haber culminando los 5 años de servicio de ejecución, aunque se han dado casos extraordinarios donde sacerdotisas que aun se encuentran en su tiempo de servicio de ejecución han sido seleccionadas para ser vestales.

-¿En serio?, ¿Por qué?- Esto último llamo la atención de Regulus ya que a él le gustaba mucho la sacerdotisa amiga de Adara, Berenike, quien servía a Atena y se encontraba en el 3 nivel de servicio al igual que Adara.

-Pues, esto solamente ha ocurrido unas 3 veces en la historia de las vestales. La razón es porque la misma "Vestale Maxima" ha revisado su historial, observado su desarrollo y ella misma le hace el llamado a la convocatoria. Hay un 98% de posibilidad de que si la Vestale Maxima te hace el llamado, seas seleccionada; incluso podría llegar a ser su sucesora una vez ella termine su periodo.

-¿Y qué pasaría si atrapan a un vestal en una relación amorosa con un hombre?- La expresión reflejada en el rostro de Kardia provoco la risa de los caballeros, Adara acostumbrada a los coqueteos de Escorpión rió divertida y se dispuso a responder a su pregunta.

-Bueno Kardia, la ley aplica tanto para sacerdotisas como para vestales, y sacerdotisas en proceso de selección para ser vestales: si te atrapan besando a un hombre, o se enteran que tienes una relación amorosa con él, el castigo es el encierro durante un mes entero sin ver la luz del sol y sin comida, solo agua. Si se enteran o llegan a ver que un hombre establece contacto físico sin llegar a la perdida de la virginidad, el castigo son 20 latigazos o mas dependiendo de la gravedad del contacto. Y si el consejo llega a comprobar que has perdido la virginidad, entonces el castigo será la muerte, ya sea por la horca, la guillotina o la lapidación.

Los caballeros con la boca abierta trataban de procesar aquello. Ni siquiera ellos tenían códigos tan estrictos. Tenían que permanecer castos hasta el matrimonio, si, pero la obsesión de las vestales con la integridad de sus sacerdotisas era brutal a su parecer.

-¿Hablas en serio? Entonces será mejor que te portes bien, y que Manigoldo por más hermano tuyo que se crea, deje de ser tan cariñoso contigo.- bufo Dohko bromeando, a lo que Manigoldo contesto con una mueca.

-Por Mani no hay problema, el consejo sabe de nuestra relación y la han aprobado. Además estoy lo suficientemente lejos de ellos como para que se den cuenta si me abraza o no. – dijo Adara sonriendo. Nada ni nadie podían separarla de Manigoldo, habían estado juntos desde que ella había nacido hasta el día de hoy.

Albafika escuchaba con atención, sabia por Manigoldo que Adara se encontraba en su 3 nivel de servicio, y siendo sincero consigo mismo, ella reunía todas los requisitos para ser vestal, tenía una historia sin mancha, huérfana, su única relación con su pasado era Manigoldo, no tenía ningún tipo de relación amorosa, a excepción de los sentimientos que tenia por él y que él no podía corresponder, y su belleza era simplemente inigualable. Adara era la belleza personificada; sus cabellos rubio miel largos y ondulados, sus ojos verdeazulado como el océano, su piel ligeramente bronceada gracias al sol italiano, y su figura virginal esbelta y curvilínea. Tenía todo para ser una vestal una vez concluido su tiempo de servicio. Esperaba que para ese entonces el alcance de su toxicidad fuera esclarecido, y los resultados fueran positivos. Solo él y Manigoldo sabían que amaba a la sacerdotisa con locura, pero que no podía ponerla en riesgo hasta que Degel y el Patriarca aclararan la verdad sobre su veneno.

El pequeño banquete siguió sin más contratiempos. Las sacerdotisas ya se habían retirado quedando solo Berenike y Adara, junto con el Patriarca y Atena. Los caballeros ya se disponían a retirarse, cuando por la puerta apareció una visita inesperada. Adara y Berenike inmediatamente hicieron una pequeña reverencia ante la llegada de aquel personaje; tanto Atena como el Patriarca se pusieron de pie para recibirla, los caballeros inocentes ante la identidad del personaje solo se dedicaron a observarlo.

-Muy buenas tardes Srta. Atena, Patriarca Sage, Caballeros dorados y sacerdotisas aquí presentes, yo soy….

* * *

**¡Bien hasta aquí el primer capítulo! Espero sus reviews, comentarios, críticas constructivas, sugerencias, etc!**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**Aclaración:** la estructura que presento de las "vestales" y las "sacerdotisas" son enteramente mías para efectos del fic, así como la historia de Adara, la Rep. De Venecia y su desaparición, los dux de Venecia, etc.

* * *

-Muy buenas tardes Srta. Atena, Patriarca Sage, Caballeros dorados y sacerdotisas aquí presentes, yo soy Amalia, Vestale Maxima del templo de Vesta…- La hermosa mujer poseedora de una misteriosa voz saludo con una reverencia a quienes se encontraban en el recinto. – Estoy aquí para extenderle una invitación a las sacerdotisas que se encuentran sirviendo en el Santuario.

Los dorados la observaban, algunos con interés, otros con ojos curiosos, mientras que Manigoldo la atravesaba con una mirada de total desconfianza. Adara y Berenike respiraban entrecortadamente imaginándose de que se podría tratar la invitación.

-Buenas tardes Srta. Amalia, bienvenida al santuario. Cualquiera que sea su mensaje se lo daré a conocer a las sacerdotisas…- respondió el Patriarca haciendo un ademan para que continuara.

-Muchas gracias Patriarca. La invitación es para todas las sacerdotisas que se encuentren en su último año de servicio de ejecución; deseamos que todas y cada una de ellas se postule para el proceso de selección de vestales que estaremos llevando a cabo dentro de unos meses. Para tal efecto pueden dirigirse al templo de Vesta, y acercarse a la cámara del consejo para hacer efectiva su inscripción para tal proceso.- explico Amalia erguida y ufana, paseando su mirada por todo el salón, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en Adara quien la observaba expectante.

-Sera un honor para mí extender tan grata noticia a la sacerdotisas del templo. Cuente con ello. – replico Atena con una pequeña sonrisa, que reflejaba amabilidad.

-Muchas gracias diosa Atena, entonces me retiro. Eso era todo lo que deseaba comunicarles. Hasta pronto. – Amalia dio media vuelta y justo cuando ya se retiraba, se volteo, como si acabara de recordar algo; dirigió su mirada a Adara y hablo: - He escuchado acerca de ti y de tu proceso como sacerdotisa Adara, me complacería que me visitaras uno de estos días en el Templo de Vesta, tengo una noticia muy importante que darte…- y sin más, luego de hacer una referencia se retiró, dejando a su audiencia estupefacta.

Cuando Amalia abandonó el recinto, Berenike le salto encima a Adara llena de emoción.

-¡¿Sabes lo que eso significa Adara?! ¡Seguramente te hará la invitación para que te inscribas en el proceso de selección de la próxima vestal! ¡Y seguramente te escogerán! ¡Harás historias entre las sacerdotisas de nuestra generación!- Berenike abrazaba a Adara con profunda emoción, conocía a Adara desde que ambas llegaron al templo de Vesta para su formación. Conocía su historia, su pasado, y todo lo que había tenido que soportar para estar allí. Si había alguien que merecía tal honor era ella, sin duda.

Adara no terminaba de procesar aquello, claro que había una gran posibilidad de que se tratara de lo mencionado por Berenike, pero, ¿Estaría preparada para ello? Su mirada se posó inmediatamente en Manigoldo quien le observaba serio. No había visto esa mirada desde hacía mucho tiempo, específicamente aquel día…

***Flash Back***

-¡_Estoy harta de tantas exigencias! ¡Ya no puedo más!- la pequeña dio un portazo y se tiro en su cama enojada. Las exigencias cada día eran mayores, y para alguien de su edad resultaban desconcertantes. _

_-Entiendo que estés molesta, pero debes calmarte, no puedes comportarte de esa manera ante el consejo.- el chico varios años mayor intentaba controlar a la pequeña fierecilla._

_-¡Me voy a largar de aquí! ¡Renunciare a todo! ¡Ya no quiero volver a saber de esta familia, de este pueblo, no quiero saber nada de nadie!_

_Y entonces lo vio. La mirada que le dirigía su guardián; era fría como la muerte misma, y penetrante como una espada._

_-Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir. Jamás en tu vida te atrevas a renegar de tu sangre, de tu familia, de tu pueblo… Ellos deben de ser lo primordial en tu vida. La historia que corre por tus venas y que ha sido dibujada en tu espalda debe ser un eterno recordatorio de ello. No permitiré que pongas un pie fuera del palacio, como si fueras una cobarde incapaz de afrontar tus responsabilidades. Nunca se te olvide que eres la heredera al trono de tu padre y que tu pueblo ha depositado en ti sus esperanzas._

_-Pero… ya no puedo más, es demasiado pesado… ¡No puedo casarme con alguien a quien no conozco, y mucho menos a tan corta edad!_

_-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. Y no permitiré que tal cosa suceda. Pero tampoco permitiré que reniegues de tu linaje ni que sepultes en el olvido el futuro de tu pueblo, y el mío propio. Yo siempre estaré contigo, hasta el final de mis días…_

***Fin del Flash Back***

Y lo había cumplido. Nunca le permitió retroceder ni darse por vencida. Y cuando pensó que ya no podría mas, el estuvo allí para alentarla.

Adara sabia que significaba esa mirada. Traición, enojo, peligro, advertencia… El ser vestal significaba más que solo dejar el Santuario y a sus amigos en el. Solo ella y Manigoldo sabían lo que tomar esa decisión realmente representaría.

-¿Piensas ir Adara?- pregunto Regulus con inocencia.

-Yo… bueno… no lo sé… quizá no se trate de eso…-musito Adara sin dejar de observar a Manigoldo.

-¡Por favor! ¡No te hagas la tonta!- bufo Manigoldo retirándole la mirada.

-Y si fuera eso, espero poder contar con tu apoyo… Gian Marco…- habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez en que Manigoldo había escuchado su nombre real, ya casi ni lo recordaba. Adara trataba de obtener su mirada sin éxito.

Una risa cínica fue la respuesta de Manigoldo. La observo con la misma mirada fría y penetrante.

-¡Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir. Jamás tendrás mi apoyo o aprobación para algo como eso. Eso sería traicionar mi legado, mi sangre, mi pueblo, y el compromiso que una vez hice por ti, Alessia Camilla Eleanora Gianara Carboni Graziani Do Lancaster Ankhara!-rugió Manigoldo con enojo mirando a Adara desafiante.

-Jamás espere menos de ti Gian Marco Santino Salvatore Giardini…- ninguno de los presentes a excepción del Patriarca entendía el porqué de repente Adara y Manigoldo se gritaban sus nombres reales. Las palabras de Manigoldo no sorprendieron a Adara, mas nunca imagino que le recordaría su pasado de esa manera. Para ella Alessia había quedado en el olvido hace mucho tiempo, y desde que piso el Santuario Adara había sido su identidad.

-Me retiro… y espero que antes de tomar una decisión absurda pienses muy bien en lo que eso conlleva…- sin decir más, Manigoldo abandono el recinto del Patriarca. El enojo corría por sus venas y los recuerdos se amontonaban en su cabeza nublando su cordura.

-Gino…-susurro Adara conteniendo el llanto. Ni siquiera había ido a hablar con la Vestale Maxima y ya Manigoldo había reaccionado de esa manera. Se sintió débil y prefirió retirarse del lugar luego de excusarse con el Patriarca y la Srta. Atena. Intento alcanzarle pero fue imposible. Decidió retirarse a los aposentos de las sacerdotisas y esperar hasta el día siguiente para entonces hablar con la Vestale Maxima y asegurarse de que era cierto lo que sospechaban.

***Más tarde, ese mismo día***

-Buenas noches…- el caballero de Piscis, ya despojado de su armadura, había ido a visitar a su amigo. Necesitaba aclarar sus dudas y una explicación por su actitud hace unas horas en la cámara del Patriarca.

-Buenas noches Albafika…- replico Manigoldo agotado de tanto pensar. Llevaba horas pensando que hacer, recordando su pasado, e imaginando el futuro.

-¿Podrías explicarme algunas cosas? Tengo algunas dudas sobre tu pasado y el de Adara…

Manigoldo rió, sabía que su amigo le preguntaría sobre ello, después de todo no era común verlo perder el control y mucho menos hablarle a Adara de la manera en que lo hizo.

-A ver, ¿qué quieres saber rosa con patas?- inquirió divertido intentando dejar sus cavilaciones de lado.

-Primero que todo, ¿Qué fue esa frase tan extraña para llamar la atención de Adara?, y segundo, explícame todo ese lio de ustedes con sus nombres reales y el porqué te molesta tanto que ella se convierta en vestal, acaso, ¿Sientes algo por ella mas allá de la amistad que le profesas?- el tono de la voz de Albafika con la última pregunta paso de relajado a preocupado. No pretendía interponerse si es que Manigoldo sentía algo por la sacerdotisa.

-No seas tonto Albafika, el único que está enamorado de Adara eres tú… en realidad el motivo de todo es parte de una misma historia… acomódate, es un poco larga…- Manigoldo exhalo y se preparo para relatar por segunda vez en su vida aquella historia que lo unía a Adara por el resto de su existencia.

Solo el patriarca había escuchado la historia de los jóvenes Venecianos cuando ambos llegaron al Santuario y empezaron su formación, Manigoldo como caballero de Atena y Adara como sacerdotisa.

-Como ya sabes mi nombre real es Gian Marco Santino Salvatore Giardini, Gino es mi apodo, y el de Adara es Alessia Camilla Eleanora Gianara Carboni Graziani Do Lancaster Ankhara, un poco largo, pero tiene sus motivos. Alessia es la única sobreviviente y heredera legítima del Ducado de la Serenissima Repubblica di Venezia, y yo, al igual que mi padre y mis antepasados, soy su guardián y protector. Desde que la familia de Adara estableció la monarquía en Venecia, mis antepasados, quienes lucharon con ellos desde el principio de la guerra, se convirtieron en los guardianes de la familia real y prácticamente parte de ella. Cuando nació Adara se me designo la responsabilidad de cuidar de ella y protegerla hasta el último día de mi vida, y de la misma forma mis hijos heredaran esta responsabilidad. Mi deber no es únicamente protegerla físicamente, sino que también debo velar porque ella tome las mejores decisiones y mantenga la perpetuidad de su linaje, y así mismo yo debo perpetuar el mío.

-Entonces, ¿es por eso que te opones a que ella sea vestal?

-Exactamente… nada me asegura que después de terminar sus 20 años de servicio ella querrá dejar ese estilo de vida, casarse y tener hijos… ella es la única Do Lancaster Ankhara que existe y si ella no tiene descendencia, su familia y legado desaparecerá, y con ello mi motivo de existencia… es por eso que no debo permitirlo… Adara desde pequeña fue rebelde y le costaba ajustarse a las exigencias que su posición le demandaba. Cuando tenía 8 años su papa quiso comprometerla en matrimonio, mas ella no quería porque no conocía al príncipe en cuestión y quiso dejarlo todo. Es como si su responsabilidad de heredera le estorbara para vivir libremente… en ese momento yo me opuse, y como su guardián se respeto mi posición y el intento de compromiso quedo en el olvido…

-Pero, si se supone que ya no existe la Serenissima Repubblica di Venezia, ¿Cuál es el problema entonces, Gian Marco?- lo llamo por su nombre solo para fastidiarlo, mas Manigoldo solo se limito a sonreír. Albafika no acababa de comprender a su amigo, sinceramente la realeza siempre le pareció complicada.

-No existe, pero eso no significa que no se pueda volver a levantar, y para cuando eso suceda yo o mi correspondiente descendiente, deberá tener un heredero o heredera al trono listo para reinar. Veras la única razón por la que Venecia desapareció fue por el maldito de Hades… ellos atacaron sin piedad a mi pueblo exterminando todo lo que tenia vida… solo dejaron ruinas, muertos y escombros… de la familia real únicamente sobrevivimos Adara y yo, fue allí cuando conocí a mi maestro y el nos trajo al Santuario… y aquí hemos estado desde aquel día… Adara ha intentado por todos los medios posibles el dejar su pasado atrás, lo ama, pero la hiere, pero yo no lo puedo permitir por mucho dolor que eso le cause, tengo que cuidar de ella y del futuro de Venecia…

- Entiendo… ¿y la frase?

-Bueno… el día del ataque de Hades a nuestra ciudad Adara se encontraba conversando con su padre mientras yo esperaba afuera del despacho real… los espectros entraron al castillo y asesinaron a todos los que encontraron, solo el mayordomo pudo dar el aviso… _"¡Atención vienen por el Dux_!" fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes de caer muerto… escuche el grito de Adara y entre al despacho… pero ya era demasiado tarde… el Dux yacía muerto sobre un charco de sangre con una espada atravesando su pecho y Adara ensangrentada lo observaba estupefacta… logre huir de allí junto con ella antes de que los espectros nos atraparan… el resto es historia…

-¿No te parece un poco cruel utilizar esa frase para llamar su atención sabiendo lo que significa?-dijo Albafika preocupado por la dueña de sus sentimientos, la que ocupaba sus pensamientos y le robaba el sueño. Para el su corazón era una rosa frágil que necesitaba protección.

- No… Cuando Adara escucha esa frase solo necesita ver mi rostro para sentirse tranquila… sabe que nunca permitiré que le hagan daño…

-Ahora entiendo todo Manigoldo… jamás imagine que se tratara de eso, Adara se ve tan tranquila y ajena a su pasado…

-No del todo Albafika… Adara solo está buscando una oportunidad para sepultar de una vez por todas todo lo que le recuerde a Venecia… el dolor de tu rechazo y esa necesidad de dejar su pasado atrás de una vez por todas, es el combustible perfecto para acceder a ser vestal acabando así con lo poco que queda de Alessia y darle paso a su nueva yo, Adara, aunque eso signifique el negarse muchas cosas, como por ejemplo su eterno sueño de ser madre… pero para evitar eso estoy yo, su más grande conexión al pasado… ¡Si hay algo que he aprendido es a recordar el pasado con alegría, al diablo con el maldito Hades, se que nos espera un futuro brillante! Y eso es algo que Adara necesita aprender…

-Siento mucho el aportar a tan negativa situación Manigoldo, pero por el momento no puedo corresponder a los sentimientos de Adara, por más que desee estar junto a ella, jamás me perdonaría el ponerla en peligro…

-Lo sé rositas, es por eso que yo me encargare de que no llegue a ser vestal…- la sonrisa en el rostro de Manigoldo era sádica, en su mente ya empezaba a trazar un plan.

Mientras tanto Adara en su habitación se hallaba sumida en los recuerdos de su amada Venecia, de su padre, de su madre, y de cada una de las personas que formaron parte de su infancia… recordaba el día en que Albafika la había rechazado, el dolor de su corazón hecho pedazos… y de una vez por todas se armó de valor para presentarse ante la Vestale Maxima en cuanto saliera el sol…

* * *

**¡Muy bien, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, recuerden dejar sus reviews!**

**¡El plan es actualizar cada semana, pero como me voy de campamento por varios quise actualizar antes de irme!**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer, por sus reviews, por sus consejos, por sus comentarios, etc. Son de gran ayuda y animo!**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de Non Je Ne Regrette Rien!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**Aclaración:** la estructura que presento de las "vestales" y las "sacerdotisas" son enteramente mías para efectos del fic, así como la historia de Adara, la Rep. De Venecia y su desaparición, los dux de Venecia, etc.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a surcar el cielo. Era una mañana fresca, tranquila, y hermosamente amenizada por el dulce canto de las aves.

Adara ya había despertado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Había decidido ir a ver a la Vestale Maxima ese día, mas era imposible que una parte de sí misma le reclamara por la mala decisión que estaba tomando. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se levanto de la deliciosa cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño a asearse y a prepararse. Una vez lista emprendió su camino al templo de Vesta, rogando internamente por no encontrarse con Manigoldo.

Prácticamente arrastraba los pies, mientras se deshacía en suspiros silenciosos. Tan sumida estaba en si misma que no se percato cuando tropezó con alguien en su errante andar.

-¡Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención…!- sus palabras fueron acalladas ante la magnificencia de su belleza. Si no quería ver a Manigoldo, mucho menos quería verlo a él. Albafika le observaba atentamente sin mediar palabras. Sus orbes azul cobalto le traspasaban hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Era como si una mirada de el bastara para que su alma quedara desnuda.

-Adara… no te preocupes- fue la corta respuesta del pisciano, sin dejar de mirar a la chica. Cuando ella se hubo estabilizado para no caer, delicadamente marco la distancia habitual entre ellos. No era algo personal contra ella, era algo que hacía con todos, incluso con Manigoldo. Mas la situación con Adara era especial, sentía que si se acercaba demasiado perdería el control total de sí mismo y establecería un contacto demasiado peligroso para ella y que de seguro el jamás se perdonaría.

-Disculpa mi falta de atención… con tu permiso me retiro…

-Espera un momento, necesito hablar contigo…-justo cuando Adara reactivaba su andar, las suaves manos de Albafika la detuvieron. Ese ligero contacto le erizo la piel, mas él se limito a cortarlo al instante. – Quisiera hacerte una pregunta, si no hay ningún inconveniente…

-Adelante… pregunta lo que gustes…-Adara con la mirada en el piso y conteniendo las lagrimas aguardaba a la interrogante del hermoso caballero. ¿Por qué tenía ganas de llorar? A veces ni siquiera ella misma se entendía.

-Es referente a lo de ser vestal… quisiera saber si estas tomando semejante decisión guiada por lo ocurrido entre nosotros hace unos meses… Manigoldo me conto sobre el pasado de ustedes dos y no creo que sea justo que entierres el legado de tu familia por algo como… como eso…

-¡¿Crees… crees que estoy haciendo esto solo por ti?! Pues… ¡**pues te equivocas**!-gritó Adara provocando una sorpresa en Albafika quien jamás imagino que reaccionaria de esa manera. En ese momento sintió algo muy diferente al dolor… sintió enojo, rabia… ¡¿Quién se creía para darse tal importancia?!

Adara levanto la mirada y observó las orbes azul cobalto que tanto amaba, con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos contemplo a Albafika. Era cierto que él era una de las principales razones por las que si se le presentaba la oportunidad de ser vestal la aceptaría; mas no la única. Quería olvidar todo su pasado, todo ese dolor… anhelaba borrar de su cabeza la imagen de su padre asesinado, de su pueblo arrasado… Deseaba acabar con esa herencia de desgracia… su abuelo muerto por la peste negra… su padre asesinado por Hades… ¿Qué podría traspasar ella a su próxima generación? Nada bueno… por lo que lo mejor sería acabar con el problema de raíz. Dejar el mundo de las emociones y los sentimientos y dedicarse únicamente al servicio de la diosa Vesta y a disfrutar de una vida frívola y material.

-No voy a negar mis sentimientos por ti Albafika, pero me he dado cuenta que lo que tengo por delante me conviene más que vivir a la espera de alguien que solo se aleja de mi. Ya no quiero seguir sufriendo por cosas que no tienen sentido, y por el pasado que quedo atrás; iré a ver a la Vestale Maxima y si me invita a unirme al proceso de selección lo haré…

-Adara perdóname por la forma en la que te respondí cuando me confesaste lo que sientes por mí, no quise ser tan descortés, es solo que es peligroso que te acerques a mi por causa de mi veneno; además, la excesiva soledad a la que estoy sometido ha desmejorado mi capacidad de socializar con personas del sexo opuesto; no pretendo que esto sirva de excusa para mi actitud hacia ti, pero espero que sirva para aclarar las cosas entre nosotros… por favor piensa en Manigoldo, en tu familia y en tu pueblo antes de tomar una decisión… lo nuestro tiene arreglo, solo dame tiempo, puede que pronto te dé una buena noticia…

-No me des falsas esperanzas Albafika… ya he tomado una decisión y no voy a discutirla… Ahora con tu permiso me retiro, doy por terminada esta charla…

Y así, dejando a Albafika con la palabra en la boca se alejo y siguió su camino, reclamándose a sí misma por la forma en que había tratado al chico de ojos azul cobalto. Pero, ¿Qué mas podría hacer? Había estado pensando toda la noche y decidió que ya era tiempo de dejar de llorar y ser fuerte.

Albafika la vio alejarse rápidamente y maldijo la hora en la que se permitió contestarle a la chica de la manera en la que lo había hecho, y maldijo también el momento en el que la Vestale Maxima había puesto sus ojos en Adara. Esperaba sinceramente que el plan de Manigoldo fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para detener toda esa locura, sino, no solo Manigoldo se quedaría con un futuro sin sentido, vacio y solitario. Alguien como Albafika solo amaba una vez. No podía perder su única oportunidad de ser feliz.

***Mientras tanto, Yomotzu Hirasaka***

Manigoldo se hallaba esperando sentado en una roca, había convocado el alma de un viejo amigo y mentor, por lo que aguardaba pacientemente a su llegada. Escasos minutos pasaron cuando lo vio acercarse.

-Hola, siento interrumpir tu descanso…

-No te preocupes, ¿A qué se debe el motivo de tu llamado? He de decir que me sorprendió muchísimo. Me alegra ver que estas bien.

-Gracias mi Señor… la razón por la que le llame es simple, se trata de ella…

-¿Aun no has podido doblegar su rebeldía?

-Yo no lo llamaría rebeldía, sino más bien estupidez… a veces no logro entenderla, pero supongo que cada uno tiene su manera de procesar el dolor…

-Entiendo… ustedes no han tenido una vida fácil, en realidad, ninguno la tuvimos, pero lo importante es vivir al máximo y disfrutar nuestro tiempo…

-Sí, eso es algo que he aprendido con el pasar de los años… pero necesito tu ayuda, ella está a punto de tomar una mala decisión, y esta vez no puedo imponerle mi voluntad, necesito que ella misma recapacite y entienda que no es lo correcto…

-Bien Gian Marco, necesito detalles de la situación entonces…

Y así pasaron horas Manigoldo y su visitante conversando. Cuando hubieron terminado, se despidió y partió de aquel lugar. No le traía muy gratos recuerdos después de todo.

El plan de Manigoldo marchaba a la perfección. Ya todo estaba dispuesto. Solo había que esperar al momento indicado.

***Templo de Vesta***

**-**Buenos días Srta. Amalia…- el corazón de Adara latía rápidamente denotando su nerviosismo. Era la primera vez que visitaba el despacho de la Vestale Maxima. Todo allí infundía grandeza, magnificencia, poder, posición…

-Buenos días Adara, me alegra muchísimo que hayas venido a verme, toma asiento, te serviré algo de beber.- la hermosa pero altiva mujer se puso de pie y sirvió dos tazas de té. Le tendió una a Adara y volvió a sentarse, esto sin dejar de observar a la joven sacerdotisa. Sin duda ella sería una gran vestal, su belleza y personalidad pacifica la convertían justamente en lo que necesitaban. La situación de las vestales era algo crítica en Grecia, y solo el consejo sabía que estaban al borde de la extinción. Necesitaban a alguien que reavivara su imagen, que provocara el deseo en las jóvenes griegas de dejar las obligaciones con la sociedad y consagrarse al servicio de la diosa del hogar; y Adara era exactamente lo que necesitaban.

-Muchas gracias por recibirme… vine para atender el llamado que me hizo ayer…-replicó Adara en tono inocente, sin saber las verdades pretensiones de la Vestale Maxima.

-Sí, te pedí que vinieras porque tengo una importante noticia que darte.- Amalia ya podía sentir su victoria. No permitiría que se le arrebatara su posición, poder, y alcurnia. ¿Y qué mejor manera de lograrlo que nombrando una nueva vestal, joven, hermosa, única heredera de una monarquía extinta, a quien siempre veían acompañada de los tan admirados caballeros dorados? Era la candidata perfecta. Cualquiera querría ser vestal luego de aquello. Después de todo algo especial debería tener el ser vestal para que alguien como Adara tomara la decisión de convertirse en una dejando de lado todo lo demás. Solo había un pequeño inconveniente, el caballero dorado de Cáncer, quien pasaba demasiado tiempo cerca de Adara y que seguramente se opondría a aquello.

Adara respiraba lentamente, rogando que la Vestale Maxima hablara rápido. Estaba nerviosa y quería confirmar sus dudas de una vez por todas.

-Como sabrás Adara, el proceso de selección de vestales ha sido abierto nuevamente y esta vez incluimos a las sacerdotisas de ultimo año. Como te dije, he observado tu proceso y tu rendimiento, y es por esto que me atrevo a hacerte esta invitación. Deseo que te unas al proceso de selección de la próxima vestal. Puedes tener la plena seguridad de que contaras con mi total apoyo una vez se reúna el consejo para evaluar a las candidatas. Estoy segura que en tus años de aprendizaje te enseñaron que esto solo ha ocurrido unas tres veces en nuestra historia, y tú podrías ser parte de ella, dejando una huella entre las vestales y sacerdotisas de tu generación. – el tono en la voz de Amalia era seductor, es como si Kardia estuviera haciéndole una propuesta indecente al oído; sonaba dulce y embriagador.

-Muchas gracias por tan grande honor Vestale Maxima, estoy muy consciente de lo afortunada que soy al haber sido elegida en mi tercer año de servicio de ejecución para formar parte del proceso de selección de la próxima vestal.- Adara hablo lo más calmada que pudo. Aun sentía la culpabilidad en su corazón, pero por un momento deseaba disfrutar de la alegría que una noticia como aquella le provocaría a cualquier sacerdotisa.

-Y bien Adara, ¿Cuento contigo? ¿O me tendré que ver en la penosa situación de escoger a otra?- aquello lo dijo acercándose a la joven quedando frente a frente. Pudo escuchar los latidos desbocados del corazón de Adara, y entonces supo que no tendría que preocuparse por su respuesta.

-Eh… bueno… -Adara dudó por un momento, estaba imaginándose el rostro de Manigoldo cuando se enterara que se había inscrito en el proceso de selección y que la misma Vestale Maxima prometió darle su apoyo, sacudió su cabeza para quitarse dicha imagen de su mente y respondió. -¡Claro que puede contar conmigo, me inscribiré!

-¡Excelente decisión Adara! Yo misma llevare tu solicitud ante el consejo. No tienes que preocuparte por nada, enviare a un mensajero al Santuario para notificarte la fecha exacta de la ceremonia de selección. – misión cumplida, Amalia celebraba en su interior, ya solo era cuestión de disuadir al consejo de que era ella lo que necesitaban, y realizar la ceremonia lo más pronto posible. No quería darle tiempo al caballero de Cáncer de convencer de nada a su próxima vestal.- Bien Adara, eso es todo por hoy, puedes regresar a tus obligaciones en el Santuario, yo me encargare de arreglar todo acá.

-¡Muy bien, muchísimas gracias Srta. Amalia! ¡En verdad le agradezco el seleccionarme para tan grande honor!-Adara hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió a la salida del despacho.

-Solo una cosa más Adara, mantente firme en tu decisión, muchas veces las apariencias engañan, y detrás de supuestas buenas intenciones, solo hay fines puramente egoístas…

Adara no entendió aquella frase, pero le agradeció las palabras. Se despidió y salió del despacho de la Vestale Maxima y se encamino de regreso al Santuario. Estaba hecha una maraña de sentimientos. Por el momento iría con Berenike a contarle lo sucedido. Más tarde pensaría en alguna manera de convencer a Manigoldo de que tomo la mejor decisión y encontraría alguna manera de llegar a un acuerdo con él.

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí llega el tercer capítulo, algo corto, pero es algo que desgraciadamente aprendi de Dan Brown (Los capitulos de sus libros son extremadamente cortos, pero permiten un mejor manejo de la historia al escribir)! **

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. Gracias de antemano por leer la historia!**

**Por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews, realmente eso es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima! **

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**Aclaración:** la estructura que presento de las "vestales" y las "sacerdotisas" son enteramente mías para efectos del fic, así como la historia de Adara, la Rep. De Venecia y su desaparición, los dux de Venecia, etc.

* * *

***POV Manigoldo***

_Esta es una noche hermosa sin duda… me hace recordar aquellos tiempos en Venecia, cuando a escondidas nos íbamos a la Plaza de San Marcos a ver a la gente disfrazada con sus mascaras y vestidos suntuosos, la música, la comida, las góndolas; el carnaval veneciano siempre ha tenido ese halo de misterio que lo hace único y que nos enloquecía a todos. _

_No puedo creer que pretendas enterrar todo eso… jamás me hubiera imaginado que aquella pequeña indefensa a la cual tuve en mis brazos infinidad de veces y por la cual jure entregar mi propia vida de ser necesario, todo con tal de mantener vivo el linaje de nuestra familia, ahora desee olvidar todo y simplemente convertirse en alguien que no es. No lo comprendo sinceramente…_

_Alessia… mi pequeña Alessia… y pensar que estaba seguro de que tu adolescencia había sido tu peor etapa con tus berrinches y tus constantes cambios de humor… pero tu entrada a la adultez está siendo aun mas difícil para mí… me siento como un padre inexperto y soltero que no sabe como guiar a su hija pequeña por el mejor camino…_

***POV Narradora***

Manigoldo observaba cómodamente sentado el cielo estrellado desde el interior de su templo. El universo y las estrellas le recordaban que aunque mortales, sus vidas tenían un valor y un sentido, y la mejor manera de apreciarla era viviendo al máximo cada día.

Sabía que quizá lo que hizo no fue del todo correcto, ya que para Adara iba a resultar un tanto doloroso, pero sabía que de alguna manera eso la ayudaría a reflexionar. No es que el viviera atado al pasado ni mucho menos, pero si lo apreciaba y estaba claro que aquella frase que le enseño alguna vez su padre era real: _"Tu presente es producto de tu pasado, y lo mejor que puedes hacer es apreciarlo". _El solo quería que Adara aprendiera a vivir su presente sin sufrir por su pasado, para que de esa manera pudiera construir un buen futuro. El sabía que quizá Venecia nunca mas volvería a ser un Ducado independiente de Italia, pero por lo menos quería que quedara un buen recuerdo de la dinastía Do Lancaster Ankhara entre la gente de la ciudad, quienes realmente amaban y apreciaban todos los sacrificios que dicha familia había hecho para mantener la paz.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-rugió Manigoldo sintiendo la presencia sigilosa de Adara acercarse a él.

-Buenas noches, perdón, no quise asustarte…

-No deberías estar aquí, sabes muy bien que si alguna de tus superioras se entera de que visitaste mi templo o el de cualquier caballero sin autorización durante la noche podrían acusarte falsamente de muchas cosas…-Le había tomado por sorpresa la visita de Adara, mas era algo que se esperaba. Ella era así, hacia lo que sentía que tenía que hacer sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás acerca de ello. Un rasgo bien heredado de su padre, quien en muchas ocasiones tuvo que tomar decisiones difíciles por las que al principio fue duramente criticado pero que al final dieron los resultados esperados, ganándose así la confianza absoluta de sus súbditos.

-Estoy consciente de ello, pero necesitaba hablar contigo Gino…

-No te preocupes, ya me entere de que te ofrecieron unirte al proceso y tú aceptaste… Por cierto, no te ves nada bien, ¿Qué no has podido conciliar el sueño estos días?

-Gino… no la estoy pasando bien… he tenido muchas pesadillas, me siento hasta cierto punto atormentada en mis sueños por los recuerdos de mi familia… es como si mi propio padre me hablara mientras duermo, y creo que esto se debe a que me siento culpable por la decisión que tome… no me voy a retractar de ella, pero quiero llegar a una especie de acuerdo que garantice tanto mi futuro, como el tuyo y el de nuestro pueblo si llegasen a levantarse…

-Te escucho…- Manigoldo sonreía, su plan estaba dando resultados. Por lo menos ahora quería negociar y se sentía culpable. No se preocupaba demasiado, su plan iba viento en popa.

-Tengo dos opciones que presentarte… la primera es que una vez terminado mi servicio como vestal, tu y yo nos casaremos y tendremos un hijo, de esta manera cumpliré no solo contigo y mi pueblo sino conmigo misma…

-Eso suena un poco descabellado, y te diré porque no aceptaré: **primero**, porque soy mayor que tu y no puedo esperar tanto para casarme y tener hijos, **segundo**, si tengo un hijo contigo solo habría una especie de heredero/guardián lo cual no tiene sentido, y **tercero**: ¡Jamás de los jamases podría tener algún tipo de relación amorosa contigo! ¡Seria como cometer incesto!-Manigoldo rio ante semejante propuesta, sin duda Adara no la estaba pasando bien últimamente como para proponerle semejante disparate.

-Sabia que te negarías, y sinceramente no sería capaz de algo como aquello. Es por eso que pensé en esta segunda opción: tendré un hijo y te lo entregare a ti para que cuides de él y lo prepares de la manera adecuada para tomar mi lugar…

-¿Y cuando tendrías a ese niño, Alessia?

-Cuando tú así lo consideres conveniente…

-Podrían matarte, lo sabes, ¿verdad?, y si alguien se atreviera a hacerlo no dudes en que acabare con todas y cada una de las malditas vestales que participen en ello. Borrare el culto a la diosa Vesta si es necesario para vengar tu muerte.

-Procurare acercarme a la Vestale Maxima Gino, ganarme su cariño y confianza, le explicare la situación, estoy segura de que aceptará; desapareceré un tiempo con alguna excusa y volveré, te entregaré al niño, y volveré para retomar mi papel como vestal…

-Una cosa más, grandiosa Alessia que has pensado en todo, ¿Quién será el padre de la criatura?

-Eso es lo menos importante Gino, puedo hallar a cualquier hombre dispuesto a hacerme un pequeño favor como ese…-Adara tuvo que reunir todo el coraje posible para decir algo como aquello. Ella jamás haría algo así. Tenía valores demasiado arraigados con respecto al núcleo familiar, los hijos, y el matrimonio. Si no fuera por la situación en la que se encontraba ni en sus pensamientos cometería tales actos.

-Difícilmente alguien como** tu** haría algo como **eso**… dudo que tengas las **agallas** para comportarte como una mujer **cualquiera** que no le interesa acostarse con **cualquier **hombre, tener un** hijo **y luego **regalarlo**…-el tono de voz de Manigoldo era desafiante, haciendo a Adara dudar.

-No tengo opción… ahora dime, ¿aceptas o no?-Adara se sentía nerviosa, expectante, y un tanto desesperada por escuchar la respuesta de Manigoldo. Necesitaba llegar a un acuerdo con él para poder tener paz otra vez.

-Bien… acepto… mas te vale cumplir con tu palabra, sino hare lo que sea y te sacare del templo de Vesta, ¿entendido?

-Entendido… muchas gracias por aceptar Gino…- Adara dio un suspiro como si aquello le devolviera la paz. En su interior no estaba del todo segura de tener la aprobación de Manigoldo, pero por el momento sus palabras eran suficientes, y esperaba que eso sirviera para recuperar su paz interior.-Bueno será mejor que me vaya si no quiero meterme en problemas, que descanses Manigoldo…

-Tú también, de seguro lo necesitaras…-¿En serio Adara le había creído? Se notaba que necesitaba paz como para tragarse sus palabras. La dejaría creerse el cuento por el momento, después de todo el nunca permitiría que ella hiciera algo como eso. Ella misma se daría cuenta de que él no se había dado por vencido.

***Al día siguiente, en la mañana***

Adara pensó que podría descansar después de haber llegado a un acuerdo con Manigoldo, mas fue todo lo contrario. Estaba peor que nunca. El tatuaje que llevaba en su espalda la había torturado toda la noche. Le ardía como mil infiernos, exactamente como cuando se lo habían hecho hace ya muchos años atrás. Ese tatuaje era un símbolo de la historia de su familia. Se extendía desde el inicio del cuello hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Era sin duda una obra de arte hecha con tinta y sangre de sus antepasados, incluso la sangre de Manigoldo formo parte de aquello.

Casi no podía moverse, se sentía débil, como si hubiera perdido una gran cantidad de sangre. Estaba pálida y demacrada. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que estaba enferma. Aunque en realidad si lo estaba; enferma de culpa, de preocupación, de miedo… Comenzaba a dudar si realmente ser vestal era lo correcto, si era la forma indicada de superar su dolor y aceptar de una vez por todas que aunque tuvo un pasado difícil, tenía la oportunidad de hacer de su futuro uno brillante, tal y como Manigoldo le había dicho tantas veces.

Quería creer que sería capaz, que la supuesta buena noticia que Albafika podría darle se haría realidad. Pero con un historial de vida como el de ella, ¿Quién podría tener semejante cantidad de esperanza?

Con mucho esfuerzo Adara logro sentarse en la cama, solo para no ser capaz de sostenerse a sí misma y volver a caer. A la distancia escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta y con voz quejumbrosa consiguió pronunciar un "adelante".

Berenike abrió la puerta y soltó un grito de horror al ver a Adara medio recostada en cama y en un estado preocupante. Corrió hacia ella y la recostó lo mejor que pudo, tratando de no herirla ya que se quejaba de un dolor en el cuerpo. La reviso mas no vio signo de ningún tipo de golpe o herida.

-Adara, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te pasa amiga?- pregunto Berenike preocupada por la salud de su amiga.

-No… se… Berenike… me siento tan débil… como si hubiera perdido cada gota de mi sangre… no he conseguido dormir… me siento atormentada… sueño con mi padre reclamándome por intentar sepultar el legado de nuestra familia… veo los rostros de mi familia decepcionada de mi debilidad… y a mis antiguos enemigos burlándose de mí, diciendo que una mujer nunca sería capaz de llevar el peso del trono veneciano y que mi familia no será más que un recuerdo más en la memoria de mi pueblo… siento como si alguien del mas allá intentara hacerme entender que los Do Lancaster Ankhara no pueden quedar en el olvido…

-Espera aquí Adara, iré por ayuda, no puedes estar así…

Berenike dejo a Adara recostada y corrió a la cámara del patriarca lo más rápido que pudo. Atravesó los pasillos a la máxima velocidad que sus piernas le permitían captando la atención de todas las sacerdotisas que recién empezaban su trabajo diario.

Cuando pudo divisar la cámara del patriarca entro sin anuncio previo de su visita, interrumpiendo una reunión entre el patriarca y los caballeros dorados, quienes al verla entrar de aquella manera se preguntaron que podría estar sucediendo para que alguien como Berenike cometiera semejante imprudencia.

-Patriarca, caballeros, les pido perdón por la forma en que me he presentado a este recinto sagrado y por interrumpir de esta manera su reunión… pero la noticia que traigo es de suma urgencia, por lo que me tomo el atrevimiento de dirigirme a ustedes…-Berenike respiraba con dificultad, jadeando por el cansancio de haber corrido tan larga distancia.

-Berenike… ¿sucede algo malo? Trata de calmarte y dime la razón por la cual has venido hasta aquí…- el Patriarca, lejos de estar enojado, comenzaba a sentirse preocupado por lo que podría estar ocurriendo.

-Patriarca… es Adara… está muy mal… la encontré en su cuarto muy enferma… no se que le sucede… necesito que vaya a verla…

Al instante todas las miradas se posaron en Manigoldo quien solo cerró los ojos y sonrió satisfecho, gesto que desconcertó a los caballeros quienes no le veían el chiste a que Adara estuviera enferma y Manigoldo tranquilo.

-Manigoldo, ¿no deberías estar preocupado?-inquirió Kardia sin comprender al de Cáncer, después de todo se trataba de Manigoldo y de el uno nunca sabia que esperar.

-No, no debería, y ustedes tampoco. Bien Berenike, vayamos a verla, para que luego estos no digan que soy un mal guardián.- espeto Manigoldo haciéndole un gesto de burla a Kardia que lo observaba con ojos confusos, y caminando en dirección a los aposentos de las vestales seguido por Berenike.

-¿Ves Degel? Y luego dices que el raro soy yo… anda cubito de hielo, vamos a ver qué onda con la preciosa de Adara.-Kardia tomo a Degel del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastro fuera de la recamara patriarcal siguiendo el mismo camino de Manigoldo.

-Patriarca usted disculpe, pero también quisiera retirarme a ver como se encuentra Adara…

-Adelante Albafika, gracias por pedir permiso antes de dar por terminada la reunión, como han hecho **muchos** de tus compañeros…-el Patriarca observo cómo sin aviso previo, Manigoldo, Kardia, Degel, Shion, Dohko, e incluso Regulus, zafándosele a Sísifo, habían abandonado la cámara del Patriarca para ir a ver a Adara. Por lo menos no todo estaba perdido, y todavía había algunos como Albafika, Asmita, Aldebarán, El Cid, Defteros, y Sísifo que eran más educados y respetuosos de la ley en momentos como ese.

-¡Ándele, siga con las indirectas!- gritó Kardia desde lejos, provocando la risa de sus compañeros.

Albafika caminaba rezagado, estaba preocupado por Adara, hace días que no la veía nada bien. Ni cuenta se dio cuando Degel quedo a su lado por estar pensando en el estado de la joven sacerdotisa.

-Hola Albafika, ¿preocupado también? Kardia se la pasa haciendo bromas con que si Adara se muere entonces nunca se casara en honor a ella. Es extraña, pero esa es su manera de expresar su preocupación.

-Lo sé Degel, a veces el humor de Kardia resulta un poco difícil de comprender pero con el tiempo uno se va acostumbrando… espero que Adara no tenga nada grave…

-Esperemos que no… por cierto, iba a darte la noticia en la reunión, pero no fue posible, durante las investigaciones descubrimos algo interesante…

-¿De qué se trata Degel? –el rostro de Albafika paso de preocupado a esperanzado, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando a que Degel y el Patriarca descubrieran algo nuevo acerca de su toxicidad.

-Bueno, hasta el momento sabemos que no hay cura para tu veneno, el cual con una muy pequeña dosis puede resultar mortal para una persona común. Pero analizando estos días las muestras de sangre que nos diste y haciendo pruebas con ellas, parece ser que solo tu sangre es la fuente del veneno, por lo que muy posiblemente no sea peligrosa tu convivencia con otras personas, siempre y cuando no haya contacto directo con tu sangre…

-¿Hablas en serio, Degel?-la alegría que reflejaba el rostro de Albafika era el de un niño pequeño al que le regalan una golosina. Degel sonrió ante la reacción del pisciano, le alegraba poder colaborar con su amigo y compañero de armas.

-Aun no estamos del todo seguros, pero todo apunta a que es así. Realizaremos algunas pruebas más antes de dar un resultado final.

-No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco Degel, esto es muy importante para mí y crucial para mi futuro…

Degel iba a responder cuando un grito exagerado de Kardia lo asusto. Habían llegado a la habitación donde se encontraba Adara y a juzgar por la reacción del escorpión, no se encontraba nada bien.

-¡Por Athena! ¡Mi pequeña Adara! ¿Qué tienes?- Kardia se encontraba al lado de la joven quien yacía en su cama, boca arriba, sin fuerzas para moverse.

Al instante los caballeros ahí presentes se arremolinaron a su alrededor para ver como se encontraba. Albafika se situó justo al lado de Manigoldo, quien pensativo observaba a su protegida.

-Manigoldo… que... ¿Qué hiciste?-la voz de Adara sonaba quejumbrosa. Manigoldo la observo fijamente para luego, sin que nadie se lo esperara, exploto en carcajadas dejando atónitos a todos los que se encontraban en la recamara de la joven sacerdotisa.

-¿Yo? ¡Ragazza, no me culpes a mí! Quizá la locura que pretendes cometer esta atormentando incluso a tu propia sangre, ¿no lo crees? –Manigoldo le dirigió una mirada retadora a Adara, quien al instante comprendió las palabras de su protector.

De eso se trataba. Ahora Adara entendía que sin importar que trato hiciera con Manigoldo, la paz que tanto buscaba, jamás seria hallada. Lo que tenía no era un padecimiento físico, sino más bien espiritual y su cuerpo estaba simplemente reflejando el desgaste de su alma al ser atormentada.

-¿Por qué… Gino?- Adara lo observaba con ojos suplicantes. Debió saberlo desde el principio, alguien como Gian Marco Salvatore jamás se daría por vencido.

-Porque no puedo permitir que cometas una estupidez… -tanto Albafika como el resto de los caballeros no comprendían nada de lo que Manigoldo y Adara estaban hablando por lo que solo se limitaron a escucharlos.

-Gino… por favor… detén esto…

-Estamos hablando del Dux Adara, a él nunca se le pudo decir cuando parar, mucho menos ahora… cuando se asegure de haber cumplido con su cometido entonces se detendrá y regresara a su lugar…

Adara musito algo que nadie pudo entender, cerró los ojos y se propuso descansar. Lo hubiera logrado de no ser porque alguien, cuya voz no reconocía, llego a su habitación diciendo que traía un mensaje para ella.

Berenike tomó el pergamino y se lo entrego a Adara en sus manos, quien con una lentitud que rayaba en la desesperación, logro desenrollarlo y revisar su contenido.

-¿Qué es, Adara?- inquirió Berenike curiosa. Había reconocido el sello del Templo de Vesta en la parte inferior del documento.

-Es… es… el aviso… de la ceremonia… para la escogencia… de la próxima… vestal… -musitó la sacerdotisa suavemente.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Qué eso no iba a tomar meses? –preguntó Regulus sorprendido por la brevedad en que se dio el supuestamente largo proceso de selección.

-Es dentro de dos semanas…

Berenike soltó un gritito ahogado, Manigoldo por su parte solo bufó sin un ápice de sorpresa, sabía que las vestales actuarían rápido y la selección se llevaría a cabo en tiempo record. Pero eso no le preocupaba, el estaba listo para dar su último ataque.

Albafika por su parte sintió que se le iba el alma en un suspiro. ¿Dos semanas? ¿Qué se proponía esa Vestale Maxima? ¿Llevarse a Adara sin que él tuviera la oportunidad de expresarle libremente su amor? Dos semanas eran muy poco tiempo para que Degel y el Patriarca terminaran sus investigaciones.

-Manigoldo necesito que hablemos…-Albafika se llevo a su amigo fuera de la habitación mientras que el resto de los caballeros volvieron a centrar su atención en Adara y en el pergamino que acababa de recibir.

-¿Qué sucede rosa con patas?

-Manigoldo, dos semanas es muy poco tiempo, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a…?

-No te preocupes-le detuvo Manigoldo.-Todo está bajo control, ya verás…

-¿Estás seguro de que tu plan funcionará?

-¡Claro que sí! Solo espera y veras. ¡Es a prueba de todo!

-Eso espero… Pero dime algo, ¿Por qué Adara te culpa de su enfermedad?

-Porque soy culpable…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

-Físicamente, nada… espiritualmente: convoque el alma de su padre para que la atormente en sueños. De esa manera ella misma declinara la oportunidad de ser vestal.- el descaro en el rostro de Manigoldo era increíble, hablaba con la tranquilidad de quien tiene el mundo bajo sus pies.

-¿Es peligroso?

-¡Claro que no, tonto! Jamás la pondría en riesgo.

-Muy bien Manigoldo, entonces, haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo te apoyaré…

-Ho capito!-replicó Manigoldo sonriente. Nada podía salir mal.

* * *

**¡Siento interrumpir, pero hasta aquí llega el IV capitulo!**

**¡Este capítulo creo que es más que todo relleno, para poder llegar a lo que quiero llegar, y sinceramente no me gusta escribir capítulos de relleno, nunca quedo satisfecha con los resultados, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado!**

**¡Gracias por leer, esperare sus amados reviews, comentarios, criticas, lo que sea que sirva para mejorar esta historia y que sea de su deleite!**

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**Aclaración:**la estructura que presento de las "vestales" y las "sacerdotisas" son enteramente mías para efectos del fic, así como la historia de Adara, la Rep. De Venecia y su desaparición, los dux de Venecia, etc.

**A partir de este capítulo la historia tomara un toque más humorístico. ¡Espero disfruten el cambio!**

**Quiero dedicar este capitulo a una amiga que hace poco conocí aquí, Rubetcas! Feliz cumpleaños amiga! Espero disfrutes el capitulo y que pases un muy feliz cumpleaños! Love ya! **

* * *

***2 semanas después***

El tiempo había pasado volando y el día tan esperado por Adara y Berenike había llegado. Manigoldo no le había dirigido la palabra en esas dos semanas y al parecer el alma de su padre había regresado a su lugar de descanso eterno. Adara se encontraba mucho mejor, ya que por lo menos podía conciliar el sueño una noche completa.

Contemplaba todo a su alrededor mientras caminaba hacia el templo de Vesta. A lo lejos vio a Albafika regar su rosal como solía hacer todas las mañanas con la mirada tan perdida como siempre.

Degel estaba encerrado en su templo desde hacia varios días ocupado en un proyecto que según él era de suma importancia, mientras que se escuchaban los gritos de Kardia enojado porque le prestaba mas atención a sus libros que a él.

Vio a Regulus conversando con su tío Sísifo y El Cid de Capricornio con cara de aburrimiento.

Asmita casi nunca se dejaba ver, la meditación ocupaba la mayoría de su tiempo, al igual que Defteros que más que humano parecía una sombra.

Shion y Dohko jugaban a las damas cómodamente sentados en el piso en el templo de Libra, mientras que Aldebarán por su parte disfrutaba de una copa de vino. Busco a Manigoldo con la mirada más no le hallo por ninguna parte, cosa que le desanimo bastante, quería por lo menos decirle algo antes de partir.

Siguió su camino en solitario hasta que luego de más o menos media hora pudo divisar el templo de Vesta a unos cuantos metros. Podía ver la gran cantidad de sacerdotisas que se congregaban en el templo, algunas dentro del proceso de selección, y otras como Berenike, que solo iban a presenciar quien sería la próxima Vestal.

Adara llego al recinto y saludo a las pocas sacerdotisas que conocía ya que no era muy asidua a entablar amistad con sacerdotisas en niveles superiores a ella. Una vez dentro del templo se dirigió al gran salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Pudo ver a Berenike quien le hacía señas para que se sentara junto a ella.

-¡Buenos días Adara! ¿Lista para el gran día?-inquirió Berenike mas emocionada que la Adara misma.

-Buenos días Berenike, bueno, la verdad no creo que se pueda estar listo nunca para un día como este, ¿no te parece?- replicó Adara intentando sonar lo más alegre posible. La verdad era que a pesar de que su padre ya no le atormentaba, sus deseos de ser vestal habían decrecido considerablemente y empezaba a pensar que no era la mejor decisión después de todo.

-Tienes razón, pero no te preocupes, si la Vestale Maxima te invito es porque algo especial puede suceder hoy.-Adara sonrió y dirigió su mirada al centro del salón en donde empezaban a llegar el consejo, las vestales, y la Vestale Maxima.

***Mientras tanto, Santuario de Athena***

**-**¿Se puede saber a dónde te diriges, Manigoldo?-el aludido dio un respingo al ver que se trataba del mismo Patriarca quien le visitaba en su templo.

-Maestro, ¿qué hace usted aquí?-indagó Manigoldo sorprendido por la repentina visita, justo cuando terminaba de colocarse su armadura para salir.

-Vine porque quiero saber a dónde vas en un día como hoy. Andas muy misterioso últimamente, y eso no ha sido buena señal desde que te encontré hace tantos años en Venecia.

-No tiene nada de qué preocuparse maestro, solo saldré a dar un paseo.

-Entonces te acompañare.

-No es necesario maestro, usted ya no está para andar de paseo. Debe descansar.

-¿Acaso me estas llamando viejo, Manigoldo?

-Oh no maestro, yo soy fiel testigo de que usted sigue siendo muy fuerte, pero nunca está de más cuidarse.

-Déjate de bromas Manigoldo, sé muy bien a donde te diriges.

-Entonces si sabe, ¿para que da tantas vueltas en decírmelo?

-Para ver si te atrevías a decírmelo tu mismo. Manigoldo no quiero que vayas al templo de Vesta. Algo me dice que por primera vez en la historia la ceremonia de selección de vestales podría verse arruinada.- Sage sabía que no tenía sentido intentar detener al joven italiano pero por lo menos quería asegurarse de que aceptara ir con alguien más para así evitar ganarse el odio y el desprecio de las vestales por la eternidad.

-Maestro por favor no me pida eso porque sabe que no podre hacerlo.

-Entonces permite que te acompañe uno de tus compañeros, uno… **sensato**.-lo ultimo lo dijo con toda la intención del mundo, no podía mandarlo con alguien como Kardia o Dohko, eso seria sinónimo de caos, lo mejor era mandarlo con alguien como Degel, pero como este se encontraba ocupado en el tema de Albafika, estaba fuera de sus opciones.

-Bien, mándame con la rosa con patas si quieres.- A Manigoldo le daba igual con quien lo mandaran, todos apoyaban su plan de evitar que Adara se convirtiera en vestal, incluso el mismísimo Asmita que solía ser bastante poco importa con cualquier cosa que no fuera Buda. Sin duda Adara hacia milagros o algo relacionado con eso, ya que quitar la atención de Asmita de Buda y hacerle sentir amor a alguien como Albafika era sin duda alguna un verdadero milagro.

-Te mandare con Albafika entonces. Espero que eso sea suficiente para evitar un desastre.-el Patriarca se disponía a abandonar la casa de Cáncer cuando vio a Albafika, Kardia, Shion y Dohko acercarse, todos listos con sus armadura como si fuera a salir.-Un momento, ¿a dónde van todos ustedes?

-Buenos días Patriarca Sage, venimos a acompañar a Manigoldo a la ceremonia de selección de Adara. -respondió Shion muy tranquilo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo dejar 5 templos del Santuario vacíos sin su respectivo guardián.- Y no se preocupe por eso, ya hemos hablado con nuestros compañeros para que se mantengan alerta mientras estamos de regreso. Estamos en tiempos de paz así que no hay mucho en que ocuparse. -añadió Shion luego de escuchar los pensamiento del sumo pontífice.

-No se preocupe Patriarca todo estará bien. Prefiero irme con estos a salvar a mi preciosa Adara que seguir rogándole al estúpido de Degel un poco de su atención.-espeto Kardia comiendo una de sus características manzanas con rostro enojado.

-Eso es porque Degel está realizando un encargo que yo mismo le pedí.-explico el pontífice con rostro serio.-Les seré honesto, no me preocupa tanto el hecho de que el Santuario tenga 5 santos fuera de su templo, lo que realmente me preocupa es que conviertan la ceremonia de la selección de vestales en un completo desastre.

-Patriarca, ¿usted cree que nosotros seriamos capaces de semejante barbaridad?-pregunto Dohko con cara de borrego inocente e indignado.

-Pues viniendo de ti, Kardia, y Manigoldo esperaría eso y mucho más. Pero espero que el hecho de que Albafika y Shion, que suelen más responsables, también vayan con ustedes logre evitar cualquier calamidad. -respondió Sage tranquilamente provocando una falsa indignación en los santos de Libra, Escorpio, y Cáncer.

-Ya no te preocupes maestro. Solo terminare algo pendiente y regresamos. ¡Bueno muchachos es hora de irnos!-replicó Manigoldo poniéndose en marcha, seguido primeramente por Albafika y luego por los demás que ya empezaban a cotorrear entre sí a excepción de Shion que intentaba asegurarle mentalmente al Patriarca de que todo iría bien.

***Templo de Vesta***

**-**Buenos días, sacerdotisas y aspirantes a vestales, nos es grato recibirles en este día tan especial. Por favor pongámonos todas de pie para elevar una plegaria a nuestra diosa antes de iniciar.-Amalia observaba con notable satisfacción la enorme cantidad de sacerdotisas que se habían dado cita aquel día y entre la multitud pudo ver a su favorita, Adara, sentada junto a su compañera de siempre, Berenike.

Al instante el coro de voces femeninas entonaron la plegaria en un perfecto griego a pesar de que no todas eran procedentes de allí.

Una vez terminada la plegaria tomaron sus asientos nuevamente y Amalia procedió a presentar a las vestales y al consejo encargado de seleccionar a la próxima vestal.

-Me complace el notificar que este año el consejo amplio el rango de selección acostumbrado y permitió que sacerdotisas que no han terminado su último año de servicio de ejecución formen parte de este proceso de selección, incluso una sacerdotisa que cursa su tercer año de servicio también ha sido seleccionada. De entre las muchas solicitudes que recibimos escogimos a cinco jóvenes sobresalientes de entre las cuales se elegirá a la próxima vestal.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y ya comenzaban a murmuran entre si quienes serian aquellas cinco afortunadas. En todos los rumores aparecía Adara como una de las cinco elegidas, e incluso ya muchas la veían como la favorita para ocupar el puesto de ser vestal.

-Muy bien, a continuación mencionare el nombre de las cinco elegidas. Les pediré que una vez escuchen su nombre, por favor formen una hilera en el centro del salón. Las elegidas son: Ariadna, Catiuska, Eloisa, Elizabeth, y...

Berenike empezaba a sudar frío y apretaba con fuerza la mano de Adara, rezando internamente para que su amiga fuese seleccionada.

-¡Adara! Nuestra sacerdotisa de tercer año. Por favor pasen todas adelante.-las presentes se deshicieron el aplausos y muchas incluso se levantaron de sus puestos para felicitar a Adara, especialmente las sacerdotisas menores y sus superioras.

Cuando estuvieron todas en hilera frente al consejo y las vestales, y dándole la espalda al resto de sus compañeras, la Vestale Maxima tomo la palabra nuevamente.

-Me gustaría leerles un pequeño y breve resumen de cada una de las cinco elegidas, para que así podamos entender el porqué fueron seleccionadas de entre tantas otras maravillosas sacerdotisas.- Amalia empezó a leer todos y cada uno de los perfiles de las sacerdotisas. La mayoría, a excepción de Adara, eran ya conocidas entre la comunidad porque se encontraban en su último año de servicio mientras que otras ya habían finalizado su servicio de ejecución.

La multitud escuchaba atentamente la lectura, pero la mayoría esperaba con ansias escuchar el perfil de Adara para saber el porqué había sido seleccionada a tan corta edad para ser vestal.

Justo cuando Amalia iba a empezar a darle lectura al perfil de Adara se hizo un silencio sepulcral en todo el recinto. Las sacerdotisas voltearon su mirada hacia un grupo de hombres que entraba por la puerta principal del templo ataviados con armaduras doradas.

Un coro de murmullos siguió a la entrada de los cinco caballeros dorados, quienes muy tranquilamente, como si aquello fuera algo bastante común, entraron al recinto y tomaron asiento muy cerca de donde se encontraban las cincos elegidas.

-¿Puedo saber que significa esto?-indago Amalia dirigiéndose a los caballeros recién llegados.

-Nosotros solo vinimos a presenciar la ceremonia de forma oficial de parte del Santuario de Athena ya que una de las sacerdotisas cuya servicio de ejecución se está realizando en el Santuario, ha sido una de las cinco elegidas. -respondió Shion con tanta diplomacia que Kardia y Dohko tuvieron que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reír a carcajadas por semejante mentira.

-Muy bien, entonces continuemos.-Amalia muy incómoda por la presencia de los caballeros dorados termino de leer el breve resumen de Adara, bajo la estricta mirada del caballero de Cáncer que amenazaba con echársele encima si llegaba a escuchar algo equivocado sobre Adara.

-Luego de haber leído los perfiles de las cinco elegidas les pedimos a todas las sacerdotisas aquí presentes que se pongan de pie. Vamos a proceder a leer la decisión del consejo, y así conoceremos a la nueva vestal. – informo una de las vestales.

La multitud se puso de pie. El ansia y la curiosidad se dibujaban en el rostro de todos y cada uno de los presentes. La Vestale Maxima tomo el pergamino que le extendió la miembro más antigua del consejo y sin dejar de observar a la multitud, lo desenrolló, y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro leyó la decisión del consejo. Dio varios pasos hacia las cinco elegidas, desenrolló lentamente otra vez el pergamino mostrándolo al publico y anuncio:

-¡Nuestra nueva vestal es… Adara! Por favor da un paso al frente y las demás por favor vuelvan a sus lugares. – El resto de las cuatro jóvenes hizo una pequeña reverencia y volvieron a sus lugares.

Adara estaba en shock e inmediatamente miro a Manigoldo quien tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía. ¿La habían elegido vestal? Trataba de realizar un pensamiento coherente pero ni su mente ni su cuerpo le respondían. Solo podía escuchar los vítores y los aplausos de la multitud que parecían estar muy lejos de ella. Amalia se coloco justo en frente de Adara y llamo su atención para que le mirase.

-Muy bien Adara como es costumbre luego de anunciar a la nueva vestal, haremos la pregunta que sellara tu selección. De no haber inconveniente hoy mismo pasaras a formar parte de nosotras, de lo contrario se deberá esclarecer el inconveniente si es posible, para que entonces puedas trasladarte definitivamente al templo de Vesta. ¿Entendido?- Amalia miraba a Adara directamente a los ojos, podía ver cierto desconcierto en ellos, y adjudicaba este hecho a la molesta presencia del caballero de Cáncer.-¿Hay alguien en esta sala que conozca algún motivo, razón o circunstancia por la cual Adara no pueda ocupar el lugar de Vestal para el cual ha sido elegida?- luego en voz baja le dijo a Adara: - recuerda lo que te dije aquella vez. No pierdas una oportunidad por gente que no tiene importancia y que solo tiene intereses muy egoístas para contigo…

Al escuchar aquello Adara reaccionó. Y por primera vez pudo entender a que se refería. La Vestale Maxima consideraba a Manigoldo una persona egoísta y que solo quería que ella declinara del ser vestal por intereses propios del caballero. Era obvio que pensara de él de aquella manera ya que Manigoldo era su única conexión con su pasado, un pasado que tanto Amalia como el consejo conocían y que de seguro estorbaba en su posible vida de vestal.

Adara quería decir algo, negarse a aquella oportunidad, pero increíblemente su voz no le obedecía. El hecho de tener a Amalia tan cerca de ella le impedía pensar con claridad. Y fue entonces cuando decidió hacer lo que siempre hacia cuando tenía un gran problema de frente y no sabía cómo resolverlo: dirigir su mirada a su protector, Gian Marco, quien se encargaría de todo.

-¡Yo me opongo!- gritó Manigoldo, provocando un coro de murmullos en el recinto. –Lastimosamente Adara no puede ser vestal, ya que les ha ocultado un detalle muy importante…

Inmediatamente se escucharon gritos ahogado, comentarios, y un sinfín de acusaciones. Albafika se hallaba junto a Shion inundado de vergüenza, ¿Qué acaso Manigoldo no podía ser más discreto? Dohko y Kardia solo observaban el espectáculo esperando el próximo movimiento del canceriano.

-¿Qué detalle es ese?-inquirió Amalia encolerizada. Sabía que el dorado solo quería darle problemas, pero jamás se imagino que llamaría la atención de esa manera, frente a tanta gente, quitándole por completo la opción de hacer oídos sordos a lo dijera y de una vez por todas nombrar a Adara como vestal.

-Bueno, me refiero a esto…-Manigoldo hizo un movimiento rápido y asió a Adara lejos de Amalia, la rodeo con sus brazos y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, sin dejar de observar la expresión de desconcierto que tenia la chica, le estampo un apasionado beso en los labios dejando a toda la audiencia estupefacta. Pasados algunos minutos se detuvo y entonces se explicó: -Adara y yo tenemos una relación… incluso hemos hablado de matrimonio en un futuro. Hace poco tuvimos una pequeña discusión por un asunto del cual yo soy culpable, pero como soy tan orgulloso no quise retractarme de ello, así que mi amada decidió armarse todo este circo de ser vestal solo para hacerme enojar y obligarme a pedirle perdón.

No hubo quijada que no se desencajara ante lo dicho por Manigoldo. Amalia iracunda respiraba lentamente sin quitarle la mirada al de Cáncer. Adara solo observaba a Manigoldo muy acomodada entre sus brazos. Albafika apretaba el puño, rogando que ese no fuera el primer beso de Adara, porque si así era, Manigoldo tenía cuentas que saldar con él, ¡claro que lo apoyaba en el plan de evitar que Adara se convirtiera en vestal, pero no a costa de semejante suceso!

-¡Eso es cierto! Yo soy fiel testigo de la relación que ellos dos llevan desde hace muchos años.- agregó Dohko para sorpresa de todos, especialmente de Manigoldo, que no contaba con ello, pero que de seguro le daba más veracidad a lo que había dicho.

-¡Yo también soy testigo! A Manigoldo le da vergüenza decirlo, pero, el enojo de Adara se reduce a que ella se quiere casar en primavera, pero él no ya que se considera muy joven como para semejante compromiso.- tercio Kardia seriamente. Albafika y Shion ya se estaban imaginando lo que les haría el Patriarca por permitir tal espectáculo.

Adara no sabía qué hacer, en tan solo un minuto paso de ser una joven con un historial intachable a ser una desesperada que quería obligar a su novio a casarse. ¿Cómo había sucedido todo eso? Y lo que más le sorprendía, ¿Era Albafika parte de todo ese circo?

-Perdone toda esta situación, Srta. Amalia, pero no podíamos permitir que la felicidad y el amor que se profesan Adara y Manigoldo quede en el olvido por una discusión tan insignificante. Yo soy el mejor amigo de Manigoldo, y nunca lo vi tan desesperado por el hecho de perder al amor de su vida, como hasta este momento.- hablo Albafika haciendo gala de su bien aprendida altanería y aclarando cualquier duda de Adara con respecto a su participación en la peculiar escena. Solo esperaba no arrepentirse de lo que acaba de hacer. No quería perder a Adara, así que no había más remedio que seguirle el juego a Manigoldo.

Los dorados observaron a Albafika sorprendidos, normalmente él era muy serio y nunca participaba de las estupideces de los santos de Cáncer, Libra y Escorpio. Además todos sabían lo que había ocurrido entre Adara y él hace algunos meses; ¿acaso estaba redimiéndose por ello?, o ¿es que quizá el corazoncito de Piscis no le era tan indiferente a la hermosa sacerdotisa? Tomaron nota mental de aquello para fastidiarlo más tarde, ya que no era muy probable que arriesgara su reputación de aquella manera solo por la profunda amistad que él y Manigoldo se profesaban.

-Adara… ¿es eso cierto?- indago Amalia con voz decepcionada, provocando que Adara se zafara de los abrazos de Manigoldo y le observara directamente a los ojos. La joven sacerdotisa pudo entender claramente la expresión en la mirada de la Vestale Maxima: _"Si es mentira habla. Yo puedo resolver esto. No permitas que otros arruinen esta oportunidad."_

-Mi señora…-Adara dio un suspiro de profunda tristeza, fingida, claro está. Cerró los ojos y sin mirar a Manigoldo ni a ninguno de los otros caballeros, para no estallar en risas, hablo: - Lastimosamente… es cierto… le pido perdón por mi falta de sinceridad. Pero no sabía cómo explicarle esto sin quedar en ridículo. Le agradezco a la diosa Vesta por permitir que algo como esto sucediera ya que si por mi fuera jamás me hubiera atrevido a confesárselo, y eso no sería justo, ni para con usted, ni con el consejo, ni con mis compañeras, ni mucho menos con Manigoldo.

Manigoldo sonrió lleno de satisfacción cuando al terminar de hablar Adara le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa llena de paz y tranquilidad.

-De ser así, entonces esta ceremonia queda cancelada. Sacerdotisas, retírense a sus respectivos lugares. Y tu Adara, te espero en mi despacho en 30 minutos para darte a conocer el castigo que recibirás por esta falta.- luego de dirigirle una última mirada llena de severidad a la joven, la Vestale Maxima se retiro del recinto seguida por las demás vestales y las miembros del consejo.

Poco a poco el recinto se fue vaciando hasta que solo quedaron los dorados, Adara y Berenike, quien no entendía lo que Adara acababa de hacer; hasta donde ella sabía, Adara y Manigoldo no tenían ningún tipo de relación amorosa.

-Adara…-musitó Berenike observando a Adara con dulzura.

-Sé que no entiendes mis acciones, y que quizá te parezca una locura, pero permíteme explicarte todo…- Adara se llevó a Berenike lejos de allí y le explico el porqué había tomado tal decisión. Le hablo de su pasado, de lo que sentía por Albafika, del futuro de su pueblo, y del destino de Manigoldo como su guardián.

-Entiendo amiga… supongo que un pasado así no merece ser dejado en el olvido.

-Entonces, ¿no estás decepcionada de mí?

-En absoluto… te admiro… admiro tu valor para seguir amando a Albafika a pesar de lo ocurrido, te admiro porque a pesar de que es doloroso, has aprendido a atesorar los recuerdo de tu pasado, y te admiro aun mas porque a pesar de que nunca vuelvas a reinar, has decidido mantenerte fiel a tu pueblo…- las lágrimas inundaban el rostro de Berenike quien abrazo a su amiga de tantos años. Luego de secar sus rostros, ambas se dirigieron de regreso a donde se encontraban los dorados, quienes se preguntaban entre sí cual podría ser el castigo que le impondrían a Adara.

-Mi pequeña Alessia, perdóname, yo solo quería evitar que echaras todo a la basura, pero jamás fue mi intención provocar que te castigaran…-habló Manigoldo con un tono lleno de tanta dulzura que sorprendió a todos los presentes que tenían una imagen muy diferente del santo de Cáncer.

-No te preocupes, después de todo, es culpa mía por ser tan tonta y débil. Aceptaré mi castigo con tranquilidad sea cual sea…-replicó Adara mirando a su guardián con la misma ternura.

-Está bien, pero sin importar el castigo que sea, juro protegerte, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño mi pequeña…

-Gracias Gino…-Adara abrazó a Manigoldo, dando por terminada la guerra que había entre ellos. Aquel capitulo no sería más que otra historia que contarle a sus descendientes. – Bien, creo que será mejor que vaya al despacho de la Vestale Maxima a escuchar cual será mi castigo.

-Iremos contigo-dijeron todos al unisonó sonriendo. Adara les agradeció y emprendieron el camino hasta el despacho de Amalia. Durante el camino bromeó con Kardia y Dohko, mientras que Shion y Manigoldo comentaban lo que les haría el Patriarca por dañar la ceremonia de las vestales.

Albafika caminaba junto al de Cáncer, y cuando al fin se atrevió a dedicarle una mirada a Adara, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ella también le observaba discretamente, lo que provocó un sonrojo en ambos, mas el deleite no le duró mucho al pez, ya que Kardia y Dohko inmediatamente reclamaron la atención de la joven para continuar con su festín de chistes.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí el V capitulo, increíblemente me quedo un poco más largo! :-P**

**Espero les haya gustado. Por favor me gustaría saber que les ha parecido el pequeño cambio (mas humor que drama), agradeceré muchísimo su opinión!**

**Muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews.**

**No vemos en el próximo.**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**Aclaración:**la estructura que presento de las "vestales" y las "sacerdotisas" son enteramente mías para efectos del fic, así como la historia de Adara, la Rep. De Venecia y su desaparición, los dux de Venecia, etc.

* * *

***Despacho de la Vestale Maxima***

**-**Muy bien Adara, esta de más decir lo decepcionadas que estamos de ti…- dijo la Vestale Maxima con una supuesta expresión de tristeza.- Jamás imaginamos que alguien como tu guardara un detalle tan importante que solo ha manchado tu reputación como sacerdotisa. Si hubieras sido honesta desde el principio, esta situación se hubiera aclarado sin necesidad de llegar a estos extremos.

-Agradezco su infinita bondad, y le pido disculpas ante el consejo por el desagradable suceso de hace unos momentos. Pero reconozco mi error y estoy aquí para recibir mi castigo.- respondió Adara muy segura de sí misma. Sabía de antemano el castigo que le impondrían así que ya se preparaba mentalmente para ello.

Afuera del despacho le esperaban los dorados y Berenike, quienes intentaban escuchar lo que ocurría adentro a través del marco de la puerta. Trataron durante los breves minutos que duro la reunión pero fue en vano, Dohko y Kardia murmuraban demasiado y no se escuchaba nada de lo que decían detrás de la puerta.

-Con su permiso, me retiro…-la puerta se abrió inesperadamente emergiendo Adara por ella, y haciendo que el grupo de chismosos apenas pudieran ponerse de pie y disimular su falta de paciencia.- ¿Estaban husmeando a través de la puerta?

-¡No para nada! Estábamos jugando a hacer cuclillas pero ya ves, no nos salió del todo bien. - Respondió Dohko ganándose una mirada de reprobación por parte de todos, sin duda, las mentiras, no eran el fuerte del santo de Libra.

-¿Y? ¿Qué castigo te dieron?- indago Manigoldo preocupado. Esperaba no tener que matar a ninguna vestal, sería una pena acabar con mujeres tan hermosas.

-El que me esperaba… un mes de encierro sin comida y sin ver la luz del sol, solo agua… mañana irán por mí al Santuario. Me dejaron regresar hoy solo porque quieren que me asegure de que ustedes se vayan de aquí, no quieren más espectáculos en el templo de Vesta.- replicó Adara tranquila sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-No te preocupes mi pequeña, yo me encargare de alimentarte a escondidas. Mañana cuando te trasladen al calabozo los seguiré de lejos para saber tu ubicación exacta y así poder llevarte comida durante las noches.- le aseguro Manigoldo sin importarle las implicaciones que podría conllevar eso.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- inquirió Shion, no muy seguro de que el Patriarca aceptara algo como eso.

-Sí, yo me encargare del viejo.- respondió Manigoldo, le importaba muy poco quien estuviera de acuerdo y quién no. No permitiría que su pequeña estuviera un mes sin comer, y solo bebiendo agua.

Caminaron tranquilamente hacia el Santuario, solo ligeramente vigilados por las atentas miradas de las vestales quienes comentaban lo ocurrido en la ceremonia de selección. A esas alturas ya incluso el Patriarca debía estar enterado de lo que hizo su pupilo.

-Vamos directo al recinto del Patriarca- espeto Shion con cara de preocupación, el mismo Patriarca le había dado autorización para teletransportarse junto con el resto del grupo hasta el templo del Patriarca porque necesitaba hablar con ellos urgentemente.- El mismo me lo ha comunicado…

-¡Genial! Ahora sí que estamos en problemas, malditos chismes voladores…-murmuró Dohko cruzándose de brazos, aunque para él no era nada nuevo el tener que dar la cara ante el Patriarca por alguna estupidez cometida.

Todos le observaron con cara de preocupación, mas a Dohko no le importaba, de pequeño se había caído muchas veces así que había aprendido a culpar a su madre por su salud mental.

-¡Bien, todos callados, nadie diga nada, yo me encargare de hablar con el viejo y explicarle lo sucedido!-espetó Manigoldo haciéndose responsable para que así los demás se quedaran tranquilos.

Se tomaron de las manos, e inmediatamente Shion los teletransportó, y en cuestión de segundos estuvieron en el recinto patriarcal; mas no todos estaban acostumbrados a la desconcertante técnica del lemuriano por lo que no tardaron en reaccionar.

-¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué ·$%&*/ fue eso?! ¡¿Podías por lo menos avisar, Shion, no todos somos lemurianos?! ¡Joder! – gritó Kardia disgustado, la sensación era todo menos agradable para el escorpión.

-¿Kardia que lenguaje es ese?- inquirió el Patriarca con voz lúgubre, asustando a Kardia quien no había notado que ya habían llegado.

-Lo… lo siento Patriarca… es que este imbe… perdón, mi compañero Shion, me tomo desprevenido al momento de transportarnos, y por eso reaccione de esa manera.- respondió Kardia con una sonrisa infantil e inocente.

-Muy bien… los cite aquí por un único motivo. Y creo que no es necesario que se los recuerde, ¿o sí?- preguntó el Patriarca mirando directamente a Manigoldo.

-Maestro, le pido disculpas, sé que mi método no fue el más discreto del mundo, pero tenía que asegurarme que Adara no cometiera una idiotez, ya sabe cómo es ella de terca cuando toma una decisión. – replicó el veneciano con tono despreocupado. Adara iba a abrir la boca para responder, pero prefirió callar, ya tendría tiempo para reclamarle por llamarle terca.

-Entiendo tu punto Manigoldo, pero, **¡MONTAR SEMEJANTE ESPECTACULO, QUE POR CIERTO ES FALSO, Y DAÑAR LA CEREMONIA DE LAS VESTALES DE ESA MANERA ES DEMASIADO! – **por primera vez en mucho años Sage se atrevió a gritar y perder un poco la compostura para regañar a su discípulo, pero en cuanto vio el rostro desconcertado del resto de los presentes se arrepintió un poco de haberlo hecho. – Bien, discúlpenme por eso. Albafika y Shion, pensé que ustedes podrían controlarlos, pero me doy cuenta de que no fueron capaces, y lo peor de todo es que también participaron en el hecho, permítanme decirles que estoy muy sorprendido por eso.

-Pero Patriarca, ¿de qué se sorprende? Imagínese la preocupación de Albafika al ver que está a punto de perder a su amada, era obvio que reaccionaría de esa manera. Aunque yo también me sorprendí un poco siendo sinceros. Pero luego me puse a pensar y entendí que el pez no es tan tonto como pensé, y decidió no perder la oportunidad de tener a alguien como Adara…-Kardia se hubiera seguido deslenguando de no ser porque el mismo Albafika le dio un codazo en el estomago dejándolo sin aire. ¿Quién se creía el bicho ese para andar divulgando sus sentimientos hacia Adara de esa manera, para colmo frente a ella, y de manera tan infundada, ya que la información era producto de sus cavilaciones?

-Perdone Patriarca…-musitó Albafika con la cabeza gacha. No quería que nadie viera el color rojizo que seguramente debían tener sus mejillas. Adara, avergonzada por el hecho también, se dedico a observar el techo del recinto que de repente se le había vuelto demasiado interesante.

-Y de Shion, ni se preocupe, el es así medio raro, pero bastante responsable, es solo que esta vez la situación era muy especial y se vio obligado a comportarse de esa manera.- dijo Dohko excusando a su amigo, sin que él se lo pidiera. Shion prefirió callarse y dejar el insulto para más tarde.

-Muy bien… escribiré una carta de parte del Santuario y ustedes la firmaran. Se la enviaremos a modo de disculpa a la Vestale Maxima por lo ocurrido. Regresen a sus respectivos templos, pensare en su castigo y se los daré a conocer más tarde.

-¡¿Castigo?!- gritaron los dorados a coro. Los más atrevidos como Kardia y Dohko miraron mal al pontífice y murmuraron su descontento en sus respectivos idiomas natales. Albafika solo suspiró y Manigoldo esbozo su clásica cara de "_**no me interesa**_".

-Sí, castigo. Más tarde los llamaré para dárselos a conoce. Ahora váyanse antes de que me enoje aun más.

Uno a uno fueron abandonando el recinto patriarcal. Adara les dio las gracias con una hermosa sonrisa y los despidió en la puerta, prometiendo verles más tarde y hablar con el Patriarca para que no fuera muy severo con ellos.

Adara conversó con el Patriarca y le explicó el castigo que la Vestale Maxima le había impuesto por la falta cometida mientras hacia sus labores diarias. También le comentó lo que Manigoldo le dijo que haría y le pidió permiso para ello, ya que sabía que él se sentía un poco culpable por haber causado el castigo.

El pontífice se mostró comprensivo y aceptó aun a sabiendas de que era una falta por parte del Santuario a las órdenes de Vestale Maxima, pero dado a que el estaba anuente el porqué lo habían hecho le resto importancia ya que sabía que Manigoldo de todas maneras lo haría con o sin autorización, y como caballero dorado tenía el entrenamiento suficiente para realizar ese tipo de tareas sin ser descubierto.

El día paso rápido y los cinco caballeros implicados fueron a ver al Patriarca para recibir su castigo. Para su conveniencia o pesar el castigo fue bastante simple, aunque pareciera haber sido escogido por una mujer. Se les obligo a limpiar cada una de las 12 casas del Santuario, participar en el entrenamiento de los aprendices a caballero durante dos semanas seguidas, y barrer por una semana las escalinatas del Santuario. A regañadientes aceptaron el castigo, sabiendo que en cuanto a ese tema eran bastante perezosos y tenían poca practica.

***Al día siguiente***

-_Buongiorno mio caro Gino_! – saludó efusivamente Adara. Eran aproximadamente las 6:00am por lo que se vio obligada a gritar para que Manigoldo le escuchara.

-_Alessia, Che ci fai qui bambina_?- preguntó Manigoldo con pesadez, odiaba levantarse tan temprano, y más si tenía trabajo por hacer como ese día y el resto de los días que le duraba su castigo.

-Vine a despedirme antes de que vengan a buscarme de parte del templo de Vesta. Y de paso te ayudare un poco a limpiar tu casa, para que así no tengas tanto trabajo.- respondió Adara sonriente. Manigoldo la observó con ternura y le sonrió ante el gesto.

-Gracias _bambina_, tu siempre tan linda… pero no te preocupes, mejor desayunemos y dejemos el trabajo de limpieza para después. No nos veremos muy seguido durante un mes así que es mejor aprovechar el tiempo. – y poniéndose de pie se dirigió al baño donde se dio una ducha rápida y fue a la cocina acompañado por Adara y prepararon desayuno para ambos.

-Esto esta delicioso… ¿Qué quieres que te lleve para cenar más tarde, Alessia?

-Pues, no sé, algo sencillo, de seguro no tendrás muchas ganas de cocinar luego de todos tus quehaceres.

-Bueno, está bien, veré que se me ocurre… _ragazza_, me quedo una duda, ¿el beso de ayer, fue tu primer beso?- Adara hizo un gran esfuerzo para no atragantarse con el bocado que tenía en la boca; ella y Manigoldo se tenían mucha confianza y no había secretos entre ellos, pero le avergonzaba un poco hablar de cosas como las que le acababa de preguntar.

-Pues… bueno… este… yo… ¡Bueno, si! Era mi primer beso…-respondió Adara con algo de vergüenza y levemente ruborizada.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡No lo puedo creer! Pero no te lo tomes tan en serio, soy tu guardián, eres como una hija para mí. Aunque debo confesarte que cada vez que lo recuerdo me dan ganas de vomitar.

-¡¿**QUE**?!- gritó Adara dejando de comer. Una cosa era darle su primer beso sin querer a su guardián y otra muy diferente era que él le dijera que le provoca ganas de vomitar, ¿acaso besaba tan mal? A veces odiaba la sinceridad de Manigoldo.

-Pero no lo tomes de esa manera, no digo que beses mal, todo lo contrario, tienes labios muy suaves y "besables" como dice Kardia, pero lo que realmente quiero decir es que me provoca arcadas recordarlo porque como ya te he dicho, te veo como una hija, o una hermana. ¿Entiendes? El haberte besado es como si hubiera cometido incesto para mí.- explico Manigoldo conteniendo una ola de carcajadas.

-Entiendo… pero bueno, no te lo tomes tan en serio. No tiene que ser mi primer beso si no quiero.- respondió Adara sacándole la lengua. Seguramente en unos años si llegaba a tener una hija, no le diría que su primer beso fue con su guardián porque pensándolo bien, sonaba bastante patético a menos que le contara la historia completa con Albafika incluido.

-Claro, eso sería muy conveniente. ¿Qué prefieres decirle a Albafika, que yo te di tu primer beso o engañarlo diciéndole que ya te lo habían dado y arriesgarte a que el piense que no eres tan inocente como él cree?

-¡Oye, ¿Qué tiene que ver Albafika en esto?!

-Por favor Adara, no te hagas la tonta, no me vas a decir que en tan solo unos días olvidaste los sentimientos que guardas desde que viste a Albafika por primera vez.

-No eres de mucha ayuda en el proceso de lograrlo.- recriminó Adara mirando feo a Manigoldo.

-No lo lograras, ese maldito es tan inolvidable para ti como el sabor de la pizza napolitana. Dale tiempo al tonto ese, es tan solitario que no sabe cómo tratarte, eso es todo.

-Mejor hablemos de otra cosa, ¿sí? No quiero partir al encierro hablando de Albafika. Tendré un mes entero para batallar con mi mente.

- _Come vuoi, principessa_!

Hablaron durante largo rato de todo tipo de cosas. Cerca de las 8:00am Shion le aviso a Manigoldo que habían llegado a buscar a Adara a través de sus pensamientos por lo que ambos se encaminaron al primer templo del Santuario donde le esperaba la pequeña representación del templo de Vesta.

Para su sorpresa, todos los caballeros dorados, Berenike, e incluso el Patriarca y la misma diosa Athena estaban ahí para despedirle cosa que no le agrado a la Vestale Maxima que también se hallaba presente junto a otras vestales del templo. Se despidió de cada uno, tomándose su tiempo. Justo cuando se iba, alguien se le acercó.

-Adara… toma, es para ti… espero que estés pronto de regreso…- dijo suavemente Albafika extendiéndole una hermosa rosa roja a la chica quien con una sonrisa recibió el regalo.

-Muchas gracias Albafika… nos vemos pronto…-respondió Adara tomando la rosa y llevándosela a la nariz de inmediato inhalando el dulce aroma de su flor favorita.- Tus rosas, como siempre, tienen una fragancia deliciosa…- se atrevió a decir de forma poco audible, para que solo Albafika pudiera escucharle.

-Gracias por el cumplido, prometo darte una sorpresa cuando estés de regreso…

-¿En serio? ¿Qué es?- preguntó Adara curiosa.

-Si te dijera no sería una sorpresa entonces…

-Entonces esperaré… hasta pronto Albafika…- Adara se despidió del pisciano e inicio la marcha junto con la Vestale Maxima y su comitiva que ya comenzaban a indicarle que debían partir. Manigoldo un poco lejos de allí les seguía la pista para saber exactamente el lugar en el que estaría Adara recluida durante un largo mes.

-_Ses snart min vackra prinsessa_…-murmuró Albafika en sueco suspirando, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para los que se hallaban allí presentes.

-¡Uii parece que alguien está enamorado!- se burló Kardia haciendo muecas exageradas de típico enamorado haciendo reír a todos, incluso a Athena que intentaba disimular sus risas.

-Si tanto te gusta, ¿Por qué no la aceptaste cuando te confesó lo que sentía por ti, en vez de rechazarla? – inquirió Dohko sarcásticamente.

-Porque eso sería muy imprudente. No olvidemos el factor "**veneno mortal**" de Albafika. – se adelantó en responder Degel observando a Dohko con cara de: _**"¿Entiendes estúpido?".**_

-Ejem… es cierto, lo había olvidado. -reconoció Dohko avergonzado.- Lo siento Albafika.

-No te preocupes.- respondió el santo de Piscis secamente.- Me retiro, tengo labores que cumplir y un castigo que acatar. – Albafika se retiró e inició su ascenso hacia su templo.

-¿Será que algún día dejara de ser tan… Albafika?- indagó Dohko al aire.

-Puede que muy pronto… estamos trabajando en ello.- anunció el Patriarca sonriendo, y mirando a Degel con ojos de complicidad a lo que el Santo de Acuario respondió con una pequeña sonrisa llena de seguridad.

***Más tarde, Calabozos del templo de Vesta***

-Psst… psst… _ragazza_… preciosa… Adara… Alessia… ¡Joder! - Manigoldo trataba por todos los medios de despertar a Adara quien yacía dormida en una esquina de su celda. Había logrado subir al tejado del calabozo y colocarse justo en la ventana del calabozo de Adara, había una planicie donde podía sentarse y conversar con Adara sin problema. No quería ser brusco pero no le quedo más remedio que recurrir a medidas extremas. - **¡Atención, vienen por el Dux!**

-¡No, papá! – gritó Adara despertando sobresaltada. - ¡Gino! ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¿Qué no ves que me asustas?

-Claro que lo noto, pero llevo mucho llamándote y no despertabas, así que no me quedo otro remedio, tienes el sueño muy pesado. ¿Eres hombre o qué?

-¡Es culpa tuya por venir a estas horas! Hace mucho que el campanario marco las 10:00pm.

-Lo siento, pero solo podre venir a esta hora a traerte de comer. Con eso de los entrenamientos y la limpieza no me queda mucho tiempo libre.

-Bueno está bien, no te preocupes, es mejor comer a esta hora que no comer nada.

-Además a esta hora ya todos duermen por aquí. Estas vestales son más vagas y perezosas que Dohko.

-Nada de eso, duermen temprano para mantener su belleza durante más años. O por lo menos esa es la excusa que dan.

-Como sea… toma, te hice pasta napolitana.- Manigoldo le extendió un plato ligeramente cubierto con una manta y un cubierto para que comiera. Adara tomo el plato alegremente y comió hasta saciarse, deshaciéndose en elogios por las increíbles habilidades culinarias de su amigo. Cuando hubo terminado de comer, Manigoldo le dio un beso en las mejillas y un intento de abrazo a través de los barrotes y se dirigió de regreso al Santuario.

Los primeros 5 días pasaron con bastante tranquilidad. Manigoldo iba siempre pasadas las 10:00pm a llevarle comida y regresaba al Santuario a eso de las 12:30am, y siempre le esperaban el resto de los dorados despiertos, algunos en el templo de Shion y otros en el suyo, para preguntarle cómo se encontraba Adara y luego irse a dormir. Albafika por su parte estaba adoptando la costumbre de quedarse a dormir en el templo de Manigoldo y hacerle un cuestionario completo sobre el estado de Adara antes de descansar.

-¡Gino! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué me preparaste hoy?- preguntó Adara feliz de ver a su amigo. Era la sexta noche y había tardado más de lo normal por lo que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse despierta.

-Hola mi pequeña, estoy un poco cansado, y te prepare canelones, toma…-le respondió con tono cansino extendiéndole el plato.

-Gracias… ¿te encuentras bien? Te noto extraño y muy cansado.

-Sí, el entrenamiento hoy con los aprendices fue bastante extenso y luego de eso tuve una pequeña reunión con el Patriarca.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora Manigoldo?

-Nada… pero te tengo una noticia.

-¿Cuál?

-Tendré que irme de misión por unas semanas a la Isla de Creta, por lo que no podre venir a traerte de comer, pero le pediré a uno de los muchachos que lo haga.

-No te preocupes Gino, no quiero incomodar ni causar molestias. Ve a tu misión tranquilo.

-No te hagas la víctima. Ya te dije que enviaré a alguien y punto. Ahora come y cállate, no quiero más comentarios al respecto. – Adara iba a replicar como siempre, pero prefirió callar, su amigo estaba lo bastante cansado como para fastidiarle.

-¿Y cuando te vas?

-Mañana por la tarde, aprovechare el día para descansar y reponer fuerzas para el viaje. Así que desde mañana por la noche uno de los muchachos vendrá a verte y a alimentarte.

-Está bien…- respondió Adara a secas, no muy de acuerdo con eso.

Conversaron por un rato más hasta que Manigoldo no soporto el cansancio y se despidió de su pequeña prometiéndole regresar de su misión lo más pronto posible.

Apenas estuvo sola, Adara empezó a preguntarse a quien le pediría Manigoldo que se tomara la molestia de preparar y llevarle de comer todos los días.

-¡Por favor, que no se le ocurra pedírselo a él! – rogó mentalmente pensando en un caballero de exquisita hermosura que todavía ocupaba más de la mitad de sus pensamientos. Sin duda, el olvido, no era una de sus habilidades más sobresalientes.

* * *

**¡Cooorte!**

**¡Hasta aquí este capítulo, no, no me maten!**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado y que sus dedos se pongan de acuerdo con el teclado para escribir un review y alegrarme la vida jajajaa!**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**Aclaración:**la estructura que presento de las "vestales" y las "sacerdotisas" son enteramente mías para efectos del fic, así como la historia de Adara, la Rep. De Venecia y su desaparición, los dux de Venecia, etc.

* * *

***Pensamientos de Adara, Flash Back***

_Recuerdo aquel día… era una cálida tarde de verano… caminaba por los alrededores del Santuario, aburrida y sin nada que hacer puesto que Gino se encontraba en sus entrenamientos con el Patriarca Sage y yo ya había terminado mis clases por ese día…_

_Me senté bajo la sombra de un árbol a comer una manzana que había comprado días atrás en el pueblo vecino, y fue entonces cuando le vi a lo lejos __caminar en dirección a donde yo me encontraba…_

_Se veía tan irreal… sus facciones eran tan perfectas… parecía un ángel caído del cielo… si pensaba que mi existencia había sido un infierno, mi vida entera había sido redimida al contemplar su belleza… _

_Era hermoso… tan hermoso que seguramente sobresaldría entre una multitud… este momento quedaría marcado en la eternidad… podía morir en este momento y no me quejaría, todo había valido la pena con tan solo mirar su rostro… _

_Había escuchado sobre su belleza cuando las aprendices comentaban acerca de cada uno de los caballeros dorados, pero sus descripciones no lograban hacerle justicia a la verdadera belleza del caballero de Piscis… _

_El era la definición de la belleza y la hermosura… ¿Seria hijo de la diosa Afrodita? Eso era imposible, pero sin duda la diosa de la belleza había sido demasiado generosa con él. Había demasiada hermosura reunida en el, que llegaba a ser un insulto para los menos afortunados. _

_¡Y sin que lo esperara los dioses fueron buenos conmigo también! El precioso caballero de Piscis, llamado Albafika se dignaba a mirar a una pobre chica común como yo… pude apreciar sus orbes azul cobalto, su nariz perfecta, sus labios delgados y codiciables… _

_No sé cuánto tiempo lo observe con la mirada perdida, completamente encantada por su hermosura… y entonces sucedió… sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que jamás he podido olvidar… me petrifique en ese momento y mi corazón latió desbocado cuando camino hacia mí, quedando a tan solo un metro de distancia… pero no me asombró aquello, ya Gino me había hablado de su sangre toxica y de la distancia que suele poner entre él y el resto de las personas…_

_-Hola… mi nombre es Albafika de Piscis… ¿Tu eres Adara, cierto?- me preguntó sin quitar esa sonrisa que me enloquecía. _

_-Sí, Adara…-susurré sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Me sentía perdida en el ancho mar de su mirada._

_-Un gusto conocerte. Vine de parte de Manigoldo. Me pidió que te dijera que por favor le prepararas algo de comer, porque saldrá algo tarde del entrenamiento y no tendrá fuerzas para hacerlo el mismo. – me dijo con su voz tan dulce como la ambrosia. _

_-Está bien… gracias por el mensaje. – estoy segura de que si fuera capaz de ver mi propio rostro en ese momento, me arrepentiría de ser tan obvia. _

_-Bueno, con tu permiso me retiro.- el hizo una pequeña reverencia y emprendió su hermoso andar por la misma senda por donde había venido. _

_Lo observe cuidadosamente hasta que se perdió de mi vista… el aroma a rosas que desprendía su cuerpo quedo impregnado a mi alrededor y desde ese momento tengo sus espinas clavadas en el corazón como un eterno recordatorio de este día… _

***Fin del Flash Back* **

-Albafika…- susurró Adara medio dormida en el piso de su celda. Llevaba todo el día pensando en el santo de Piscis, y se sentía estúpida por ello. Cuando más trataba de olvidarlo más recordaba su rostro, sus tan escasas sonrisas, y el aroma a rosas que hacía a su corazón latir desbocado.

Escucho un crujir en el tejado cercano a su celda que le hizo salir de sus pensamientos sobre el joven pisciano y la mantuvo alerta. Seguramente sería uno de los caballeros dorados, quien se encargaría de llevarle comida todas las noches. La cuestión era, ¿a quién se lo había pedido Manigoldo?

-Buenas noches…- dijo el caballero en cuestión asomándose a la ventana. Una voz demasiado conocida para Adara quien inmediato se maldijo por pensar tanto en el, era como si lo hubiera invocado con su pensamiento.

-Buenas noches Albafika…-respondió Adara acercándose a una distancia prudente del pisciano quien le observaba con curiosidad, como haciendo una revisión mental de su estado.

-Te traje algo de comer… espero que te guste… la comida sueca es un poco diferente a la italiana, pero igual espero que sea de tu agrado…- advirtió el joven extendiendo el plato envuelto con un cubierto.

-Gracias… seguramente debe ser deliciosa…- replicó con una sonrisa.

Albafika tomó asiento mientras observaba a Adara comer. Se le veía en el rostro que estaba un poco sorprendida, y hasta cierto punto incómoda con su presencia. El también se sentía un poco extraño, pero se había atrevido a pedirle a Manigoldo que le permitiera ser él quien se encargara de cuidar de Adara el tiempo que estuviese fuera, así que no tenía otra opción.

Quería aprovechar todas y cada una de las noches para acercarse lo más posible a Adara. Sabía que al principio sería algo difícil pero con el pasar del tiempo ambos dejarían de lado la vergüenza por el pasado y establecerían una nueva relación.

***Pensamientos Albafika***

_Jamás imagine que me pasaría algo así. Y precisamente con ella. Recuerdo la primera vez que le hable, estaba tan nervioso, y eso que solo era una trivialidad. Siempre me he preguntado que estaría pensando en aquel momento que me observaba de manera tan insistente. Sentía que su mirada desnudaba mi alma, mi corazón…_

_Adara… has revolucionado mi vida por completo… y pensar que me condenaba a la soledad del encierro, y ahora lucho contra eso para acercarme a ti… _

_Eres tan hermosa… la belleza misma personificada… tengo tanta suerte de tener tu amor… solo espero poder disfrutar algún día de el… _

_Mi sangre… mi bendición y maldición al mismo tiempo… maestro, ¿alguna vez estuvo en esta situación? Lástima que no había un Degel en su generación que se ocupara de investigar acerca de su toxicidad… todo habría sido tan diferente… pero los dioses no desearon que fuera así… solo espero que una vez terminada la investigación, Degel me tenga buenas noticias… no quiero ilusionarme y luego enterarme de que no puedo tener aquello que tanto deseo…_

_Min vackra prinsessa… mi bella princesa… te amo tanto… si, te amo… aunque sea tan frio y me aleje… mi corazón late por ti… cada noche duermo pensando en ti… cada día despierto pensando en ti… en mis sueños me veo junto a ti… en mis sueños puedo abrazarte, besarte, acariciarte… en mis sueños puedo amarte sin restricciones… no hay sangre ni veneno que nos separe…_

_Quisiera poder decirte esto en voz audible y que entiendas de una vez por todas la inmensidad de los sentimientos que llevo en mí… Adara por favor espera un poco mas… tenme un poco de paciencia… ¡Muero por estar junto a ti! ¡Mi vida solo tendrá sentido si logro estar a tu lado! Por favor entiende que te llevo marcada en mi corazón… que te llevo tatuada a fuego en mi interior… solo espera un poco mas y prometo entregarte todo lo que hay en mi… seré tuyo por completo, pero solo dame tiempo…_

***Fin, Pensamientos Albafika***

-Albafika, ¿te encuentras bien? – de la nada el joven había empezado a llorar y tenía la mirada perdida en alguna lugar. Era la primera vez que Adara lo veía llorar, e incluso así le parecía hermoso.

-Perdóname… suelo ser muy apasionado con mis pensamientos, tanto que me olvide que estabas aquí… - respondió Albafika ocultando su rostro con su flequillo, mientras enjugaba las lagrimas que habían surcado sus mejillas. Se había emocionado demasiado, si así era cuando pensaba en ella, ¿Cómo sería si llegaba a declarársele?

-¿Estás seguro? – inquirió Adara no muy convencida.

-Sí, estoy bien. ¿Terminaste de comer?

-Si ya termine, estaba deliciosa, gracias Albafika…

-De nada. Es mi responsabilidad. Mañana vendré con Kardia. Muere por verte. Que tengas buenas noches.- y ahí estaba de nuevo la frialdad característica de Piscis haciendo su aparición. Albafika se maldecía interiormente por ser tan cortante en ese momento, pero el haber llorado frente a Adara lo había alterado demasiado como para seguir por mucho más tiempo cerca de ella.

-Está bien. Gracias y buenas noches Albafika… - Adara se enojo. ¿Por qué precisamente en ese momento Albafika tenía que comportarse así? Odiaba los repentinos cambios del joven pisciano. Un día estaban bien y el otro no soportaba verla.

Adara lo vio alejarse por el tejado, hasta que salto al suelo y quedó fuera de su vista. Se recostó en su cama y mientras recordaba la imagen de Albafika llorando, se durmió.

-Albafika… no llores… yo… yo te amo…- dijo Adara en sueños, siendo llevada a otros lugares de su mente por los brazos de Morfeo.

***Noche siguiente, templo de Acuario***

-¿Así que eso es lo que has estado haciendo todos estos días, Degel?- murmuró Kardia cuando al fin su amigo le reveló de que se trataba su investigación.

-Sí, estoy investigando acerca de Albafika y su sangre. El Patriarca me encomendó esa tarea y ya falta poco para terminar.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Son buenas o malas noticias?

-No puedo decirte. Albafika debe ser el primero en saberlo, no tu.

-Oye, estas conspirando para arrebatarme a mi chica. Tengo derecho a saber si la perderé por completo o no.

-Kardia por favor. Adara no es tu chica. Siempre ha sido la chica de Albafika.

-¿Según quien, iceberg?

-Según todos. El único inconveniente aquí, siempre ha sido la sangre de Albafika, así que una vez esclarezcamos ese punto ellos podrán darle un rumbo a su relación.

-Oh si, Cupido. Pareces una vieja casamentera.

-No te quejes. Tú tienes mucho de donde escoger, Albafika no. El es de esas personas antisociales que solo se enamoran una vez.

-Sí, tan parecido a ti. No me sorprendería que te casaras con un libro si sigues de rata bibliotecaria.

El comentario de Kardia no hizo sino sacar a Degel de sus casillas. Estuvieron discutiendo durante largo rato, gritándose toda clase de insultos y burlas, hasta que sintieron el cosmos de alguien más acercándose.

-Buenas noches, Degel, Kardia…- saludó Albafika con su habitual serenidad.

-Buenas noches…- respondió el dúo a coro, claramente indignados porque el pisciano los escuchara discutir.

-Kardia, ¿ya estás listo? Es hora de irnos.- notificó Albafika al escorpión, quien le acompañaría a ver a Adara aquella noche. No quería exponer sus sentimientos como la noche anterior, así que prefería ir acompañado.

-Si vámonos. Ya estoy listo. Aquí tengo la comida que le prepare a mi preciosa. Nos vemos, cubito de hielo.- se despidió Kardia haciéndole una mueca al de Acuario, quien se limito a asesinarlo con la mirada.

-Buenas noches Degel, que descanses.- dijo Albafika sonriéndole al de Acuario.

-Buenas noches Albafika. Te pido que mañana me permitas acompañarte a ver a Adara, me gustaría saber como esta y también prepararle su comida.- expresó Degel sonriendo. También quería ver a la pequeña dueña del corazón de Piscis y amiga-hermana de todos.

-Claro que si Degel, mañana puedes ir conmigo. Incluso puedes decirles a los demás para que también se pongan de acuerdo y vaya uno cada día conmigo a visitarla.- sugirió Albafika. Diez días eran suficientes para que el controlara sus emociones y pudiera adaptarse a estar cerca de Adara por periodos más prolongados de tiempo. Además de que a Adara le encantaría ver a cada uno de los caballeros con quienes mantenía una cercana relación.

-¡Me parece una idea estupenda! Mañana temprano pasare por los templo de cada uno para ponernos de acuerdo. Buenas noches y que les vaya bien.- replicó Degel, y luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia, se despidió de sus compañeros quienes emprendieron su camino a los calabozos del templo de Vesta.

-Oye Albafika, respóndeme algo, ¿tu amas a Adara?- preguntó Kardia cuando ya iban bastante avanzados en el camino. Albafika lo miro con malicia, pero trato de relajarse lo más posible.- No me lo tomes a mal, ni pienses que soy un metido, es solo una pregunta que tenemos la mayoría de los caballeros desde que ocurrió el incidente.

-Entiendo… bueno, si prometes no decirle nada a Adara contestare tu pregunta.

-Palabra de caballero.- juró Kardia, serio por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Casi siempre andaba acelerado, a lo loco y fastidiando a quien se le cruzara por el camino.

-Bien… yo amo a Adara… la amo de verdad, pero por el momento no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos y es por eso que me comporto de la manera en la que lo hago.

-Tu situación es bastante complicada, y la verdad es que me sorprende que me hayas invitado a venir contigo y que hayas extendido la invitación para el resto de nuestros compañeros. ¿Eso se debe a que no quieres estar a solas con ella?

-Bueno Kardia, normalmente estas conversaciones solo suelo sostenerlas con Manigoldo, pero hare una excepción es esta ocasión. Como de seguro sabrás, Degel y el Patriarca están llevando a cabo una investigación acerca del alcance de la toxicidad de mi sangre. Del resultado de esa investigación depende mi relación con Adara. Pero últimamente, por todo lo que ha sucedido, tengo deseos de expresarle todo lo que siento por ella, ser honesto y decirle la verdad. Mas no me puedo arriesgar a hacerlo, ya que si lo hago es obvio que ambos querremos estar más cerca uno del otro y sin los resultados de la investigación, hacer algo como eso sería un riesgo para ambos. Es por eso que les pedí que me acompañaran. Podre estar cerca de ella y aprenderé a controlar estos impulsos. Esto también me ayudara a dejar un poco mi conducta antisocial y aprender a rodearme de más personas. Todo esto lo hago por ella, ya que es una persona bastante sociable.

-Vaya, entonces sí es cierto eso de que el amor cambia a las personas… bueno Albafika, si tus sentimientos son tan sinceros y profundos por mi amada princesa, entonces te dejare el camino libre para que la conquistes.- espetó Kardia con sorna, provocando una carcajada en Albafika, cosa que dejo al de Escorpio con la quijada desencajada, nunca, en toda su vida, había escuchado al de Piscis reír de esa manera, ahora si se había convencido de que realmente el amor cambia a las personas, Albafika era la más certera prueba de ello.

Caminaron por unos cuantos minutos más y llegaron al pequeño bosque que daba con la parte trasera del calabozo. Lo cruzaron y dieron con una columna que utilizaban para ascender hasta el tejado. Cuando estuvieron arriba y Albafika le mostro la planicie que daba con la ventana de la Adara, Kardia corrió y empezó a llamarla.

-¡Kardia, guarda silencio, pueden escucharnos!- le regañó Albafika una vez que lo alcanzó.

-Upps, lo siento, me deje llevar por la emoción de ver a mi princesa.- replicó Kardia buscando a Adara con la mirada.- ¿Estás seguro de que esta es la celda de mi pequeña? ¿No la veo por ningún lado?

-¿Cómo? Esta es su celda, a menos que… ¡**Escóndete**!- exclamo Albafika al ver que venía alguien acercándose a la celda.

Alguien abrió la celda de Adara y la joven sacerdotisa entro por ella, se veía bastante malograda y cansada. Detrás de ella entro Amalia y otras vestales. Kardia y Albafika observaban todo escondidos detrás de una pequeña estatua que se encontraba como ornamento en el tejado.

-Muy bien Adara espero que ahora si quieras hablar…- susurró Amalia. Su expresión no era la de siempre, más bien parecía una serpiente, según Kardia.

-Ya le he dicho la verdad. Manigoldo y yo tenemos una relación y es por eso que él hizo lo que hizo durante la ceremonia la selección.- respondió Adara por enésima vez. Amalia había ido a visitarla a su celda y le había pedido que le explicara lo ocurrido durante la ceremonia. Pero como no le creía el engaño, la había puesto a limpiar pisos, baños, y a pulir las muchas estatuas que adornaban el templo de Vesta.

-No te creo. Sé muy bien el tipo de relación que tienen tu y el caballero de Cáncer. Lo que yo creo es que se armaron todo ese espectáculo por otra razón. Quizá porque tienen la esperanza de que su antigua república se vuelva a levantar y no quieren enterrar el legado de tu familia, o porque quizás hay alguien más en tu corazón a quien no quieres exponer…

-¿Alguien más? Esta equivocada Srta. Amalia. Yo solo tengo ojos para Manigoldo, y si, también creemos que algún día Venecia restaurara su gloria perdida y volveremos a reinar.

-Adara, yo también fui joven, y bastante tonta, debo decir. El amor no se hizo para todos. Existimos personas que no nacimos para amar ni para ser amadas, y muchas veces es mejor aceptar el rechazo y pasar esa página del libro de nuestras vidas y comenzar uno nuevo. Te estoy brindando una oportunidad que cualquier otra sacerdotisa mataría por tener, así que piénsalo bien antes de tomar una decisión equivocada. Simplemente hay venenos para los cuales no hay cura…- dicho esto Amalia salió dejando a Adara sola nuevamente y dio la orden para volver a cerrar la celda.

Albafika y Kardia no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban. ¿Hasta qué punto era capaz de llegar Amalia? Y sin duda alguna la Vestale Maxima estaba más informada de lo que aparentaba.

Adara solo suspiro cansada y se sentó en la esquina habitual a esperar a que apareciera Albafika en algún momento con su comida. Estaba desanimada y triste. El encuentro con Albafika la noche anterior le hacían pensar que tal vez las palabras de Amalia podrían ser ciertas, pero prefería no pensar en eso, esperaría a salir de allí y entonces encararía a Albafika para aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas y así poder cerrar o continuar con ese capítulo de su vida.

-¡Mi pequeña!- saludó Kardia efusivamente apareciéndose por la ventana de la celda luego de que hubieran constatado que Amalia y su grupo se habían retirado.

-¿Kardia? ¡Qué bueno verte! - respondió Adara emocionada de ver al Escorpio, el siempre la hacia reír con sus excentricidades.

-Buenas noches Adara…- saludó Albafika un poco desanimado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Buenas noches Albafika, ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar…- respondió el pisciano tomando asiento.

-Mi pequeña, mira, cocine para ti…- Kardia le extendió un plato con legumbres bañadas en aceite de oliva y pescado asado.

-Muchas gracias Kardia, se ve delicioso…-expresó Adara empezando a comer. - ¡Esta realmente delicioso, no sabía que eras tan buen cocinero!

-¡Ya sabes, yo soy el gran Kardia de Escorpio, no hay nada que no pueda hacer!- espetó el escorpio con su habitual sarcasmo arrancando risas de Adara, quien trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Albafika observaba atentamente a Adara dialogar animadamente con Kardia sobre cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera. Se le veía tan cómoda y alegre con la compañía del escorpión que no parecía que hubiera realizado todos los trabajos que según le contó a Kardia había realizado ese día.

-Mi pequeña, hace un rato escuchamos a la despiadada Amalia cuando estuvo aquí. Al parecer no se comió el cuento de que tú y Manigoldo son pareja…

-No, para nada. Amalia no es tonta. Sabe que es mentira…

-Y ella cree que en realidad nos montamos el espectáculo porque tu estas enamorada de otro que no ha correspondido a tus sentimientos, ¿cierto?

-Ciertamente Kardia… - Adara no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada a Albafika que le miraba atentamente con, ¿una lágrima en sus ojos? Ya era la segunda vez que le veía llorar. El sólo le quito la mirada y oculto sus ojos con su flequillo.- Pero, no voy a hacerle caso a las palabras de Amalia. Esperare a salir de aquí y entonces le pediré una explicación a aquella persona. Entonces decidiré que hacer.

Albafika dio un respingo y miró a Adara con los ojos llenos de esperanza. ¿Había escuchado bien? Como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, Adara le sonrió y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Albafika sin poderlo creer musito un "_**gracias**_" en silencio y le regaló una sonrisa llena de emoción a la que Adara respondió por igual, recordando aquel día en que le conoció y cayó bajo el hechizo de la belleza del pisciano.

Kardia observaba todo de reojo. Su pequeño plan había sido efectivo. Al parecer esos dos eran más cabezas duras de lo que él pensaba, por lo que se vio obligado a intervenir antes de que se creara un nuevo conflicto entre ellos.

Se quedaron un rato más hasta que Adara comenzó a quedarse dormida apoyada en los barrotes de la ventana, entonces se despidieron y le dejaron descansar, alegrándola con la noticia de que la noche siguiente Degel iría a visitarle también.

Albafika le dio una última mirada a su bella princesa quien yacía dormida en su pequeña cama. Cuando se encontraba completamente perdido contemplando su belleza dormitar, Adara abrió los ojos y le saco la lengua a modo de burla, arrancándole una sonrisa más a Piscis antes de que partiera de regreso al Santuario.

Ahora más que nunca la amaba, y se determinó en su interior a hacer lo que fuera necesario para estar junto a ella el resto de sus días…

* * *

**Déjenme quitarme un poco el azúcar de encima, este capítulo es demasiado, ¡meloso! **

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews que me animan a seguir con esta historia!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo,**

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**Aclaración:**la estructura que presento de las "vestales" y las "sacerdotisas" son enteramente mías para efectos del fic, así como la historia de Adara, la Rep. De Venecia y su desaparición, los dux de Venecia, etc.

**Hoy es un día muy especial para mí, realmente es mi día favorito del año: ¡ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! Wiii! ¡Y para conmemorar mi día especial decidí subir un nuevo capítulo! ¡Gracias a mi amiga Rubetcas, y a las chicas lindas que siguen y dejan sus preciosos reviews en este fic: Asalea19, Amaranth9, Sol naciente, Natalie, y Hikari-Moonlight, y si me falto alguna, MIL disculpas! ¡Muchas gracias a todas! XOXO!**

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente. Albafika, Kardia, Dohko, y Shion habían cumplido con el castigo, mientras que ya faltaba poco para que el de Adara terminara también. Ella había recibido la visita de cada uno de los caballeros que se encontraban en el Santuario; disfrutó de la gran habilidad culinaria de algunos y de las peripecias e inventos de otros.

Amalia seguía insistiendo en que le revelara la identidad del caballero del cual estaba enamorada, ya que por consejo de los dorados Adara le había explicado que Manigoldo había hecho aquello solo para proteger el legado y el futuro de su familia por si algún día Venecia lograba ser independiente de nuevo. Pero la Vestale Maxima estaba cada día mas convencida de la existencia de alguien más en el corazón de Adara, específicamente de alguien muy venenoso, y que la había rechazado tiempo atrás. Siendo esta la verdadera razón por la cual no deseaba ser vestal.

A tan solo tres días de la liberación, Adara se encontraba como de costumbre en una esquina de su celda esperando a que llegara Albafika. Luego de la visita de cada uno de los dorados, el había empezado a asistir solo nuevamente a ver a la joven sacerdotisa.

-Hola, buenas noches…-saludó Albafika emergiendo en la ventana como si fuera un fantasma.

-Hola Albafika…-replicó Adara poniéndose de pie. Albafika le extendió su comida y se sentó como siempre a observarla comer.

-Ya falta poco para que te liberen…-musitó mirando a Adara de reojo, tratando de entablar una conversación por lo menos decente y que durara más de 2 minutos.

-Sí, no sabes cuánto ansío salir de aquí… y ver la sorpresa que se supone me ibas a preparar.- espetó Adara tanteando terreno para ver si al de Piscis se le había olvidado lo prometido.

-Tu sorpresa ya esta lista. Tan solo está esperando por ti, estoy seguro de que te gustará.

-¿Ah sí, porque tan seguro?

-Solo espera y verás…- respondió Albafika con misterio sonriéndole a la chica quien le contestó con una mueca.

-¿Has sabido algo de Manigoldo?

-Claro, regresa mañana por la mañana, así que me supongo que esta será mi última noche por aquí. Mando a decir que te extrañaba mucho en la carta que recibió el Patriarca hoy.

-Oh entiendo, yo también lo extraño mucho. Pero tú has sido una muy grata compañía Albafika, gracias por tu dedicación.

-Muchas gracias Adara, tu también has sido una compañía estupenda. Y me alegra haber pasado todo este tiempo contigo. – Adara le sonrió al de Piscis a modo de respuesta. Estaba bastante ruborizada y esperaba que la oscuridad de la noche fuera suficiente para ocultarlo.

Conversaron por un rato mas, y luego se despidieron, prometiendo Albafika que vendría el día de la liberación para acompañarla y luego mostrarle su sorpresa.

***Al día siguiente, Santuario de Athena***

**-**¡Rosa con patas! ¿Cómo has estado amigo?- gritó Manigoldo, saludando muy a su manera a Albafika, quien aun se encontraba envuelto en las sabanas desde la entrada de la casa de Piscis.- No puede ser, que vago eres rositas, pensé que ya estabas despierto.

-¿Podrías dejar el escándalo por favor? Intento dormir.- respondió Albafika acomodándose el flequillo. Aun recién despierto la belleza de Piscis seguía siendo sobresaliente y su característico aroma impregnaba la habitación entera.

-No me digas, a ver déjame adivinar, ¿te quedaste hasta tarde con Adara? Espero que te hayas comportado a la altura de un caballero, Piscis. – expresó Manigoldo con una mirada llena de lujuria.

-Muy a la altura Manigoldo, más de lo que debido. – replicó Albafika bufando y sentándose en su cama, y como si lo hubieran invitado a pasar, Manigoldo tomo asiento a su lado también.

-Siempre he dicho que eres un cobarde, si fuera yo, ya le hubiera estampado un beso.- rió con sorna Manigoldo, burlándose de la caballerosidad del pisciano.

-Si claro, como hiciste en la ceremonia de selección. Y eso me recuerda una cuestión, ¿era ese el primer beso de Adara?- inquirió Albafika con rostro enojado observando cual león a Manigoldo quien le sonreía nerviosamente.

-Bueno, amigo mío, ¿qué te puedo decir? Como decía Niccolò di Bernardo dei Machiavelli,** "**_El fin justifica los medios_**". **Tómalo como un pequeño sacrificio a cambio de que no la perdieras para siempre.

-**¡MANIGOLDO, TE VOY A MATAR! – **gritó Albafika furibundo dándole caza al de Cáncer por toda la habitación y una vez lo alcanzó, se le abalanzó encima e intentó ahorcarlo.

-¡Albafika, cálmate amigo! ¡Piensa que todavía lo más valioso de alguien como Adara, aparte de su corazón y su amor, puede ser para ti!- musitó Manigoldo con esfuerzo debido a la presión del agarre. Al instante Albafika le soltó sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería. Tomó el argumento como valido y decidió no matarlo.

-Bien, pero que conste que **eso** no es lo más importante. El solo hecho de tener su amor es más que suficiente para mí.

-Si claro, tu siempre tan puro y casto, pareces hermano de Degel.- espetó Manigoldo sobándose el cuello.

-Exactamente. Hasta el matrimonio. ¿Estabas con el Patriarca rindiendo informe?

-Sí. Iba de camino a mi templo a descansar para ver a Adara más tarde, así que pase a saludarte.

-Me alegro que estés de regreso y que te haya ido bien en tu misión. Yo tengo que ocuparme en la sorpresa que le prometí a Adara, así que hazme el favor de seguir tu camino y no molestarme más.

-¿Y se puede saber de qué se trata?

-No, así que lárgate antes de que use una de mis Demon Roses contigo.- contestó Albafika haciendo aparecer una de las mencionadas rosas en su mano.

-Está bien, ya me voy rosa con patas. Nos vemos luego. ¿Iras conmigo a ver a Adara hoy?

-No, quiero extrañarla un poco así que esperare hasta el día de su liberación.- respondió Albafika risueño.

-Sinceramente no te entiendo. Nos vemos Fika. – Manigoldo se despidió y emprendió la marcha a su templo nuevamente.

***Más tarde, en la noche***

-_Principessa! Amore mio! ¿Come stai_?- saludó Manigoldo emocionado de al fin ver a su pequeña.

-Gino, ¡te he extrañado tanto!- replicó Adara con alegría medio que abrazando a su guardián por entre los barrotes de la ventana de su celda.

-Yo también _bambina_, ¿Albafika cuido bien de ti durante mi ausencia?- inquirió Manigoldo con rostro sádico extendiéndole el plato de comida a la chica.

-Sí, muy bien, incluso los chicos vinieron a visitarme uno cada día, y luego Albafika siguió viniendo solo nuevamente.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y la pasaron bien durante este tiempo? ¿Aprovecharon el tiempo correctamente o lo desperdiciaron como seguramente habrán hecho?

-La pasamos muy bien conversando. Y si con aprovechar o desperdiciar el tiempo te refieres a sobrepasar los márgenes del respeto, pues lamento recordarte que ninguno de los dos somos como tu.- contestó Adara observando a Manigoldo con los ojos entrecerrados, quien ya había estallado en carcajadas.

-Ustedes son un tanto puritanos, un beso no mata a nadie. Como sea, es cuestión de ustedes la forma en que quieran llevar su relación.

-¿Qué relación? Que yo sepa no tenemos ninguna.

-No te hagas la tonta, no tendrán una relación declarada pero es bastante obvio el amor que se profesan mutuamente. Por cierto ya me entere que le dijiste a Amalia la verdad y que ahora sospecha de que la verdadera razón por la que desechaste la oportunidad de ser vestal es porque estas enamorada de Albafika, y además, que él hace unos meses atrás te rechazo.

-No me quedaba opción, tenía que aclarar lo sucedido. Ahora se la pasa diciéndome cosas para que olvide mis sentimientos por Albafika. Pero me prometí a mi misma no escucharla y esperar a salir de aquí para aclarar la situación de una vez por todas. He notado a Albafika diferente, como arrepentido por lo ocurrido.

-Lo está _ragazza_, me alegra ver que estas madurando y te tomas las cosas con más calma. Ejercita tu paciencia, la necesitaras con alguien como Albafika, apenas si se está acostumbrando a rodearse de otras personas, y al igual que tu está teniendo su primera experiencia amorosa.

-Mira quién habla, Sr. Experiencia. Nunca te he conocido una novia, por lo que veo si llego a tener un hijo, este se quedara sin guardián.

-No comas ansias Adara, por ahí puedo darte la sorpresa.

-**¡¿QUE?! ¡DEJATE DE BROMAS CONMIGO GIAN MARCO SANTINO! PRIMERO TE CASAS Y LUEGO LOS HIJOS, ¿ENTENDIDO?**

**-**Soy fiel creyente de lo que dice un matemático griego loco de esos que anda por allí: "_El orden de los factores no altera el producto_"pero como no quiero quedar en vergüenza ni deshonrar mi legado me comportare a la altura de un caballero, por lo que tendrás que esperar si quieres ser tía entonces.

-Esperare. Y tú también esperaras. Y primero que nada, la tengo que aprobar.

-¿Acaso yo aprobé o desaprobé a Albafika?

-Es tu mejor amigo, y es un caballero dorado, no puedes pedir más.

-Uii ya ni te molestas en intentar olvidarlo.

-No es necesario, como te dije, esperare antes de sacar conclusiones.- respondió Adara sonrojada, pero no se preocupo en ocultarlo, Manigoldo estaba lo suficientemente ocupado tarareando canciones de amor solo para molestarla. La sacerdotisa sentía paz en su interior, para ella eso era una señal de que iba por buen camino.

***Día de la liberación, Templo de Piscis***

Albafika caminaba ansioso de un lado a otro en su templo. El día tan esperado había llegado y se hallaba bastante nervioso, su pulso estaba acelerado, e incluso sus manos llegaban a temblarle. Eran sensaciones totalmente nuevas para el pisciano pero que disfrutaba con agrado sabiendo que eran provocadas por **ella**.

-¡Buenos días Albafika!- Degel de Acuario llegaba a su templo junto con el Patriarca Sage, ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Buenos días, Degel, Patriarca, ¿a qué se debe tan inesperada visita?- inquirió Albafika imaginando de que podría tratarse.

-Hijo mío, tenemos noticias. – respondió el Patriarca.- Acerca de tu sangre, hemos logrado descubrir el alcance de tu veneno.

-¿Es en serio? ¡Por favor, díganme, ¿son buenas o malas noticias?!- Si hace un momento se hallaba alterado, ahora lo estaba más.

-Degel utilizo las muestras de sangre que nos diste consigo mismo, y llego a la conclusión de que solamente el contacto directo con tu sangre resulta mortífero, por lo demás, no hay inconveniente alguno con que establezcas contacto físico con otras personas. Incluso tu saliva está libre de veneno. La peligrosidad de Piscis solo se halla en su sangre.- anunció el Patriarca, dando así fin a la condena de Albafika a la soledad y al miedo de dañar a otros. Se le abrieron las puertas a la sociedad y a poder darle rienda suelta a los sentimientos que albergaba en su corazón.

Albafika caminó hacia Degel y le dio un fuerte abrazo, cosa que el de Acuario no se esperaba.

-Mi primer abrazo es para ti, amigo, hermano. Gracias por tu esfuerzo, por tu dedicación, y por exponerte a mi veneno solo para ayudarme a ser una persona normal. Degel, no sé cómo pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí…- Albafika estaba que no cabía en sí mismo de la emoción y algunas lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos azul cobalto mientras le hablaba a Degel quien también dejo escapar unas cuantas por la alegría.

-Albafika, me hace inmensamente feliz el haber colaborado para devolverte tu normalidad, y más en un día como este que se que es especial para ti… - replicó Degel enjugando sus lagrimas. Sage los observaba conmovido y ocultando sus lagrimas con su casco. Recordaba a Lugonis, y estaba seguro de que se alegraría por su discípulo.

-Rosa con patas…

-Manigoldo…- Albafika abrazo a su mejor amigo durante todos esos años. Muchas veces discutieron por culpa del miedo de Albafika, mas Manigoldo una y otra vez se impuso y no le dejo solo.

-Me alegra tanto saber que eres libre al fin…-Manigoldo que odiaba el sentimentalismo tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no llorar.

-¡Albafika de Piscis, haremos una fiesta en mi templo para celebrar! Al fin dejaras de ser un antisocial.- celebró Kardia, muy a su manera, saludando al pisciano con un abrazo también. Para Albafika el establecer contacto de aquella manera resultaba muy agradable y de cierta manera vivificador después de pasar tantos años en soledad después de haber perdido a su maestro.

-Bien será mejor que empecemos a caminar, ya falta poco para que liberen a Adara, y tenemos que estar allá; según Shion que esta por los alrededores, Amalia pretende no dejarla regresar al Santuario.- informó Manigoldo captando la atención de todos. – Maestro, ¿hay algo que usted pueda hacer al respecto?

-Les daré un edicto de mi parte solicitando el retorno de Adara al Santuario, explicando las razones por las cuales te viste obligado como su guardián a evitar que se convirtiera en vestal. – contestó Sage recuperando la compostura luego de la pequeña escena tan sentimental. – De ahí en más, queda fuera de mi alcance…

-Eso debería ser suficiente para que la dejen regresar.- opinó Degel regresando a su normalidad.

-¡Y si no lo es suficiente, entonces que aguanten!- replicó Kardia tomando posición de pelea.

-Nada de eso Kardia. Nadie va a pelear, y si me entero de que lo hacen, el castigo que les impondré será horroroso.- amenazo el Patriarca con rostro severo aplacando la emoción del Escorpión.

Después de haber recibido el edicto de parte del Patriarca emprendieron el camino hacia el templo de Aries donde el resto de los caballeros esperaban para dirigirse al templo de Vesta.

Cuando Degel les dio la noticia acerca de la sangre de Albafika los dorados rompieron en aplausos y felicitaciones, mientras que algunos más osados como Dohko, Aldebarán o Regulus abrazaron al pisciano quien en un pequeño discurso les agradeció por sus buenos deseos y se disculpo por todos los años de frialdad y poca comunicación, luego de aquello le llovieron las invitaciones a pasarse por los distintos templos, aunque decidieron realizar un banquete de celebración en el recinto patriarcal, sin autorización, claro está, pero de eso se encargarían mas tarde.

Luego de una pequeña caminata, llegaron al templo de Vesta. Las sacerdotisas y vestales se encontraban en sus quehaceres diarios ajenas a la presencia de la comitiva dorada. Se encaminaron a los calabozos y lograron avistar a un pequeño grupo de mujeres en la plaza al aire libre que se encontraba contigua a los calabozos.

Observaron cuando sacaron a Adara custodiada de su celda y la condujeron al centro de la plaza donde se hallaba el consejo y la Vestale Maxima. Los dorados tomaron su posición muy cerca de Adara quedando frente al consejo y a Amalia, quien inmediatamente se tensó al verlos a todos reunidos, muy pocas veces se lograba observar tal espectáculo.

-Buenos días a todos los presentes… nos encontramos aquí para darle conclusión al castigo al cual fue sometida la sacerdotisa de III nivel, Adara, debido al escándalo protagonizado durante su ceremonia de selección como próxima vestal.- recitó Amalia ya la conocida información. – Adara estuvo un mes recluida en los calabozos y hubo días en los que cumplió trabajos de limpieza y mantenimiento en el templo de Vesta. De esta manera, el día de hoy será puesta en libertad, pero bajo la estricta condición de que no volverá a servir en el Santuario de Athena como sacerdotisa doncella del Patriarca Sage…

-Un momento.- dijo Degel dando un paso al frente. – Nosotros traemos un edicto de parte del Patriarca en donde el solicita que Adara sea enviada de vuelta al Santuario, ya que es de su conocimiento que la escena mostrada durante la ceremonia no fue más que un ardid por parte del Caballero Manigoldo de Cáncer, en conjunto con los caballeros Dohko de Libra, Kardia de Escorpio, Shion de Aries y Albafika de Piscis, para evitar que ella se convirtiera en vestal ya que es la única sobreviviente de la familia real veneciana extinta hace años atrás.

Amalia recibió el edicto a regañadientes y lo leyó, constatando su veracidad. Se lo entrego a las miembros del consejo quienes deliberaron por algunos minutos y luego le comunicaron su opinión a la Vestale Maxima.

-Muy bien, tanto el consejo como yo hemos decidido dejar a Adara en libertad y permitirle volver a servir en el Santuario de Athena hasta nueva orden, pero debido a esta decisión su selección como vestal queda cancelada hasta próximo aviso. Nos reuniremos y decidiremos si aun le permitiremos formar parte de las vestales o si de lo contrario será completamente exiliada del templo de Vesta y destinada a servir únicamente en el Santuario de Athena.

Adara fue liberada y escoltada hasta las afueras del templo, seguida por los caballeros dorados. Una vez llegaron a la entrada las vestales y el consejo regresaron a los interiores del templo de Vesta, quedando Adara únicamente con los dorados.

No tardaron en echársele encima a la joven sacerdotisa para saludarle pero Adara avergonzada trato de contenerles, en especial a Kardia, quien no dejaba de besar sus mejillas y decirle en griego cuanto la había extrañado. Manigoldo la asió contra si, la alzo en vilo y también la lleno de besos en la mejilla y frases bonitas en italiano. Cuando al fin la puso en el piso Adara pudo saludar al resto de los caballeros que también se encontraban allí.

Vio a Albafika un tanto rezagado como siempre y se acerco a él para saludarle.

-Al fin libre, ¿Qué se siente respirar aire puro otra vez, Adara?- inquirió Albafika sonriendo a modo de saludo.

-No tienes idea Albafika, es lo más reconfortante después de tanto tiempo en el encierro…- replicó la joven sonriendo por igual.

-¿Qué te parece si luego de toda esta algarabía y de que te pongas cómoda, nos encontramos en mi templo para darte tu sorpresa?

-¡Me parece perfecto! Te agradezco tu consideración, la verdad es que me siento un poco mal así desarreglada. – aceptó Adara levemente ruborizada.

-Mas ni siquiera eso es capaz de opacar tu belleza…- elogió Albafika. Las mejillas de Adara se encendieron inmediatamente y no supo qué hacer para ocultarlo, pero para su buena suerte, el imprudente de Dohko interrumpió la conversación dándole espacio para ocultar su sonrojo.

Albafika sonrió satisfecho y se dio cuenta de que Manigoldo le observaba con complicidad y suspicacia, pero le resto importancia, ya no tenía porque preocuparse en ocultar sus sentimientos.

Caminaron hasta el Santuario y cuando llegaron las sacerdotisas lideradas por Berenike esperaban a Adara para darle la bienvenida junto con el Patriarca y Athena. Después de saludar a todos y dar las gracias en general por el apoyo y el recibimiento y también al Patriarca y a Athena por el edicto que permitió su regreso, se encamino junto con Berenike a los aposentos de las sacerdotisas para cambiarse y arreglarse.

En su mente solo había lugar para una cosa mientras se preparaba: su encuentro con el hermoso caballero de Piscis. Y así suspirando y tarareando canciones en italiano le contaba a Berenike sobre el motivo de su inmensa alegría, sobre los meses en el calabozo, las visitas de los caballeros dorados, sus comidas y sobre todo, sobre **Albafika**.

Mientras tanto los caballeros dorados se hallaban todos reunidos en el templo de Aldebarán, el taurino decidió elegir de sus mejores vinos para brindar por las buenas noticias de aquel día. Sin duda la vida le volvía a sonreír a Albafika, y él iba a disfrutarlo como nunca.

* * *

**¡Fin! ¡Esto es todo por hoy!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y bueno, ya sabemos que la sangre de Albafika no será impedimento, por lo que ya se pueden ir imaginando lo que sucederá en el próximo jajajaja**

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar, se les agradece muchísimo!**

**XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

**Aclaración:**la estructura que presento de las "vestales" y las "sacerdotisas" son enteramente mías para efectos del fic, así como la historia de Adara, la Rep. De Venecia y su desaparición, los dux de Venecia, etc.

* * *

-Buenas tardes Albafika…- El aludido dio un respingo saliendo de sus cavilaciones. Albafika se hallaba sentado en las escalinatas de su templo esperando por Adara.

Albafika abrió los ojos disfrutando lo que veía, Adara se veía de alguna forma diferente, de cierta forma: radiante… sus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco y sandalias, su cabello ya no lo llevaba rizado, sino completamente liso, como alguna vez le dijo Manigoldo que realmente era. Ya no se veía tan "Adara" sino más "Alessia".

-Buenas tardes Alessia… te vez radiante…- la joven rió ante el comentario y por la mención de su nombre. Caminó hasta Albafika y quedo justo frente a él, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Quizás se deba a las muchas cosas que he aprendido en este tiempo… ¿Y bien? ¡Estoy ansiosa por ver mi sorpresa!

-Estoy seguro de eso, ven sígueme…

Ambos caminaron al interior del templo de Piscis, una vez dentro Adara divisó dos puertas, una que conducía al jardín de rosas demoniacas de Albafika que era el preludio al templo del Patriarca y otra puerta que no le resultaba conocida.

-Bien, tendré que vendarte los ojos…- dijo Albafika tomando un trozo de seda en sus manos.- Tu sorpresa se encuentra justo detrás de esta puerta. - anunció guiándole a la puerta desconocida antes mencionada.

Albafika se coloco detrás de Adara y con mucha delicadeza le paso el trozo de seda por encima de los ojos y se los cubrió cuidando de no enredarle el cabello con ella.

-¿Qué es Albafika?- inquirió Adara desesperada, amaba las sorpresas desde que era una niña. Podía sentir el dulce aroma que emanaba del cuerpo de Albafika y la suavidad de sus manos posadas sobre sus hombros, cosa que le asombró, el normalmente evitaba todo contacto.

-Ya lo verás…- Albafika giró el pomo de la puerta y condujo a Adara a través de ella.- ¿Puedes sentir el aroma?

Adara buscó con su olfato identificar la marea de aromas que se agolpaban en su nariz, pero le resultó imposible reconocer alguno. Lentamente sintió como Albafika iba removiendo la tela de sus ojos, y entonces contempló su sorpresa.

-Albafika…- susurró la joven con lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos y casi sin aliento. Ante sus ojos se extendía un pequeño pero hermoso jardín con tantos tipos rosas que era imposible concentrarse en uno solo, había un pequeño arroyo que lo recorría, un camino de piedras de colores que contrastaba con el verdor de la hierba, y una silla donde descansar. - ¿Esto, es… es para… mi?

-Si… es para ti… y puedes venir aquí cuantas veces desees… - replicó Albafika acariciando con delicadeza el rostro lleno de sorpresa de Adara que jamás se imagino semejante gesto de parte del pisciano.

-¿Cuándo yo quiera?

-Sí, cuando tú quieras, este o no esté aquí, puedes venir cuando gustes…

-Creo que este será mi lugar favorito en todo el Santuario… gracias Albafika, es mucho más hermoso de lo que nunca imaginé… ¿puedo darte un abrazo?

-No tienes que preguntarlo…- dicho esto, la rodeó con sus brazos y hundió su cabeza entre sus cabellos. Aspiró su aroma y descubrió que su amada olía a frutas, seguramente por los aceites y sales que usaba para bañarse.

Permanecieron abrazados por varios minutos, disfrutando de la calidez que emanaban sus cuerpos. Cuando al fin se separaron Adara tomó a Albafika de las manos y lo llevó al interior del jardín, ambos se sentaron en la silla de piedra y Adara se quitó las sandalias y hundió los pies en la refrescante agua del arroyo. Albafika la imitó y quitándose las botas de la armadura de Piscis, hundió los pies en el agua cristalina también.

-Este es el mejor regalo que han dado en toda mi vida, Albafika…

-Sabía que te gustaría…

-Y no tienes idea cuanto…

-Alessia… tengo buenas noticias que darte…

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuáles son?

-Antes de eso, quiero aclarar algunas cosas…- el nerviosismo que sentía el joven era desconcertante y no le dejaba hablar. Tomó una larga bocanada de aire y se preparó. – Como es de tu conocimiento, he estado limitado todos estos años de cualquier tipo de contacto físico con otras personas debido a mi sangre envenenada; hace varios meses atrás el Patriarca y Degel iniciaron una exhaustiva investigación para determinar si podía acercarme a otras personas sin que esto representara un peligro… Hoy después de tanto esperar me notificaron los resultados de la investigación…

-¿Y? ¿Cuáles fueron? – Adara observaba a Albafika mientras él con la mirada perdida contemplaba el rosal.

-Resulta que el veneno se concentra únicamente en mi sangre, siendo ésta lo realmente peligroso en mí…

-Entonces, ¿puedes tener contacto con las personas sin ningún tipo de restricción?- aventuró Adara esperanzada. La alegría y la esperanza que Albafika observo en los hermosos ojos de la joven sacerdotisa le llenaron de ilusión.

-Si Alessia… puedo hacer esto…- dijo acariciando el rostro de la joven. – Puedo hacer esto…- se acercó a la chica y la abrazó nuevamente, esta vez sosteniendo su rostro con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra le rodeaba la cintura. – Y también puedo hacer esto… - Albafika deposito un tímido beso en la comisura de los labios de Adara y eso bastó para que la chica sintiera una descarga eléctrica recorrer sus venas.

Los latidos del corazón de Adara se aceleraron y su respiración empezó a entrecortarse, nunca antes había tenido a Albafika tan cerca de ella, lo cual le nublaba el pensamiento.

-Alessia quiero pedirte perdón por la forma en que reaccione aquella vez, pero quiero que sepas que únicamente lo hice porque aún no era seguro que tendría la oportunidad de la que ahora disfruto, y no quería poner en riesgo tu vida, eso sería algo que jamás me perdonaría…

-Yo… yo te perdono Albafika… fui un poco impulsiva y no me detuve a pensar lo suficiente acerca de tu condición…

-Quiero que sepas que todo esto es muy nuevo para mí… nunca tuve el amor de un padre, de una madre o de un amigo… mucho menos el de una mujer… yo solo tuve a mi maestro, y lo vi morir tristemente a causa mía… desde aquel día he estado sumido en una soledad intermitente, a veces interrumpida por Manigoldo y su terquedad… Alessia, no entiendo ni conozco lo que estoy sintiendo… No sé lo que es exactamente el amor, y quizás por eso me comporte como un completo idiota en ello… Yo solo sé que todo esto que estoy sintiendo, **todo**, te lo debo a ti…

-Albafika… yo…

-Shhh, déjame expresarme, ¿sí?… te miro y siento cosas en el estomago, me pongo nervioso… y puedo sentir que tu también… al parecer tenemos un tipo de conexión muy especial y no es momento para dejarla ir… he vivido demasiado tiempo en soledad y no puedo desaprovechar esta única oportunidad… quizás no sepa como amar o como expresarlo, pero todo lo que está en mi corazón quiero dártelo… te llevo marcada a fuego en mi corazón, mis sentimientos no van a cambiar, por lo tanto nunca te podría olvidar…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar el rostro de Adara, quien anonadada escuchaba con atención las dulces palabras que jamas imagino poder oír de parte de Albafika. ¿Era realmente él? En realidad no, éste era un Albafika diferente, sin miedos ni preocupaciones constantes, había sido totalmente renovado al obtener nuevamente su libertad.

-Mi bella princesa… creo que estoy enamorado… y ahora que no hay veneno que me obligue a permanecer lejos de ti, quiero demostrarte todas y cada una de las emociones y sentimientos que me haces vivir… quizás no sea el hombre perfecto, quizá no sea el más sociable ni el más expresivo… pero así como soy quiero permanecer junto a ti y mostrarle al mundo que eres mía y que yo soy tuyo por la eternidad…

Alessia se abrazó al pecho de Albafika y este la rodeo con sus brazos, acariciando su rostro con una dedicación que rayaba en la adoración. Con sus manos sostuvo el mentón de la chica y le hizo mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué tienes que decir ante todo esto?- inquirió Albafika tan cerca de ella que podía sentir tu cálido aliento rozarle los labios.

-Albafika yo… yo… - las palabras se negaban a salir de la boca de Adara, había esperado tanto ese momento que ahora no sabía cómo enfrentarlo. Lo amaba, si, pero en ese momento sintió tanto miedo e inseguridad de volver a declarar su amor que se le había formado un nudo en la garganta.

Albafika pudo ver la lucha interior en los ojos de Adara y justo cuando se disponía a acabar de una vez por todas con ella, sintió un cosmos familiar adentrarse a su templo.

-Albafika…- Adara dio un suspiro de alivio, quien fuera que llegaba al templo de Piscis la había salvado de responder una estupidez que arruinaría su situación con Albafika.

-Seguiremos con esta conversación en otro momento pequeña, ahora tengo que atender al Patriarca.- explicó Albafika dándole un beso en la mejilla a Adara y deshaciendo el agarre que tenía en su cintura. Ambos se pusieron de pie y vieron la silueta del Patriarca en el interior del templo buscando al caballero de Piscis.

-Patriarca…- saludó Albafika con una reverencia al igual que Adara, luego de cerrar la puerta del jardín de su pequeña.

-Albafika, te estaba buscando, ¿te interrumpí? – indagó el Patriarca al ver que Adara estaba con él.

-No se preocupe, ¿hay algo en lo que le pueda ayudar?

-Sí, necesito conversar un momento contigo, ¿puedes acompañarme a mi recinto?

-Con gusto Patriarca…- Albafika le dedicó una mirada traviesa a Adara que disimulaba el fastidio que sentía en aquel momento, pero ya atraparía a Adara de nuevo, y esa vez no se le escaparía tan fácilmente.

-Nos vemos luego, Patriarca, Albafika…- dijo Adara tras una pequeña reverencia de despedida acompañada de una sonrisa. Salió del templo de Piscis y se encamino al de Cáncer, necesitaba hablar con alguien acerca de lo sucedido hace unos minutos. Sabía que Albafika no aceptaría su silencio como respuesta así que era mejor estar preparada.

Por su parte Albafika y el Patriarca se dirigieron al recinto patriarcal, y por lo que supo Adara estuvo allí toda la mañana y parte de la tarde conversando con el pontífice.

-Gino, ¿Qué voy a hacer? – preguntaba Adara por decimo quinta vez después de haberle contado a su guardián todo lo sucedido en el jardín con pelos y señales. Manigoldo no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿estaban hablando del mismo Albafika?

-Ya te dije Alessia, tu lo amas, el te ama, no hay mucho que decir, ¿o sí?

-No, pero no quiero precipitarme… mira lo que sucedió la ultima vez, me adelante a confesarme y sucedieron un montón de desastres después, imagínate que ahora nos adelantemos con una relación, ¡podría ser peor!

-Alessia, ¿te has puesto a pensar que como un caballero dorado de Athena, Albafika siempre estará en peligro contante de muerte? Tú puedes esperar los años que quieras para iniciar una relación pero nosotros no podemos darnos ese lujo, podemos morir en cualquier momento…

-Es cierto… no había pensado en eso… - Inmediatamente Adara se imagino un sinfín de maneras en las que su amado Albafika podría perder la vida y se le crisparon los nervios. Manigoldo tenía razón, y por primera vez, no le hacía mucha gracia que tanto su guardián como Albafika fuesen caballeros dorados.

-Pues piénsalo _bambina, _no le des muchas vueltas al asunto y decídete de una vez por todas. Argh! A veces eres tan indecisa que me recuerdas a tu madre, tardó 4 años en aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio del Dux, no sé cómo pudo esperar tanto. – refunfuño Manigoldo recordando una de las tantas historias que le contó el Dux durante su infancia.

-Fue una decisión difícil Gino, mi padre no tenía muy buen carácter y mi madre era de esas mujeres dulces, tiernas y delicadas en extremo…

-Si claro, yo diría indecisa en extremo… hazme caso y piensa las cosas bien, porque si llega a suceder lo peor, no te voy a consolar y te voy a gritar mil veces "_**¡Te lo dije!"**_ en el oído.- Adara hizo un puchero ante su indecisión por lo que decidió escabullirse a la habitación de Manigoldo y tomar una pequeña siesta en la cama de su guardián mientras el preparaba la cena.

Adara cayó en un sueño profundo e inmediatamente comenzaron las pesadillas imaginándose la muerte de Albafika a manos de algún enemigo en combate. Lo vio morir de muchas maneras distintas y en todas ella lloraba amargamente su desdicha por no haber tomado una decisión a tiempo.

-**¡AHHHH! ¡NOOO!- **gritó Adara despertando en medio de una pesadilla, estaba cubierta de sudor de pies a cabeza. Tardó unos minutos en calmarse y darse cuenta de que solo se trataba de una pesadilla. Cuando se puso de pie y se asomó fuera de la habitación se dio cuenta de que ya casi había anochecido y que Manigoldo se hallaba en el comedor conversando con alguien más. Se secó el sudor con una toalla y se acomodó el cabello, y con toda la pesadez del mundo fue hacia el comedor para cenar.

-Buenas noches _ragazza_, te la has pasado gritando enredos entre sueños, ya iba a ir a despertarte, ¿vas a comer?- inquirió Manigoldo divertido recibiendo un leve asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta de parte de la chica que sin fijarse en quien era el otro inquilino de la habitación se sentó en la mesa y recostó su cabeza entre sus brazos.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Adara?- con solo escuchar esa voz Adara se sobresaltó y dirigió su mirada a quien le llamaba. Albafika le observaba preocupado vestido de civil y con su armadura en su caja de Pandora envuelta.

-Si… gracias Albafika… tuve pesadillas, es todo… ¿Y tu como estas? ¿Te vas de misión?- indagó la joven observando la armadura envuelta.

-Sí, me dirijo a las Islas del Apocalipsis, mejor conocidas como las Islas del No Retorno…-replicó Albafika en tono lúgubre.

-¿Del… no… retorno?- repitió Adara asustada recordando sus pesadillas.

-Si… se dice que nadie ha logrado salir vivo de allí, y hace poco recibimos informes de que han avistado presencias y sonidos extraños…- contribuyó Manigoldo aumentando el temor en Adara.

-Es una misión bastante peligrosa… y de la que quizá con algo de suerte logre salir con vida…- confesó Albafika con un dejo de tristeza observando a Adara.

-¿Hablas en serio Albafika?- indago Adara con voz ahogada, llena de preocupación y miedo. Le parecía demasiado injusto que sus pesadillas pudieran hacerse realidad.

-Si… pero mejor hablemos de otra cosa, no quiero pensar en eso…- replicó Albafika triste y retornando a su comida.

Albafika y Manigoldo conversaron por un rato más, mientras que Adara solo tenía cabeza para la información que acababa de recibir. ¿Sería tan peligrosa la susodicha isla? Incluso el mismo Albafika se le notaba preocupado, algo bastante obvio tomando en cuenta que las cosas con Adara no se habían resuelto del todo. ¿Moriría realmente sin que ella tuviera la oportunidad de aceptar abiertamente sus sentimientos?

-Bueno, será mejor que me retire, ya es tarde y debo volver a los aposentos de las sacerdotisas… buenas noches, y buena suerte en tu misión Albafika…- Adara se despidió un tanto cabizbaja y decepcionada de sí misma por no ser capaz de tomar iniciativa y pedirle a Albafika hablar con él a solas antes de partir.

-Manigoldo, ¿crees que le pidan ser vestal otra vez?- inquirió Albafika una vez Adara estuvo fuera del templo de Cáncer.

-No lo sé, y si lo llegaran a hacer, ya no me correspondería a mí el detenerla… - replicó el canceriano con mirada suspicaz.

-Bien, será mejor que la alcance entonces, hasta pronto amigo…-respondió Albafika con una sonrisa tomando su armadura y dejando la calidez del templo de Cáncer.

-_No puede ser… que tonta soy… ¿y si muere? ¡Demonios no me lo perdonare! Adara, ¡Has algo!_ – Adara cavilaba indecisa sobre si ir a los aposentos o regresar a buscar a Albafika. Justo cuando se dio la vuelta para ir por Albafika tropezó con alguien.

-Lo siento Adara, ¿te encuentras bien?- inquirió Albafika tomando a Adara de la mano y guiándola a las escalinatas del templo de Cáncer con dirección al templo de Leo, ya que los aposentos de las sacerdotisas se encontraban a un lado del recinto patriarcal.

-Sí, gracias Albafika… - respondió la chica tomando asiento en las frías escalinatas. - ¿Ya te vas a tu misión?

-Sí, ya me voy… ¿quieres que te acompañe a tus aposentos?

-No es necesario… no quiero retrasarte…- Adara estaba estupefacta con la oportunidad que tenía ante sí, no se había atrevido a buscar a Albafika y los dioses lo habían hecho ir hasta ella, quizás era su última oportunidad por lo que se decidió a actuar. – Albafika, se honesto, tu misión, ¿es realmente peligrosa? ¿Hay peligro de que… de que… **mueras**?

-Sí, Adara, me gustaría decirte que no, pero no puedo mentirte… es muy posible…

-Albafika… por favor… por favor… **¡NO VAYAS! ¡NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS!**- confesó Adara a gritos estallando en llanto y arrojándose a los brazos de Albafika quien la rodeo y trato de contener su llanto.

-Mi princesa, no llores…- dijo enjugando con el dorso de sus manos las lagrimas de la sacerdotisa.- ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya?

A Adara semejante pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, ¿Qué no era obvio?

-Albafika, no quiero que vayas porque… ¡**Porque te amo, y no quiero perderte**! No sabes cuánto he renegado que seas un caballero de Athena y tengas que arriesgar tu vida. No quiero perderte para siempre sin haber podido compartir mi vida contigo… ¡**No vayas por favor**! – respondió Adara abrazándose a Albafika con más fuerza hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello del pisciano.

-Yo también te amo mi princesa… y tampoco quiero perder mi vida sin antes entregarte todo lo que hay en mí, pero siempre seré un caballero dorado de Athena, siempre seré Albafika de Piscis, pero a pesar de ello, puedes estar segura de que siempre daré lo mejor de mí y no me dejare morir fácilmente, porque tengo a alguien que espera por mi y que aguarda pacientemente mi retorno a casa… - dicho esto Albafika tomo el pequeño rostro de Adara con sus manos, secó sus lagrimas y acomodó el cabello que parecía tener vida propia.

El mundo pareció detenerse cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos, pudieron observar la paz en la mirada de uno y la angustia en los ojos del otro. Albafika acercó lentamente el rostro de Adara al suyo propio. Ella cerró los ojos sabiendo que el momento con el que tanto había soñado había llegado. _¿A que sabrán sus labios?_ Era la pregunta que ocupaba la mente de Albafika, tomó una bocanada de aire y unió sus labios a los de su amada.

-_Dulces…_ -pensó Albafika para sí mismo. El beso fue delicado, tierno y lento. Deseaban disfrutar de ese primer beso sin prisa ni preocupaciones. Adara lo abrazó con más fuerzas quedando envuelta en el cuerpo de Albafika quien le rodeaba la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba su rostro.

La temperatura subía lentamente y Albafika sintió que deseaba más del dulce néctar que recorría sus labios. Fue cuando se atrevió a poner en práctica el beso favorito de Kardia y del que tanto había escuchado. Con delicadeza inmiscuyó su lengua dentro de la cavidad oral de Adara y la recorrió sin pudor alguno. Adara solo se dejaba llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo en ese momento, se sentía ligera, protegida y sobre todo: amada.

-Albafika…-susurró Adara sobre los labios de Albafika, deteniéndose a tomar aire justo cuando las manos escurridizas del pisciano comenzaban a tomar un rumbo indebido.

-Perdóname… me cuesta controlarme teniéndote tan cerca…- musitó Albafika abrazando a su amada nuevamente con la respiración agitada sin alejar sus labios de sobre los de ella.

-Te amo…- murmuró Adara recostándose sobre el pecho de Albafika y disfrutando del agradable aroma a rosas que siempre impregnaba su cuerpo.

-Y yo a ti mi princesa…- respondió Piscis besando tiernamente los cabellos de Adara.

-¿Ya es hora de que partas, cierto? – preguntó Adara con tristeza sin dejar la comodidad del pecho de Albafika.

-Sí, mi pequeña… ¿me regalas un beso de despedida?

Adara correspondió con dulzura a la petición de su amado y deposito un tierno beso en los delgados labios de Albafika y luego le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Estaré esperando a tu regreso Albafika de Piscis…- le dijo en un susurro depositando pequeños besos en sus labios.

-¡Y no te preocupes, que el regresara!

Tanto Adara como Albafika dieron un respingo cuando vieron a Manigoldo, Kardia, y Dohko riendo como posesos mientras que el escorpión hacia como si besara a alguien más, en el más puro sentido de burla.

-Alessia, ¿en serio te la creíste?- indagó Kardia riendo. Adara observó a Albafika con mirada inquisidora poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué si me creí que, Kardia? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos, seria.

-Que la misión de Albafika es en extremo peligrosa.- declaró Dohko ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Albafika.

-**¡¿QUE?! ¡ALBAFIKA, ¿A QUE SE REFIERE DOHKO?!- **preguntó la chica en extremo enojada y colocando los brazos en forma de jarra en su cintura mirando única y directamente a su amado.

-¡Que te mentimos, su misión no es para nada peligrosa, es una tontería en realidad, solo lo hicimos para que tu dejaras tu indecisión y te atrevieras a aceptar tus sentimientos!- replicó Manigoldo riendo a carcajadas mientras que Dohko y Kardia le hacían coro también.

**-¡¿ES ESO CIERTO, ALBAFIKA DE PISCIS?!-** Adara no podía creer lo bajo que había llegado Albafika, eso lo esperaría de Dohko, Kardia o Manigoldo, pero, ¿de el? ¡Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado!

-Bueno, mi pequeña…- Albafika no sabía que decir, se supone que el pequeño engaño jamás seria revelado, pero no contaba con que lo delataran, y precisamente Manigoldo quien fue el que le dio la idea. – Tómalo como una mentirilla piadosa, no es la gran cosa.

**-¡ARGH! ¡NO ME DIRIJAS LA PALABRA! ¡ADIOS!- **el enojo de Adara era notorio. Miro feo a Albafika y dio media vuelta encaminándose a los aposentos de las sacerdotisas.

-¡Adara, espera!- en vano fueron los esfuerzos de Albafika quien rendido observó como su princesa se alejaba enojada. Iba a estar cerca de un mes fuera del Santuario y para colmo de males se iba en tal situación con Adara.

-Ni te sofoques, no te va a hacer caso por mentiroso.- espetó Manigoldo con cara de vieja indignada.

-¡Malo Albafika, chico malo!- regañó Dohko con mirada reprobatoria.

-¡Argh! ¡Y yo que confiaba en ti para cuidar de mi pequeña, que tristeza!- terció Kardia rodando los ojos.

-Ustedes… ¡Me las van a pagar! ¡**ROSAS PIRAÑA**!- una ráfaga de las temidas rosas negras de Albafika hicieron correr a los tres caballeros despavoridos provocando serios daños en las escalinatas y columnas del templo de Leo.

Regulus despertó asustado y corrió fuera de su templo a ver qué sucedía y fue cuando se topó con Manigoldo, Kardia y Dohko gritando y corriendo como locos y un poco más abajo a Albafika mirándolos con mirada asesina. Regulus decidió que era mucho más inteligente refugiarse en su templo antes que ir de vieja chismosa a preguntar qué había sucedido y correr el riesgo de ser golpeado por una de las temibles rosas pirañas de Albafika.

Después de haber descargado su furia, Albafika tomo su armadura y se encamino fuera del Santuario para emprender su camino a las Islas del Apocalipsis. Miró los aposentos de las sacerdotisas a lo lejos y dio un suspiro cansino; esperaba que el tiempo calmara el enojo de Adara, sino tendría que ingeniárselas para alegrar a su fierecilla. Y eso según lo que tenía entendido, no era nada fácil… Tocó sus labios y rememoró su primer beso; quizá no fuera a ser tan difícil después de todo…

* * *

**¡Esto es todo!**

**Creo que este era el capitulo que todas estaban esperando, ¿o no? Espero no haberles decepcionado y que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**¡No olviden dejar sus reviews, gracias a todas por sus felicitaciones de cumpleaños, se les quiere un montón!**

**¡Tal como le dije a mi amiga Rubetcas, en el próximo capítulo habrá boda! ¿Adivinen de quien? Les daré una pista: siempre como que nos olvidamos de él, pero él está ahí :P**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**XOXO **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

**Aclaración:**la estructura que presento de las "vestales" y las "sacerdotisas" son enteramente mías para efectos del fic, así como la historia de Adara, la Rep. De Venecia y su desaparición, los dux de Venecia, etc.

**Aclaración sobre este capítulo:** Sinceramente trate de buscar información acerca de cómo se manejaba el matrimonio en el caso de los caballeros pero al parecer es un tema en el no se ahonda mucho así que decidí llevarlo de la manera en la que lo hice, ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

***1 Mes después, Jardines del Santuario***

Era un hermoso día soleado de primavera, las nubes pintaban el cielo azul de un hermoso color blanco. Las suaves brisas recorrían cada espacio dando una sensación de increíble frescura a quienes disfrutaban de ellas. Era el día perfecto para el gran día, si, la tan esperaba y velozmente planeada boda de Aldebarán de Tauro y la hermosa sacerdotisa Eirene.

Ellos eran tal para cual; Eirene había terminado su servicio como sacerdotisa de Athena y había decidido casarse y convertirse en una mujer común ya que le encantaban las labores domesticas y Aldebarán amaba tener compañía para tomar vino y conversar. Habían decidido que después de la boda harían un pequeño viaje de luna de miel y que a su regreso convertirían el templo de Tauro en su hogar, ya que Aldebarán no se imaginaba lejos de sus compañeros, especialmente de Dohko y Shion que siempre le hacían compañía en su "Hora del Vino".

La encargada de planear y organizar el magno evento era Adara, ya que Eirene era una de sus superioras y ambas habían desarrollado una estrecha relación con el pasar de los años. Adara estaba bastante nerviosa y hasta cierto punto irritable, ya que para las tareas necesitaba la ayuda de los caballeros y al parecer todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para vivir perezosamente esos días.

Albafika había llegado de su misión exitosamente durante la madrugada y muy temprano en la mañana rindió informe al Patriarca. Había decidido recluirse en su templo el resto del día a descansar hasta que fuera la hora de la boda. No había conversado con Adara desde su regreso ya que se hallaba muy ocupada, además de que sus gritos de enojo eran suficientes como para saber que era mejor mantenerse lejos de la chica que tenía los nervios de punta, era la primera boda que se celebraba en el Santuario de los caballeros dorados de esa generación y quería que todo fuera perfecto.

-¡¿Alguien me puede decir donde están Yato de Unicornio y Tenma de Pegaso?! ¡Hace más de una hora que los envié a retirar la flores en el pueblo y aun no regresan y las necesito para decorar el altar y las sillas!- espetó Adara en voz alta esperando que alguno de los aprendices que se encontraban en el lugar de la ceremonia ayudando a preparar todo le pudieran dar una respuesta, mas silencio fue todo lo que recibió.

-¡Estamos aquí!- respondió un cansado Yato que prácticamente se arrastraba por el piso. Entre él y Tenma venían cargando dos cajas que al parecer eran bastante pesadas, cosa que no tenía sentido ya que solo habían ido a retirar flores.

-Disculpa la tardanza Adara, tuvimos que pasar al mercado por un encargo de Kardia de Escorpio.- explicó Tenma dejando la caja en el piso exhausto.

-¿Un encargo de Kardia?- inquirió Adara sintiendo el enojo bullir en su interior.

-¡Vaya, veo que han traído lo que les pedí! Muchas gracias, Yato y Tenma, ya no tenía manzanas que comer.- dijo Kardia sonriente tomando la caja de abajo que era la que contenía sus manzanas y dejo la caja de flores en el piso.

**-¡Kardia de Escorpio, si no vas a ayudar deja de entretener a los demás! ¿Entendiste?- **rugió Adara cansada de la falta de cooperación de Kardia.

-Mi pequeña no te enojes, cuando me veas tan reluciente como una manzana en la boda se te hará agua la boca y querrás comerme a besos, te olvidaras del tonto de Albafika y seremos felices para siempre.- fantaseó Kardia estirándole las mejillas a Adara quien atino a morderle la mano.- ¡Auch! Andas un poquito estresada, trata de calmarte y disfruta del evento, además, para tu alegría tu amado ya regresó.

-¿Qué Albafika ya regresó?- indagó sorprendida. Hasta ese momento no había tenido ni había querido saber noticias de Albafika, aun no le perdonaba el haberle mentido tan descaradamente solo para obtener su confesión.

-Si, así como oyes, y el muy sinvergüenza esta vagueando en su templo junto con Manigoldo y cubitos de hielo. – confesó Kardia dándole un mordisco a una manzana.

-No hables de vagancia Kardia, tu estas igual o peor que ellos. Solo espero que para la boda todos estén listos, no quiero retrasos, ¿entendido?

-Claro que si amada mía, bueno, ya me retiro, necesito prepararme, ya faltan menos de 3 horas y debo verme genial, según escuche todas las sacerdotisas estarán en la boda…- dijo Kardia repasando sus técnicas de conquista mentalmente. El Escorpión tomó su caja de manzanas e inicio el descenso al templo de Piscis para descansar el también junto con Degel y los demás.

-¡Muy bien, llegaron las flores así que vamos a decorar el altar y las sillas, nos queda poco tiempo y todo debe quedar espectacular!- anunció Adara y junto con los aprendices y algunas sacerdotisas se pusieron manos a la obra.

Una hora después el altar estaba totalmente decorado y las sillas también, los arreglos florales eran realmente hermosos. El lugar para la ceremonia estaba culminado, ahora solo le faltaba que el banquete estuviese listo y por supuesto, la novia también. Por Aldebarán no había razones para preocuparse, ya que vestiría su armadura y ya Shion se estaba encargando de hacerla brillar como nunca.

-¡Srta. Adara! ¡Srta. Adara! ¡Tenemos malas noticias!- gritó una sacerdotisa de primer año cuando llegaba corriendo al lugar de la ceremonia.

-¿Qué sucede Aireen? ¿Qué malas noticias?- preguntó Adara imaginándose lo peor.

-Srta. Adara, me informó Celina que el vestido de la Srta. Eirene no ha llegado aun y que al parecer no llegará porque la costurera del pueblo está muy enferma y no lo pudo terminar.- informó la jovencita preocupada.

-**¡¿QUE?! – **el grito de conmoción de Adara se escuchó hasta Aries. -¡Por Athena! Esto no puede estar sucediendo… ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? – Adara cavilaba tratando de buscarle una solución al asunto y fue entonces cuando recordó algo. - ¡Lo tengo! No te preocupes Aireen, dile a Eirene que no se preocupe y ve a la cocina e investiga cómo va el banquete y me informas, yo estaré en el templo de Piscis.

Adara se puso en marcha, trato de correr lo más rápido que podía, no quería que nada arruinara el gran día de Eirene y Aldebarán, por lo que haría un pequeño sacrificio por el bien del evento y de su reputación como organizadora de bodas.

Cuando se encontraba muy cerca del templo de Piscis pudo escuchar las carcajadas de Kardia y Manigoldo, seguramente se la estaban pasando muy bien. Ella esperaba que por su **bien**, tuvieran todo preparado para la ceremonia, faltaban menos de dos horas lo que no daba espacio para improvisaciones.

-¡Alessia! ¡_Bambina_! Te ves algo cansada.- apuntó Manigoldo cuando vio a la chica atravesar las puertas del templo de Piscis. Albafika dio un respingo desde su asiento y se sintió un poco intimidado cuando vio el rostro estresado y malhumorado de la sacerdotisa.

-Los que trabajamos nos cansamos. – Acotó Adara con un dejo de sarcasmo.- Espero que ustedes tengan todo listo para la ceremonia, la única que tiene derecho a retrasarse es Eirene.

-No te preocupes Alessia, todo está bajo control.- replicó Degel para calmar a la chica, planear una boda en tan poco tiempo no debía ser muy fácil.

-Gian Marco, ¿recuerdas aquel vestido que alguna vez me dio mi madre y que soñaba que utilizara en mi boda?- inquirió Adara recordando el hermoso vestido blanco de seda y piedras preciosas que una vez le dio su madre cuando intentaron comprometerla en matrimonio.

-Si _ragazza_, lo tengo guardado en mi templo, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tendremos boda doble? Avísame, porque para tu boda no puedo usar mi armadura sino mi uniforme de guardián real de la princesa heredera de la República Veneciana.

-Nada de eso.- respondió Adara mirando seriamente a Albafika, quien inmediatamente entendió que tendría que hacer algo para calmar el enojo de su pequeña.- Lo que sucede es que el vestido de Eirene no está listo, así que le quiero obsequiar el mío para que lo utilice.

-Bien, espérame aquí entonces, iré por él.- Manigoldo salió disparado con dirección al templo de Cáncer y en menos de 5 minutos estuvo de regreso con una caja blanca sellada con un lazo rojo y el sello de la República de Venecia en el centro. – aquí tienes _ragazza, _que le aproveche_. _

_-_Ojala le quede, sino no sé que voy a hacer.- dijo Adara suspirando y revisando que el vestido estuviese en perfectas condiciones, y en efecto así era.

-¡**Regulus te voy a matar! ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz?!-** Adara reconoció la voz de Berenike y salió a ver de qué se trataba seguida del resto de los inquilinos de Piscis. Todos se asombraron cuando vieron a Berenike caerle a golpes a Regulus quien tenía el rostro sucio de pastel.

-Berenike, ¿Qué sucede?

-Adara, el desgraciado de Regulus se está comiendo el pastel de bodas. ¡Maldito! ¡Acabaré con tu vida ahora mismo!- rugió Berenike golpeando al pequeño Leo nuevamente, quien con bastante facilidad esquivaba los golpes de la chica.

-¡¿Podrías calmarte Berenike?! Este no es el pastel de bodas, es un pastel que compre ayer en el pueblo. Jamás haría algo que pudiera arruinar la boda de Aldebarán y Eirene.- se defendió Regulus con tranquilidad.

-¡Eres un mentiroso Regulus de Leo!- espetó Berenike llena de furia.

-Srta. Berenike, Regulus no miente.- aclaró Aireen, recién llegando al lugar, ganando la atención de Berenike quien la miraba con rostro sorprendido y avergonzado.- Yo misma estuve en la cocina revisando que todo estuviera bien con el banquete según las ordenes de la Srta. Adara y el pastel de bodas está en perfecto estado y el banquete también está listo.

-Muchas gracias Aireen, puedes ir a los aposentos a prepararte para la boda.- agradeció Adara, Aireen hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró con dirección a los aposentos.

-Creo que me debes una disculpa, Berenike. – alegó Regulus con rostro serio frente a la sacerdotisa que no sabía donde ocultar su rostro de la vergüenza.

-Perdóname Regulus, pensé que era el pastel de bodas… si hay algo que pueda hacer para enmendar mi error, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo…

-¡Claro que hay algo! ¡Esto!- y sin que nadie se lo esperara, Regulus le plantó un beso a Berenike y salió corriendo escaleras abajo hacia su templo. Berenike inmediatamente sintió sus mejillas arder, ¡Ese era su primer beso! ¿Cómo se atrevía a robárselo de esa manera?

-¡Regulus! ¡Eres un irrespetuoso, inmoral!- le gritó Berenike mientras lo veía correr perdiéndose dentro del templo de Acuario.- ¡Ustedes los caballeros dorados tienen una muy mala costumbre de andarle robando besos a las sacerdotisas!

-Oye, mucho cuidado con lo que dices, podrías meternos en problemas a todos.- espetó Kardia en un vano intento por defender su "**moral**" de caballero.

-Cálmate Berenike, no le hagas caso, mas tarde te la cobras.- aconsejó Adara quien veía a Berenike demasiado alterada y eso le preocupaba.

-Iré a ayudar a Eirene a terminar de arreglarse. – anunció Berenike tratando de calmarse.

-Por favor llévale esto a Eirene, es su vestido. – dijo Adara extendiéndole la caja que contenía el vestido. Berenike la tomó y emprendió su camino de vuelta a los aposentos donde Eirene se preparaba para su gran momento.

Adara repasaba mentalmente para asegurarse de que ya todo estaba listo, cuando recordó un detalle muy importante que había pasado por alto.

**-¡LOS ANILLOS! ¡¿COMO PUDE OLVIDARME DE ELLOS?!-** gritó Adara recordando que debía ir al pueblo por las alianzas de matrimonio.

-Si te tranquilizaras, todo sería más fácil, ¿no crees?- sugirió Manigoldo con cara de obviedad.

-¡Cierra el pico! Escúchenme bien, falta muy poco para el inicio de la ceremonia y ustedes deben estar ahí media hora antes junto con la sacerdotisa o doncella que los acompañara, no quiero retrasos ni excusas, yo iré al pueblo por los anillos y regresaré a tiempo para la ceremonia. ¿Entendido? – la expresión del rostro de Adara era temible por lo que los caballeros asintieron sin chistar.

-Dejaré tu vestido en el templo de Piscis para que así no te quede muy lejos la ceremonia.- anunció Manigoldo dirigiéndole una que otra mirada suspicaz a Albafika.

-Haz lo que quieras, yo solo sé que debo cambiarme para la ceremonia. – Adara miró con furia a Albafika y emprendió corriendo su descenso al pueblo. De llegar a ser necesario le pediría a Shion que la teletransportara al pueblo y luego al templo de Piscis cuando estuviera de regreso.

***Un rato después, 45 minutos antes de la boda***

-¡Shion!- gritó Adara cuando llego a Aries, cansada de tanto correr. Había logrado conseguir unas hermosas alianzas para Aldebarán y Eirene. El tiempo apremiaba y debía estar lista en el menor tiempo posible para empezar con la ceremonia.

-¡Hola Adara, ya estoy listo para la ceremonia, justo me dirigía hacia allá!- informó Shion antes de que la chica lo regañara por demorarse.

-¡Necesito que me teletransportes al templo de Piscis! Manigoldo dejó mi vestido para la ceremonia allí y debo prepararme.- pidió Adara con urgencia marcada. El lemuriano aceptó y tomándola de la mano la llevo hasta Piscis en menos de 2 segundos. Adara no muy acostumbrada a la habilidad de Shion quedo un poco mareada, por lo que tuvo que apoyarse en una de las columnas del templo.- ¡Muchas gracias Shion! Voy a prepararme, nos vemos al rato. Por favor asegúrate que todos tomen su lugar.- Shion asintió y se dirigió a los jardines del Santuario, donde se realizaría la ceremonia.

Adara entró al templo de Piscis y para su tranquilidad estaba vacío, no quería tener ningún tipo de charla con Albafika hasta que la ceremonia no terminara. Necesitaba relajarse y ordenar sus ideas. La chica tomo un baño rápido y empezó a colocarse el vestido que era de color rosa pálido de corte cruzado.

-**¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¿QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ?!- **el grito de Adara sobresaltó a Albafika quien acaba de entrar a su templo procedente de su jardín. Adara agradeció a los dioses el tener el vestido completamente puesto.

-Estoy en mi templo, ¿o no?

-Sí, pero bien sabias que yo vendría a cambiarme aquí. Ya deberías estar en la ceremonia.

-No sabía en qué momento vendrías. Además ya estoy listo, te iba a esperar para que subiéramos juntos a la ceremonia, después de todo eres mi pareja. No voy a hacer el ridículo apareciéndome solo, nunca he ido a una boda, pero según Degel es bastante vergonzoso el ir solo a una. – explicó Albafika tomando asiento en una silla acolchonada frente a Adara, e hizo un gesto de que continuara.

-¡Pues debería dejarte ir solo para que pases tu vergüenza, por andar de mentiroso!- refunfuñó Adara colocándose las sandalias. Se acomodó sus cabellos colocándole una diadema de flores que usarían todas las sacerdotisas que acompañarían a los caballeros dorados y se puso su loción de frutas favoritas. -¡Estoy lista!- anunció Adara. Albafika la contempló hipnotizado y de repente sintió profundos deseos de besarla y abrazarla.

-Te ves hermosa Alessia…-dijo Albafika acercándose a la chica y acariciando su rostro.- Te extrañe tanto estos días, que sentí que esta misión era eterna…- Albafika se acercó peligrosamente y rodeo la cintura de Adara con sus manos atrayéndola hacia él con ternura. Le tomó el rostro con una mano y se acercó para depositar un beso en sus labios.

-¡Ni se te ocurra Piscis!- le detuvo la chica provocando una expresión de sorpresa en Albafika. – No creas que con palabras bonitas se me va a olvidar la broma pesada que me hiciste.

-Pero Alessia, entiéndeme, era la única manera para que te atrevieras a confesar tus sentimientos, de otra forma, jamás hubieras hablado. Pude ver el miedo y la inseguridad en tus ojos.

-Eso no justifica que me hayas mentido, y mucho menos que hicieras uso de las macabras ideas de Manigoldo.

-Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, pero ya olvídalo, ¿sí?…

-Sera mejor que subamos a los jardines, solo faltan minutos para que empiece la ceremonia.

-¿Ya no estás enojada conmigo?

-Déjame pensarlo. – Adara hizo una mueca de fingido enojo y depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Albafika. Se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hacia los jardines. Allí ya se encontraban al resto de los caballeros y los demás invitados. Adara le indicó a cada uno sus posiciones y una vez se aseguraron que Eirene estaba lista, dieron inicio a la ceremonia.

La diosa Athena y el Patriarca fueron los primeros en entrar, seguidos de un sonriente Aldebarán que era acompañado por sus discípulos Teneo, Serinsa, y Saro. Detrás de ellos entraron los once caballeros dorados acompañados por bellas sacerdotisas y doncellas del Santuario, vestían sus relucientes armaduras en el mismo orden en el que se hallaban ubicados sus templos. El Patriarca y Athena serian quienes realizarían la ceremonia.

-Y ahora, recibamos a la novia…- anunció Sage complacido. Una pequeña corte de niños y niñas que regaban flores por doquier antecedían a Eirene que vestía el hermoso vestía que Adara le había enviado. Aldebarán la observaba orgulloso, y cuando la tuvo a su lado, la abrazó con ternura. El Patriarca inició su discurso, pero cuando vio que Kardia y Dohko bostezaban aburridos se dio cuenta de que quizá se estaba extendiendo demasiado.

-Bien, si hay alguien aquí que conozca algún motivo, razón o circunstancia por la cual Aldebarán de Tauro y Eirene no puedan contraer matrimonio, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.- Aldebarán había olvidado decirle al Patriarca que obviara esa parte, ya que sabía que sería aprovechada por ciertas unidades para fastidiarle su gran día.

-¡Yo me opongo!- gritaron Manigoldo, Kardia, y Dohko al unisonó. Aldebarán contuvo sus ganas de golpearlos solo porque Eirene le susurraba frases lindas para calmarlo.

-Lo siento Aldebarán, ¡Siempre quise hacer esto! Eso de interrumpir las bodas crea comentarios y pensamientos morbosos. Además yo soy el gran Kardia de Escorpio y no puedes casarte primero que yo. –reconoció Kardia entre risas bajo la avergonzada mirada de Degel.

-Si fueras menos sinvergüenza, seguramente ya te hubieras casado.- espetó Dohko con expresión de monje puritano.

-Mira quién habla. A diferencia de estos dos, yo si me opongo porque me parece que Eirene es demasiado hermosa como para casarse con un Toro.- bromeó Manigoldo provocando risas entre sus compañeros.

**-¡USTEDES TRIO DE BROMISTAS, O SE CALLAN O LOS MANDO DE PATITAS AL AVERNO!- **amenazó Adara, enojada porque arruinaran la boda que tanto le había costado organizar.

**-**Alessia cálmate, todos sabíamos que harían algo como eso.- replicó Albafika conteniendo la risa.

-Sí, son tan estúpidos que no pueden contenerse, ni siquiera en ocasiones especiales.- apoyó Asmita resoplando.

-¡Pero mira que tal, el hijo de Buda utilizando malas palabras! Me sorprendes Asmita, y yo que pensaba que solo sabias meditar.- contraatacó Kardia provocando una nueva ola de carcajadas.

-Basta Kardia, compórtate. – regañó Degel avergonzado, ¿llegaría a ver el día en el que Kardia por fin madurara? Lo veía poco probable, pero aun conservaría las esperanzas.

-¡Uiiii Kardia, no sabía que tenias madre!- bufó Regulus uniéndose al grupo.

-¡Pero tu si tienes tío, así que cállate y compórtate!- reprendió Sísifo, mientras que El Cid observaba con gesto reprobatorio al joven Leo.

-¿Por qué mejor no seguimos con la ceremonia?- sugirió Shion.

-¿Por qué mejor no te callas y le das las gracias a Adara por ponerte de pareja a la sacerdotisa esa que tanto te gusta y a la que no te atreves ni a decirle buenos días? – reprendió Dohko quien estaba disfrutando de el rumbo que de repente estaba tomando la boda.

-¿Y porque mejor no te callas y aceptas que estas celoso porque ninguna sacerdotisa o doncella se fija en ti porque piensas que no eres guapo, aunque la realidad es que nadie soporta tus bromas pesadas y tu humor sarcástico?- acusó Defteros vengando el insulto que hacía poco le habían hecho a su amigo Asmita.

**-¡BASTA YA! ¡O LOS BORRARE DEL MAPA UTILIZANDO MI "GRAN CUERNO"!-**amenazó Aldebarán ya cansado de las tonterías de sus compañeros.- Patriarca por favor prosiga.

El Patriarca reanudó la ceremonia y en menos de cinco minutos, Aldebarán y Eirene se convirtieron en marido y mujer; era mejor ser rápidos antes de exponerse a otro espectáculo como el ocurrido.

Todos aplaudieron y les felicitaron, Aldebarán era muy asiduo a olvidar su enojo fácilmente cosa que aprovecharon los dorados para que el de Tauro pasara por alto lo ocurrido hace unos minutos.

Pasadas las felicitaciones, se dio inicio al gran banquete. Los dorados tomaron asiento todos juntos en una misma mesa. Adara y Berenike se sentaron en una mesa contigua junto con el resto de las sacerdotisas y doncellas que fungieron como damas de los caballeros dorados.

Para alegría de algunos las jarras con el vino favorito de Aldebarán comenzaron a pasearse por las mesas, siendo Kardia y Dohko sus clientes más frecuentes. Degel y Shion prácticamente no disfrutaban de la fiesta por esta pendiente de que los dos bromistas no cometieran alguna otra estupidez.

-¡Hipp! Dohko, ¿en serio te consideras feo? – inquirió Kardia luego de haber bebido su 6 jarra de vino.

-Bueno, feo, feo que digamos, no. ¡Hipp! Pero se me hace muy extraño que ninguna sacerdotisa se dije en mi…- replicó Dohko adolorido.

-Quizá el fantasma de Géminis tenga razón y las chicas no se te acercan porque fastidias demasiado.

-Mira quién habla, el fastidio en persona. Estas sacerdotisas de hoy en día son demasiado sensibles.

-Entonces búscate una amazona. Eso de doncellas y sacerdotisas déjaselo a sensibles como Albafika, Degel, Asmita, Sísifo… ¡Nosotros somos machos, y necesitamos mujeres fuertes!

-Pues sí, pero las sacerdotisas son mejores que las amazonas, saben cocinar, limpiar, son educadas, cultas, y tienen ese aire de inocencia que me encanta.

-Si… así como mi princesa, ¡joder! No entiendo que le ve al tonto de Albafika, yo soy más atractivo que el.- Albafika hizo un gran esfuerzo para ignorar el comentario, pero de todas formas Kardia arremetió contra el.- Oye rositas, ándate con cuidadito, porque si me entero que te pasas de listo con mi princesa, haré lo que sea y la convertiré en Alessia de Escorpio, ¿entendiste?

-Voy a hacer como si no escuche eso. Todavía me deben una y mis rosas pirañas desean saludarlos.- amenazó Albafika en tono calmado pero maquiavélico.

-¡¿Quieres pelear?! ¡Anda ponte de pie!- Kardia hizo el ridículo al ponerse de pie, sus piernas temblaban y parecía que su cuerpo obedecía el vaivén del viento.

-¡Kardia, déjate de tonterías!- Degel tomó al de Escorpio dispuesto a llevárselo de allí, mas no contaba con la gracia que le haría después.- ¡Kardia por todos los cielos! ¡¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre vomitarme encima?! ¡Joder! ¡Eres un completo incordio!

-¡Degel! ¿Quién te enseño esas palabras muchachito?- reprendió Dohko asombrado por la reacción del francés.

-¡Y eso que no has visto nada! Tienes que ver como se pone cuando le rompo algún libro o le cambio de posición los lentes de su telescopio, es toda una bestia. – delató Kardia, causando aun mas vergüenza en Degel por haberse expresado de la manera en la que lo hizo.

-Con permiso me retiro. Necesito cambiarme.- anunció Degel, dejando la fiesta e iniciando su descenso al templo de Acuario.

-¡Upps será mejor que vaya con él! Vaya a ser que después me niegue su frio cuando tenga fiebre. Adiós Dohko.- Kardia emprendió su errante andar con algunas caídas incluidas. Todos se dieron cuenta que había llegado al templo de Acuario cuando sintieron potentes brisas heladas por todo el jardín, seguramente Kardia no tendría fiebre en **mucho** tiempo.

-Bien Dohko, será mejor que te lleve a tu templo. – dijo Shion colocándose en pie y caminando con cuidado hacia el de Libra cuidando de que no le vomitara también.

-Anda Shion, no me fastidies y lárgate a coquetear con la doncella esa que te gusta, ¿Cómo es que se llama? ¿Catrina? ¡Si, Catrina!- la aludida observo sorprendida a Shion quien no sabía donde ocultar su rostro de la vergüenza. - ¡Nos vamos!- anunció el de Aries arrastrando a Dohko enojado. Le dirigió una leve mirada de disculpa a Catrina y se retiró del banquete.

El banquete duró cerca de una hora y los recién casados luego de despedirse de sus invitados emprendieron su viaje de luna de miel. Adara quedó encargada de que todo terminara lo mejor posible. Uno a uno se fueron retirando los invitados hasta que solo quedaron los caballeros dorados y Adara.

-¿Alguien me puede decir donde esta Manigoldo de Cáncer? El y el vino no son buena combinación.- indagó Adara buscando a su guardián por todos lados.

-¡Yo lo vi hace un rato conversando con una doncella!- confesó Regulus captando la atención de todos de inmediato.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde?- inquirió Adara curiosa. Desde la charla que había tenido con él le había quedado la duda si es que no le gustaba alguien. Regulus los condujo hasta el lugar y escondidos pudieron ver al de Cáncer enrollado en una candente discusión con la sacerdotisa Anthea, encargada de supervisar a las doncellas que servían a la diosa Athena y al Patriarca.

-Pero mira nada más, si es nada más y nada menos que tu supervisora Adara, la que se cree una virgen puritana e inmaculada. – espetó Kardia un poco mas recuperado de su reciente borrachera.

-¿Cuál es tu problema con las vírgenes?- replicó Asmita mirando al de Escorpio con desagrado.

-¿Yo? ¡Ninguno! Me encantan las vírgenes… - respondió Kardia con su habitual doble sentido ganándose un zape de parte de Degel que portaba ropa de civil. Había obligado a Kardia a limpiar su armadura. Los que si no había aparecido por ningún lado eran Dohko y Shion, las malas lenguas, **sépase Kardia y Regulus**, decían que la golpiza que Shion le había dado, había sido de tal magnitud que el mismo guardián del primer templo se sintió mal de haberlo dejado en semejantes condiciones.

-¡Ya cállense y dejen escuchar a ver que están hablando!- reprendió Defteros.

-¡Mira nada mas, vieja chismosa, apuesto mi vida a que eso es lo que te la pasas haciendo y por eso nunca te vemos!- concluyó Regulus como si acabara de hacer un gran descubrimiento.

-¡Regulus, ¿qué clase de modales son esos?! No recuerdo haberte enseñado esas cosas. – reprendió Sísifo indignado.

-No puedes exigirle nada en este momento. Andas de chismoso al igual que todos nosotros. – puntualizó El Cid ganándose el asentimiento de todos.

-¡El Cid! Eres mi héroe. Gracias por demostrarle a **este** que no es perfecto. – musitó Defteros feliz de que alguien le tirara en cara al de Sagitario sus fallas tal como él solía hacer con los demás.

-Albafika, tú que eres amigo de Manigoldo, ¿te ha comentado algo acerca de su muy probable relación con Anthea?- preguntó Degel deduciendo que si alguien sabía algo acerca de aquello era él.

-¡Es cierto rositas, el es tu mejor amigo! Anda suelta la sopa, que si se tratara de Degel ya yo habría abierto la boca.- replicó Kardia ansioso por tener algo con que fastidiar al de Cáncer.

-Ya veo que no puedo confiar en ti Kardia.- reconoció decepcionado Degel, aunque sabía que quizá su amigo mentía, pero no se podía fiar de Kardia y debilidad por fastidiar a los demás.

-Degel por favor, no tienes de que preocuparte, después de todo la Seraphina esa está muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Seraphina? ¿Quién es esa?

-No es de tu incumbencia Regulus. Y Kardia mejor mantén tu boca cerrada. Y bien Albafika, ¿Manigoldo te ha comentado algo o no?- recalcó Degel antes de que siguieran indagando acerca de su vida privada por culpa de Kardia.

Todos observaban a Albafika con rostro impaciente esperando a que el de Piscis les brindara algo de información, cosa que al parecer no sucedería nunca ya que Albafika les observaba con cara de que no diría absolutamente nada.

-¡Anda Albafika, si nos dices que sucede entre Manigoldo y Anthea, prometo no seguir enojada contigo! Además recuerda que el te delató cuando querías mi confesión.- incitó Adara a la que sinceramente ya le importaba un comino su enojo. Solo quería saber que se traía Manigoldo entre manos.

-¿Prometes que ya no te enojaras más?- preguntó Albafika para asegurar lo prometido por su amada.

-Lo prometo, ¡ahora habla de una buena vez!- confirmó Adara ya desesperada.

-¡Adara tu eres el tipo de chica que quiero! ¡Tú sí que sabes negociar!- reconoció Kardia divertido.

-Lástima que ya es mía. – puntualizó Albafika haciéndole un gesto de burla de Escorpión quien le respondió de la misma manera. – Bien, Manigoldo y Anthea sienten algo uno por el otro desde hace algún tiempo, pero Anthea es demasiado, ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Puritana? En fin, no quiere que Manigoldo se le acerque demasiado, ni que la toque, ni que le dé un beso, ya que eso, según ella, afecta tu integridad como sacerdotisa, por lo que siempre andan discutiendo.

-Esa Anthea podría ser amiga tuya Asmita, tienen la misma ideología.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, El Cid? Espero que no sea un insulto de tu parte. Te desconocería por completo.- respondió Asmita ya cansado de que lo tomaran a él como sinónimo de "puritano", "virginal" y todos los adjetivos relacionados a esos.

**-¡¿Sabes qué?! Estoy harto de esta situación. – **el repentino gritó saco a todos de la pequeña discusión que se empezaba a fomentar. Manigoldo observaba con enojo a Anthea quien le miraba con altivez. – Si vas a seguir con tus estupideces, mejor acabemos con esto de una vez por todas. Ya estoy cansado de tu obsesión con la integridad. Por mi puedes irte a vivir con los oráculos si te da la gana.

-Manigoldo entiéndeme, no puedo darle mal ejemplo a mis doncellas.- replicó Anthea dejando de lado la altivez y hablándole con ternura al de Cáncer.

-¿Mal ejemplo? Por favor, no seas ridícula. Ya te dije. Haz lo que te da la gana. Yo puedo conseguirme a otra chica que no sea una maniática y que pueda llevar una relación normal conmigo. Es más, iré a buscar a Kardia para ir a divertirnos al pueblo. – dicho esto Manigoldo dejó a Anthea con la palabra en la boca y abandonó el lugar enojado.

-¿Por qué cada vez que piensan en "diversión" siempre piensan en mi?- indagó Kardia dejando el escondite y asustando a Anthea que no se esperaba que alguien le estuviera observando discutir con Manigoldo.

-¿Y todavía tienes ganas de preguntarlo? Es bastante obvio. ¿No crees?- preguntó Degel emergiendo de la nada y asustando aun mas a Anthea.

La sacerdotisa superior casi cae al piso cuando vio que aparecían 8 de los caballeros dorados y Adara, quienes al parecer habían escuchado su plática con Manigoldo de Cáncer.

-¿Ustedes, desde cuando están ahí?- inquirió Anthea avergonzada.

-¡Desde que Manigoldo se cansó de tus tonterías y te mando a vivir con los oráculos!- espetó Regulus burlón provocando carcajadas a diestra y siniestra. Anthea dio un grito de vergüenza sin poder creer lo que le estaba sucediendo. Manigoldo al escucharla regreso corriendo a ver qué le sucedía y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a algunos de sus compañeros riendo y a Anthea llorando avergonzada.

-¿Qué se supone que está sucediendo aquí?- pregunto Manigoldo imaginándose lo peor.

-¡Ay Gino! Estoy muy dolida por ti, pero no te preocupes, seguramente encontraras a una chica mejor. Anda, vámonos Albafika.- concedió Adara con expresión burlona tomando a Albafika del brazo e iniciando su retirada antes de que su guardián explotara.

-Cuando quieras ir a divertirte, solo avísame, estoy disponible. Vámonos Degel, tengo pastel de manzana en mi templo.

-Nos vemos después Manigoldo. Buena suerte.- Degel le hizo un gesto de condescendencia al de Cáncer y tomó junto con Kardia el mismo rumbo que habían tomado Adara y Albafika hacia solo unos segundos.

-Vámonos Defteros. Y tu Anthea, ten cuidado con tus decisiones, el afán de perfección hace a algunas personas totalmente insoportables. – aconsejó Asmita retirándose junto con el de Géminis a sus respectivos templos.

-Nosotros también nos vamos. Ya aquí no hay nada que hacer. Buena suerte.- Sísifo y El Cid se retiraron no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a la sacerdotisa que no sabía dónde esconder el rostro de la vergüenza que sentía. - ¡Regulus, no me hagas ir por ti!

-Está bien, está bien tío, ya voy. – respondió Regulus quien pensaba zafarse para molestar a Manigoldo un rato mas.- Nos vemos Manigoldo. Buena suerte con tu monja puritana.

Después de haber quedado solos, Manigoldo no sabía si disculparse con Anthea o simplemente reírse a carcajadas. Se lo tenía bien merecido por hacerle tantas bromas a Albafika y a Adara.

Optó por disculpar las acciones de sus compañeros y se despidió de la chica aun enojado por su actitud. Anthea por su parte marcho rápidamente a los aposentos de las sacerdotisas y paso la noche entera con las palabras del caballero de Virgo rondándole en la cabeza.

_**-"**__**El afán de perfección hace a algunas personas totalmente insoportables."**_

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado la boda de Aldebarán y que se hayan reído tanto como yo!**

**¡Muchas gracias a Asalea19, a Amaranth9 que siempre siguen la historia y dejan sus reviews, no saben cuánto me alegran la vida chicas, a mi amiga Rubetcas por siempre apoyarme y por darme la idea del enojo femenino y la lección a Albafika, aunque al parecer no tengo corazón para hacerle eso a mi amado Piscis jajajajaja, y a Hikari-Moonlight, me halaga mucho saber que este fanfic te sirve de inspiración!**

**¡Saludos a todas, nos vemos en el próximo!**

**XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

**Aclaración:**la estructura que presento de las "vestales" y las "sacerdotisas" son enteramente mías para efectos del fic, así como la historia de Adara, la Rep. De Venecia y su desaparición, los dux de Venecia, etc.

* * *

-¡Y ahora, ¿Cuál me pongo?!- Adara observaba indecisa su pequeña colección de vestidos. Faltaba menos de quince minutos y debía estar lista para su salida con Albafika ese día. Querían irse lo más pronto posible, para evitar indeseables…

_***Flash Back***_

-_Adara, ¿mañana es tu día libre, verdad? _

_-Sí, ¿Por qué? _

_-Quería ir contigo a dar un paseo, a menos que ya tuvieras planes de antemano. _

_-¡Oh no, ninguno! Seria grandioso ir de paseo._

_-Estuve pensando, y siendo honestos, no hemos salido juntos ni una sola vez, y si hemos compartido algún momento a solas, siempre somos interrumpidos por alguien más._

_-Bueno, entonces vayamos de paseo mañana. Pero…_

_-¿Pero qué?_

_-¿Mañana, todos los caballeros dorados tendrán el día libre? _

_-No, todos no, normalmente rotamos, un día 6 están libres y los otros 6 se quedan a cuidar el Santuario…_

_-Y mañana, ¿Quiénes mas están libres?- Albafika dio un resoplido lleno de resignación al hacer un breve repaso mental ante la pregunta de Adara._

_-Degel, Shion… __**Manigoldo, Dohko y Kardia…**_

_-Creo que nos tendremos que despertarnos temprano para evitar a los "fastidiosos"…_

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

-¡Adara, el Sr. Albafika está aquí!- avisó Berenike sin levantar demasiado la voz.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡Por Athena, ¿Por qué tiene que ser** tan** puntual?! – Adara tomó un vestido que no había utilizado anteriormente, se lo puso, recogió su cabello en un lazo de seda, se calzó sus sandalias y salió presurosa, no sin antes tomar su cesta de mimbre. Habían decidido ir a merendar a un arroyo cercano al Santuario que estaba rodeado de arboles y hermosas flores silvestres.

Adara salió corriendo de los aposentos de las sacerdotisas y a lo lejos, afuera del recinto patriarcal, pudo ver a Albafika vestido de civil esperándole.

-¡Buenos días!- saludo la joven efusiva, dándole un abrazo a su amado Piscis, el cual fue correspondido con un pequeño beso incluido.

-Buenos días princesa, ¿nos vamos?

-¡Si, antes de que "**ellos**" se den cuenta!

Albafika tomó a Adara en sus brazos para así realizar el descenso más rápido. Procuró llevar su cosmos al mínimo para así no ser notado mientras atravesaban los doce templos.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la puerta del Santuario, luego de atravesar los templos, la pareja estalló en risas, parecían un par de niños fugitivos que se escapaban para hacer alguna travesura.

Adara dejó la comodidad de los brazos de Albafika y se acomodó el cabello que se había revuelto con las fuertes corrientes de aire griegas.

-¡Oh por…!-cuando Adara estaba acomodando su vestido, recordó la razón por la cual no lo utilizaba. Ella había desarrollado una silueta esbelta y curvilínea, mas en estatura no había logrado crecer mucho con el pasar de los años. El vestido en cuestión era de cuando era una adolescente, y le quedaba bastante corto, en realidad, extremadamente corto, apenas si lograba cubrirle parte de las piernas y el trasero.

Albafika observaba sin comprender la repentina incomodidad que se dibujó en el rostro de Adara. La vio nerviosa y un tanto preocupada. Bajó un poco la mirada y al ver a la joven luchar por estirar su vestido entonces comprendió.

-Vaya, parece que alguien quería verse un tanto, ¿sensual? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

-¡Fue una equivocación, llegaste tan temprano que tuve que ponerme lo primero que encontré!

-Y precisamente encontraste ese vestido tan corto, el cual estoy seguro no usas muy a menudo.

-¿Seguirás haciéndome sentir más incomoda de lo que ya estoy o iremos de paseo? Soy capaz de cancelar este paseo y regresar a los aposentos.- amenazó Adara siendo acallada por una carcajada de Albafika, cosa que aun seguía sorprendiéndole, pero que le alegraba sobremanera.

-Bien, entonces comienza a caminar, no te voy a cargar.- un gesto de sarcasmo fue la respuesta de Adara, y tomados de la mano tomaron un sendero que les llevaba al arroyo.

***Media hora después***

-Albafika, dijiste que estaba cerca, y aun no veo rastro de ningún arroyo.- Adara poco acostumbrada a recorrer tan largas distancias, estaba por darse por vencida y tirarse al piso a descansar.

-Ya falta poco, unos cuantos minutos mas y llegamos.- replicó el joven de orbes azul cobalto sonriendo. Observó el cansancio en el rostro de Adara y se decidió por cargarla como si fuera una bebe.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Hasta que comprendes mis indirectas! ¡No te imaginas desde cuando quería que me cargaras!- confesó Adara disfrutando de los brazos de Albafika, el que fuera un caballero dorado tenía muchas ventajas, una de esas era su increíble fuerza.

-¿Y porque simplemente no me lo pediste?

-Porque me daba un poco de vergüenza.

-Bueno la próxima vez ten un poco mas de confianza y pídemelo, no es inconveniente para mí el llevarte en mis brazos.

-Está bien…

-¡Bien, hemos llegado!- anunció Albafika para el deleite de Adara unos minutos después. El arroyo le recordaba mucho al que el de Piscis le había preparado en su propio templo. Acomodaron una manta en el pasto y se sentaron en ella a compartir el desayuno.

-¿Qué es ese ruido que se escucha a los lejos, Fika?- indagó Adara escuchando voces de personas riendo y conversando.

-Es la gente de la aldea, un poco más adelante esta el rio, los sábados los aldeanos suelen venir al rio a refrescarse y a pasar tiempo con su familia.- aclaró Albafika conociendo casi de memoria la rutina de los aldeanos de Rodorio.- ¿Y desde cuando me llamo "**Fika**"?

-Albafika es muy largo y suena demasiado serio. Te llamaré de esa forma de ahora en adelante si no te molesta.- respondió a secas Adara, pareciéndole muy normal el sobrenombre.

-Está bien… ¿Tú tienes algún sobrenombre?

-Bueno cuando era pequeña mis allegados y el servicio del palacio solían acortar cualquiera de mis cuatro nombres, a veces me llamaban **Ale** por Alessia, **Cami **por Camilla, **Elle** por Eleanora o **Gia** por Gianara. El más usado era Gia y cuando me desaparecía con Gino siempre preguntaban: **¡¿Con un demonio, donde están los "G"?! **

-¿Y tus padres no te llamaban de alguna forma especial?

-Ellos me decían "**Acegi**"…-recordó Adara con nostalgia- A ellos les fascinaban mis cuatro nombres así que me llamaban Acegi, son las iniciales de cada uno de mis nombres.

-Acegi… suena bonito. Yo nunca tuve un sobrenombre. Mi maestro siempre me llamó Albafika.

-Fika, ¿es cierto que te abandonaron en un jardín de rosas venenosas cuando aun eras un bebe?

-Sí, es cierto… mi maestro decía que yo fui amado por las rosas desde que nací y que tenía una inmunidad natural hacia el veneno, por lo que no sufrí daño alguno en aquella ocasión…

-He escuchado que tu maestro era, al igual que tu, el caballero más hermoso de su generación…

-¿Tienes idea de lo peligrosa que puede resultar la palabra "**hermoso**" si se la adjudicas a mi persona? De no amarte, ya te hubiera matado por semejante falta de respeto a mi honor y orgullo…

-¡Eso es algo que no llego a comprender! El que te digan hermoso no es un insulto, sino un halago…

-No pienso de esa manera, para mí la belleza física no tiene tanto valor como algunos le suelen dar, después de todo, ¿Cuál es la definición de la belleza? ¿Cómo saber cómo es su rostro si nadie nunca la ha visto?

-Pues para mí tú eres la definición de la belleza…

-Y tú eres para mí la belleza misma personificada… - concluyó el de Piscis estampándole un beso a Adara en la boca antes de que replicara algo más.- Cuéntame mas acerca de tu familia.

-Bueno mi padre se llamaba Alessandro y mi madre Carolena, mentiría si te dijera que recuerdo sus nombres completos, ni siquiera recordaría el mío si no fuera por Gino. Tenía una doncella que se encargaba de mis comidas y mi arreglo personal, se llamaba Catarina, ella era esposa del mayordomo del palacio que se llamaba Donato.

-Y los padres de Manigoldo, ¿Cómo se llamaban?

-¡Mis amados tíos, Lysander y Fiorella!- respondió Adara con alegría al recordar a los padres de su guardián.

-Tu vida pasada debió haber sido muy hermosa si la recuerdas con tanta alegría…

-Lo fue Fika, pero no tanto como lo que estoy viviendo ahora… - Albafika sonrió, era justo la respuesta que esperaba.

-Me alegra mucho saberlo…- concedió el pisciano acariciando el rostro de su amada.- Y dime, ¿Cuáles son tus pasatiempos?

-Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo libre que digamos, pero cuando tengo tiempo libre me gusta sentarme a conversar con las demás doncellas y sacerdotisas, o cocinar. También me encanta pasear por el Santuario y visitar a los demás caballeros dorados, en especial a Asmita y a Degel, son muy sabios y es relajante tomar el té con ellos. ¿Y los tuyos, cuáles son?

-Pues solía pasar mi tiempo libre cuidando mis rosas, también visito la cabaña donde crecí con mi maestro Lugonis, y bueno, tengo otro pasatiempo que podría considerar mi favorito… me encanta dibujar, especialmente paisajes…

-¿Sabes dibujar? ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¿Podrías hacer un retrato mío algún día?

-¡Claro! En cuanto consiga implementos en el pueblo te dibujaré, hice un encargo hace tiempo, así que debe de estar por llegar pronto. – Adara asintió emocionada, siempre le habían gustado los retratos, y de pequeña solían hacerle muchos.

Conversaron durante largo rato sobre las vidas de cada uno, compartieron gustos y opiniones sobre distintos temas, hasta que un sonido muy conocido por todos interrumpió la quietud del ambiente.

-Lo siento…- dijo Adara avergonzada por el gruñido. Eran aproximadamente las 1 de la tarde y el estómago de la doncella estaba acostumbrado a comer a horas específicas.

-¡Jajajajajaja! Creo que será mejor que vayamos al pueblo a almorzar, había olvidado lo delicada que eres, siempre comiendo a tiempo y con una rutina diaria programada.- espetó Albafika divertido.

-No te burles Fika, y si quieres a alguien más resistente avísame y te consigo una amazona.- gimoteó Adara con fingida tristeza.

-No quiero a una amazona, te quiero a ti; no me gustan las mujeres rudas, como buen amante de las rosas, aprecio la fragilidad y la delicadeza de una mujer como tu.- el sonrojo en Adara fue inmediato, por lo que miró a otro lado para disimularlo. Albafika sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, y poniéndose se pie se dispusieron a recoger todo para emprender su andar hacia el pueblo, no quería que su princesa pasara hambre por más tiempo del que estaba acostumbrada.

Luego de caminar un rato, decidieron ir a almorzar a un pequeño restaurante en el que se servía comida típica griega, Adara recordó que era el lugar predilecto de Kardia para comer cuando sus intentos en la cocina no le quedaban del todo bien.

Adara y Albafika tomaron asiento en una pequeña mesa de madera luego de haber ordenado su comida. Por sugerencia de Adara habían optado por comer pescado y verduras bañadas con una vinagreta especial. No pasaron más de 15 minutos cuando ambos ya se hallaban degustando el plato. Adara hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantener sus modales cuando en realidad deseaba arrasar con su porción debido a la gigantesca hambre que tenia, Albafika la observaba divertido, acostumbrado a comer a deshoras.

-¡Estaba delicioso!- opinó Adara luego de terminar de comer.

-¿Fue suficiente o aun tienes hambre?- inquirió Albafika quien terminaba de comer también.

-No, ya es suficiente. Estoy satisfecha.- replicó sonriendo.

-¡No seas mentirosa! ¡Claro que tienes hambre! ¡Tú no comes, tú tragas! Típica italiana acostumbrada al buen comer.- Adara sintió sus mejillas arder y el enojo bullir de su interior cuando vio a Manigoldo tomar asiento en la mesa que compartía con Albafika acompañado de Dohko y Kardia. Degel y Shion se acercaban lentamente con el rostro lleno de vergüenza.

**-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACEN AQUÍ?!-** gruño Adara fastidiada por la repentina compañía.

-¿Aparte de comer? Pues arruinar tu cita con Albafika.- confesó Kardia sin vergüenza alguna.

-Nos dimos a la tarea de subir hasta el templo de Piscis para invitar a Albafika a salir con nosotros, cuando nos llevamos la desagradable sorpresa de que se habían ido muy temprano, seguramente para evitarnos, pero no les salió la jugada bien, ¡Así que aquí estamos! Jajajajajaja- si Kardia era un desvergonzado, Dohko era la desvergüenza en persona.

-¡No pueden hacernos a un lado así sin más, antes de ser tu chica Albafika, Adara es mi protegida, mi única familia y amiga-hermana de todos los caballeros dorados del Santuario, así que debes aprender a compartir! Además tu eres mi amigo, y también quiero tener tiempo para charlar contigo, ya sabes que mande a Anthea bastante lejos.- regañó Manigoldo muy serio ganándose un asentimiento por parte de los otros dos fastidiosos.

-Me queda muy claro la estrecha amistad que tienen con Alessia y **JAMAS** me opondría a ella, pero ustedes también deben respetar el que queramos pasar tiempo a **SOLAS.** – replicó Albafika tajante. – ¡Y Manigoldo, cuando quieras hablar conmigo, puedes decírmelo o inmiscuirte en mi templo como siempre lo has hecho!

-Albafika, en nombre de este trió de **imbéciles**, de Shion, y de mi persona, te ofrezco una disculpa por haber arruinado tu almuerzo con Adara.- musitó Degel haciendo énfasis en el insulto.

-Es cierto, lo sentimos mucho. Al parecer ellos no comprenden el significado de intimidad.- concedió Shion mirando severamente a Dohko.

-¡Nadie les ha pedido que se disculpen por nosotros! Es más, esta cita se acabo, desde este momento pasaremos el día juntos. – ordenó Manigoldo llevándose a Adara rápidamente, seguido de Dohko y Kardia, quienes reían como posesos. Albafika, quien trataba de controlar su enojo, llegó a la conclusión de que sería más difícil de lo que pensaba el hacerles entender a esos tres que las cosas ya habían cambiado.

-Albafika, toma las cosas con calma, aun no se han hecho a la idea, especialmente Manigoldo.- indicó Shion tratando de salvar el pellejo de aquellos tres de morir a causa de las rosas de Albafika.

-Shion tiene razón, las cosas han cambiado recientemente, solo dales un poco más de tiempo.- aconsejó Degel y Albafika tomó el consejo como válido por lo que se tranquilizó y pidió tres tazas de té para él y sus dos compañeros, esperando a que en cualquier momento el trío de fastidiosos hiciera algún desastre.

***Mientras tanto***

**-¡¿Se puede saber porque hicieron esto?! ¡Es la primera vez que Fika y yo salimos y ustedes lo arruinan todo!- **refunfuñó Adara cuando al fin fue libre de la prisión de los brazos de Manigoldo.

-¿Fika? –Inquirió Dohko sorprendido por el sobrenombre.- ¡Como sea, no puedes enojarte! ¿A poco no extrañas cuando salíamos a divertirnos en el pueblo? No me digas que eres de esas chicas que cuando al fin conquistan al hombre de sus sueños se olvidan de sus amigos. – replicó Dohko cruzado de brazos, un tanto celoso.

-No, no soy de esas chicas, pero tampoco permitiré que hagan esto cada vez que salga con él.- respondió Adara seriamente, a ver si así les hacia entender.

-¡Claro que no lo haremos siempre! Pero ve organizando tu horario de días libres, porque si no nos incluyes, juro que arruinaremos todas tus citas con la rosa con patas.- amenazó Manigoldo con rostro sombrío.

-Amor mío, comprende que nosotros también queremos atención. Con nosotros haces cosas que nunca harás con Albafika, ¿O acaso crees que él te acompañara a bailar con los gitanos cuando vienen de visita al pueblo?- espetó Kardia con sorna.

-Bueno es cierto, pero no vayan a abusar. Porque cuando ustedes se van a fastidiar doncellas, sacerdotisas y amazonas, yo no les arruino los planes.- puntualizó Adara. – Además si hablamos de "hacer a los amigos a un lado" tu Manigoldo, te llevas el premio. ¡Nunca nos hablaste de tu relación con Anthea!

-¡La pequeña tiene razón, por eso es que los dioses te castigan y hacen que sea más cascarrabias y puritana que Asmita! – apoyó Dohko recordando la escena ocurrida en la boda de Aldebarán.

-¡Yo que tú la mando a freír monos, se me hace muy estirada, ni que fuera tan bonita! – terció Kardia ganándose un zape de Manigoldo.

-Suficiente, si no les dije nada es porque echarían todo a perder, ya la tengo bastante complicada con la obsesión a la integridad de Anthea para sumarle el trato con ustedes, Anthea no es tan desenfada como Adara. – replicó Manigoldo a modo de excusa.

-Por eso es que te dije que yo la tenía que aprobar primero, pero como siempre, no me haces caso…- musitó Adara bufando.

-¡Bueno ya, dejemos a la monja puritana y a la rosa andante y vayamos a buscar algo divertido que hacer! – propuso Dohko fijando su mirada en un bar cercano. - ¿Qué les parece una competencia de quien aguanta más?

Adara suspiró sabiendo de sobra lo que seguía. La tan amada competencia de Dohko nunca traía buenos resultados.

***Una hora después***

**-**¿No les parece que ya se están tardando demasiado?- soltó Shion al aire notando que el ambiente estaba demasiado calmado y el trío y Adara aun no habían regresado.

-Tienes razón, el silencio en ellos es mala señal.- apoyó Degel dejando el pastelillo que estaba ingiriendo.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a buscarlos…- sugirió Albafika e inmediatamente el trío se puso en marcha.

La búsqueda emprendida por los tres santos no tardo demasiado en arrojar resultados. Cuando caminaban cerca de una taberna escucharon los inconfundibles gritos de Adara tratando de detener lo que parecía ser una pelea. Se dieron prisa en entrar y se encontraron con una escena que era de sobremanera desagradable.

-¡Maldito desgraciado! Ven aquí… anda ven… te voy a enseñar a respetar a un hombre de verdad…- Dohko amenazaba con los puños a un alcoholizado Kardia quien luchaba por ponerse de pie.

-¿Hombre de verdad? ¡Puff, no me hagas reír!- Manigoldo estaba desparramado sobre la mesa con una cerveza en la mano. – Anda Kardia, mata al idiota ese con tu aguja escarlata.

-¡Gian Marco cierra la maldita boca y deja de darle ideas a Kardia! Suficiente con que casi nos dejas caer a todos en el Monte Yomotzu y que el tonto de Dohko intentara flirtear con el alma de una mujer muerta.- Adara quien no había tomado cerveza llevaba la ultima hora intentando evitar, en vano ciertamente, que los tres dorados que le acompañaban utilizaran sus técnicas, cosa que si llegaba a oídos del Patriarca les haría merecedores de un gran castigo.

-Oye, oye Adara, ella no estaba muerta. Simplemente estaba tomando una siesta. – se defendió Dohko sentándose nuevamente en la mesa que compartían los tres y recostando su cabeza en uno de los brazos de Manigoldo que estaba acostado boca abajo encima de la mesa, porque así, según él, se le pasaría más rápido el mareo.

-Oigan, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a molestar al viejo ese que siempre esta borracho? Y así aprovechamos para robarle un poco del ron ese que toma y que tanto nos gusta. – sugirió Kardia poniéndose de pie listo para fastidiarle la existencia de nuevo al pobre viejo que llevaba más de 10 años ahogando con alcohol la pena que le causaba la muerte de su esposa.

-¡Buena idea!- respondieron Manigoldo y Dohko al unísono, y con mucho esfuerzo ambos se pusieron de pie listos para seguir disfrutando su día libre.

-¡Déjense de tonterías! No me hagan caminar, no puedo conmigo misma.- lloriqueó Adara.

-¡Deja de ser tan vaga! Además nadie te manda a andar de glotona y haberte comido tres porciones de comida tamaño Dohko.- recriminó Manigoldo halando a la chica para salir de la taberna.

-¡¿Se puede saber a dónde van?!- Manigoldo, Kardia y Dohko soltaron un grito de horror como si hubiesen visto al mismísimo Patriarca en persona. Degel y Shion los observaban con mirada temeraria, mientras que Albafika no dejaba de mirar a Adara con expresión de asombro y se pregunto cómo era posible que alguien como Adara comiera tanto al punto de no poder ponerse de pie.

-A molestar al viejo borracho, ¿Y ustedes? – Respondió Kardia quien hubiera seguido su camino de no ser porque Degel le detuvo.- Cubitos de hielo no me hagas enojar, ¿sí?

-No vas a ir a ningún lado Kardia. Ahora mismo nos vamos al Santuario.- replicó Degel plantado frente a Kardia.

-Ya vienen estos a arruinar la diversión.- espetó Manigoldo cargando a Adara en sus hombros para que Albafika no se la llevara.

-Ah no, eso sí que no… - gruñó Dohko cuando vio a Shion acercarse a él. Lo siguiente que sucedió absolutamente nadie se lo espero. Dohko se atrevió a soltar un _**Rozan Shō Ryū Ha **_destrozando la taberna y mandando a Albafika, Degel y Shion a quien sabe dónde, cosa que aprovecharon el, Kardia y Manigoldo para escapar.

-¡Maldito! – rugió Shion enojado por la imprudencia de Dohko, y junto con Albafika y Degel iniciaron la persecución antes de que se les ocurriera utilizar sus técnicas nuevamente y por lo dicho por Adara seguramente ya llevaban tiempo haciéndolo.

Casi a las afueras del pueblo vieron como se arremolinaban alrededor del anciano que embriagado como siempre intentaba recuperar la botella de licor que los jóvenes le habían arrebatado de las manos. Dohko le hacía muecas al viejo mientras que Manigoldo saltando como conejo le reclamaba a Kardia porque ya era su turno para beber. Adara por su parte vomitaba todo lo que había comido mientras luchaba por no ensuciar su cabello y su vestido.

Una repentina lluvia comenzó a caer, cosa que al parecer renovó las fuerzas de los tres borrachos quienes bailaban al son de una extraña canción mientras bebían y Adara cansada de vomitar había optado por tumbarse en el piso de piedra para disfrutar de la lluvia.

-¡Esto… esto es… **DEMASIADO**!- el grito de Degel fue acompañado de un trueno que paralizó a los danzantes .- ¡**DIAMOND DUST**!

Lo siguiente que vieron los ojos de Shion fue como Manigoldo, Kardia y Dohko quedaron convertidos en estatuas de hielo, junto con Albafika, quien había recibido el ataque también cuando caminaba hacia Adara quien daba señales de querer ponerse de pie.

-Eh, Degel, ¿no te parece que fue un poquito excesivo? – inquirió Shion una vez vio que el de Acuario se hubo calmado.

-Shion, por favor, teletransportanos de regreso al Santuario. – pidió Degel maldiciendo el momento en el que permitió que esos tres se desaparecieran junto con Adara.

Shion hizo lo que Degel le solicitó y en menos de segundos estuvieron en el Santuario. La primera parada fue el templo de Escorpio donde dejó a un fastidiado Degel y a Kardia refunfuñando que el de Acuario era demasiado extremista y aguafiestas, luego fue a Cáncer donde dejo a Adara encargada de Manigoldo y Albafika quienes discutían entre sí, y por último termino en su templo donde tendría que hacerse cargo de su mejor amigo quien ya empezaba a dar signos de ir a expulsar todo el alcohol ingerido.

***Más tarde, Templo de Acuario* **

**-¡MALDITA SEA KARDIA, QUEDATE TRANQUILO!- **rugía Degel tratando de echarle agua caliente Kardia para limpiarlo y de paso para que se le pasara el frio que tenía. Hacia solo unos minutos el escorpión había vomitado todo el templo obligando a Degel a limpiar nuevamente.

-¡Joder Degel, por culpa tuya no tendré fiebre por el resto del año…! -replicó Kardia ya harto de que le echara encima contenedores de agua caliente. – El usar tu **Diamont Dust** fue demasiado, casi nos matas a todos.

-¿Y quién te dijo que no era esa mi intención? – la expresión sombría y temeraria en el rostro de Degel fueron suficientes para que Kardia no volviera a abrir la boca en un buen rato.

***Templo de Aries***

**-¡Juro que nunca más volveré a beber así, Shion! – **decía Dohko con voz quejumbrosa por decimo quinta vez. Shion le observaba aburrido recordando la otras miles de veces que el de Libra había prometido lo mismo. - ¿Me das un poco de té caliente? Tengo frío.

-¿Tienes frio?- le pregunto Shion observándolo maquiavélicamente, cosa que hizo que Dohko reconsiderara si tenía frio o no.

-No, ya no tengo frio, no te preocupes. – se apresuró a responder Dohko cuando vio que Shion se acercaba a él peligrosamente con la olla llena de té caliente.

**-¡AQUÍ TIENES TU MALDITO TE!**- Dohko gritó de dolor cuando el caliente liquido hizo contacto con su piel. - **¡NUNCA MAS SE TE OCURRA UTILIZAR EL **_**Rozan Shō Ryū Ha**_**EN PRESENCIA DE CIVILES Y MENOS SI ESTAS BORRACHO, IMBECIL!**

***Templo de Cáncer***

-Gino, con calma. – Adara ayudaba a Manigoldo a vomitar en un contenedor mientras lo cubría con una manta porque titiritaba de frio.

-Adara… deja a ese idiota… y cuídame a mi… - solicitó Albafika quien estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza de gruesas mantas acostado en la cama que a golpes compartía con Manigoldo.

-¿A quién llamas idiota, rositas?, ¡Si no fuera porque me estoy muriendo, te estaría moliendo a golpes!

-¡Ya basta, los dos!- gritó Adara cansada de las discusiones.

Adara volvió a acostar a Manigoldo en la cama y lo cubrió con la manta e inmediatamente él y Albafika comenzaron a darse pequeños golpes y a halarse la manta mutuamente con el único fin de dejar al otro expuesto al frio.

-Todo esto es culpa de ustedes, pusieron la vida de mi Adara en riesgo por andar de alcohólicos indecentes y provocaron la ira de Degel…- acusó Albafika nuevamente halándole el cabello a Manigoldo.

-Nada de esto hubiera pasado si ustedes nos hubieran dejado molestar al viejo en paz. Pero no. Siempre quieren hacer papel de hombres serios y maduros. **¡Y deja de halarme el cabello o te llevo de paseo a Yomotzu aunque me muera de frio**! – amenazó Manigoldo dando un salto fuera de la cama y tomando posición de batalla.

-¿Ah sí? Quiero ver que lo intentes maldito borracho.- Albafika se colocó de pie sobre la cama y sacó una de sus rosas piraña, listo para asestársela al de Cáncer en cuanto hiciera un movimiento.

**-¡AHHH! ¡DUELE! **– fue lo siguiente que se escuchó en el templo de Cáncer e inmediatamente Albafika y Manigoldo volvieron a acostarse en la cama y compartieron la manta sin problema alguno. Después de todo era Adara quien ordenaba el templo de Cáncer y seguramente sabría donde conseguir más ollas como aquellas que les lanzo directamente a la cabeza a los revoltosos santo de Piscis y Cáncer.

La paz volvió a reinar sobre el Santuario y quienes hacían el papel de doctores se determinaron a descansar. El día de mañana seguramente sería mucho peor.

* * *

**¡Eso ha sido todo por este capítulo!**

**¡Y así se disfruta un día libre! ¿Qué tal les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, no tienen idea de lo que me costó escribirlo, estoy pasando por una crisis de inspiración Jajajajajaja!**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer, esperare encantada por sus reviews! **

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**XOXO **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

**Aclaración:**la estructura que presento de las "vestales" y las "sacerdotisas" son enteramente mías para efectos del fic, así como la historia de Adara, la Rep. De Venecia y su desaparición, los dux de Venecia, etc.

* * *

-¡**Buenos días, es hora de despertarse**!- Adara había llegado al templo de Cáncer donde Albafika y Manigoldo descansaban luego de una larga noche donde ambos estuvieron batallando con fiebre a causa del **Diamond Dust** de Degel.

-Alessia _bambina, prego lasciatemi dormire un po di più…-_murmuró Manigoldo sin quitarse las sabanas de encima. Adara se le acercó para constatar si el canceriano aun tenía fiebre por lo que a regañadientes le quitó la sabana de encima y para su tranquilidad este se encontraba más fresco que una lechuga.

-Está bien, supongo que aun estás cansado… - accedió Adara tranquila y le volvió a cubrir con la sabana; Manigoldo inmediatamente se envolvió en ellas y se dejo llevar nuevamente por Morfeo. – A ver, Albafika, es hora de despertar…- Adara se dirigió al otro extremo de la ancha cama ya que el pisciano no daba señales de nada, lo cual era bastante extraño ya que el siempre se despertaba desde muy temprano. - ¿Fika? ¡Fika! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Adara le quitó las sabanas con la que su amado estaba cubierto y le palpó las mejillas, la frente y el cuello tal y como Degel le había enseñado; un grito ahogado resonó en la Casa de Cáncer despertando a Manigoldo de su letargo, Albafika hervía en fiebre y Adara entró en pánico sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Qué rayos sucede?- inquirió Manigoldo semi despierto.

-Gino, Fika está hirviendo en fiebre. Está peor que anoche y dudo que unas simples compresas logren bajar su temperatura, por favor ayúdame a llevarlo a su templo para que así Degel nos ayude a curarlo. – replicó Adara luego de calmarse y haber puesto su cerebro a trabajar en busca de una solución.

Manigoldo se aseó y cambio de ropa rápidamente y cargó al de Piscis en su espalda e iniciaron el ascenso hasta el doceavo templo. Adara no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Albafika quien se veía más inconsciente que dormido mientras que Manigoldo se quejaba diciendo que pareciera que llevara una olla de caldo caliente en la espalda.

**-¡Degel! ¡Degel! – **gritó Adara entrando al templo de Acuario luego de varios minutos de caminata buscando al galés por doquier.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?!- musitó el aludido planeando la forma de aniquilar a Kardia por atreverse a despertarle de aquella manera. Degel envuelto en sabanas caminó de mala gana hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y se encontró con la sorpresa de que quienes le llamaban eran una alterada Adara y un medio adormilado Manigoldo que sostenía a un inconsciente Albafika en su espalda.

-Degel perdona que te despierte de esta manera, pero es que Albafika amaneció muy mal, está inconsciente y su temperatura es muy alta.- explicó la chica sin apartarse de su amado Piscis.

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? A ver…- Degel se acercó y por si mismo constató la veracidad de las palabras de la joven.- Será mejor que lo recostemos, llévenlo a su templo, inmediatamente subiré con algún remedio y agua lo suficientemente fría para colocarle compresas.

Adara y Manigoldo obedecieron lo dicho por el de Acuario y siguieron su camino hasta Piscis. Degel por su parte corrió a su estudio y rebuscó entre sus cosas alguno de los tantos remedios que alguna vez preparó para la fiebre de Kardia hasta que entendió que su propio frio era el remedio más efectivo para el escorpión. Cuando al fin encontró uno en específico, se aseó y se puso ropa limpia, buscó un cántaro y lo lleno con agua helada cortesía de su cosmos y se encamino a Piscis rápidamente.

En el doceavo templo Manigoldo colocaba a su amigo en la cama y le retiró las sabanas con la que estaba cubierto, según Degel lo mejor era dejarlo descubierto, ya que cubrirlo solo lograba mantener las altas temperaturas del cuerpo.

-Adara ven, vamos a quitarle la túnica de dormir y vamos a colocarle este pantalón corto de algodón.- dijo Manigoldo sosteniendo a Albafika sentado para que Adara pudiera realizar el cambio de ropa.

-¡¿Qué?! Manigoldo, no puedo hacer eso. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a quitarle la túnica y verlo en ropa interior y para colmo ponerle después un pantalón?

-¡¿No me digas que también se te pegó el síndrome de Anthea?! Mira, si no vienes aquí y haces lo que te digo y te dejas de puritanerias, te juro que me largo a dormir y a ver cómo te la resuelves tu sola. – amenazó Manigoldo mirando feo a Adara que se negaba rotundamente.

-Gian Marco, Fika y yo no estamos casados, ni siquiera comprometidos, no puedo andar quitándole la ropa así sin más.

-¡Que yo sepa no le estas quitando la ropa así sin más, se la vas a quitar porque está enfermo y necesita ropa fresca! ¡Y si el problema es que no están casados, pues hazte a la idea que lo están, después de todo algún día lo estarán si es que no se muere por tus tonterías hoy mismo!

Adara obedeció a regañadientes y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no ver más de lo debido, le colocó primero el pantalón por debajo de la túnica y después se la retiró, por lo que solamente el torso de Albafika quedó al descubierto. Su respiración era acompasada y las gotas de sudor le recorrían todo el rostro. Adara tomó una cinta de su cabello y con ella recogió el cabello de Albafika para que no estorbara, solamente su característico flequillo quedó cubriendo su frente.

-Ya estoy aquí…-anunció Degel e inmediatamente realizó una inspección mental del estado de su compañero. – Hicieron bien en dejarle descubierto, Adara toma las compresas y humedécelas con el agua que traje y colócaselas en la frente, y Manigoldo búscame una cuchara para darle el remedio que encontré. – los aludidos se pusieron manos a la obra siguiendo las instrucciones del de Acuario y cuando hubieron terminado se quedaron a observar si aparecía alguna reacción en el rostro de Albafika, pero luego de más de media hora nada ocurrió.

-¿No creen que debamos llevarlo a un curandero?- inquirió Adara luego de un rato, ya desesperada por no ver a Albafika reaccionar.

-No es necesario…-respondió Degel sonriendo. – Ya la fiebre ha comenzado a ceder…

Tanto Adara como Manigoldo palparon al pisciano y en efecto la temperatura del joven comenzaba a descender y el sudor comenzaba a hacer su aparición abundantemente en el rostro y el torso del caballero.

-Bien, el resto es pan comido, solo tienes que cambiarle las compresas cada cierto tiempo Adara, ¿cierto Degel?

-Así es Manigoldo. Regresaré a mi templo, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, si sucede algo Adara solo llámame y yo vendré inmediatamente, ¿está bien?

-Está bien Degel, muchas gracias…- Adara le dio un abrazo al de Acuario y le acompañó hasta la puerta del templo.

-Bueno Alessia, yo también me voy, tengo un condenado sueño que no sé como aun sigo de pie, vendré mas tarde a ver como sigue la rosa con patas- repuso Manigoldo y luego de depositar un pequeño beso tranquilizador en la frente de su protegida, se encamino de regreso a su templo.

Adara dio un suspiro y tomó asiento junto a Albafika quien ahora parecía dormir. Le cambió la compresa por una fresca y se dedicó a observar al pisciano.

-_Tremendo susto me has dado hoy Fika_…- musito para sí misma Adara mientras secaba con una toalla el sudor del rostro y cuello de Albafika. Con un poco de nerviosismo prosiguió la misma acción pero esta vez en el torso del joven. Presa de la curiosidad se tomó el atrevimiento, luego de asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca, de acariciar libremente la pálida piel descubierta de Albafika.

Con delicadeza recorrió los marcados hombros y brazos que denotaban el intenso entrenamiento al que Albafika había sido sometido a lo largo de su vida. Siguió con el torso desnudo y justo cuando dibujaba siluetas en los abdominales marcados del joven sintió como este comenzaba a moverse lentamente reaccionando al contacto.

Adara levemente avergonzada por su acción sonrió al darse cuenta que no había sido más que un acto reflejo y continuó embelesada con su labor de exploración. Volvió a dibujar figuras en el abdomen del chico y luego subió por todo el torso acariciándolo con un dedo el cual finalmente se posó en los resecos labios semi abiertos de Albafika, que despertaron un irracional deseo en Adara de besarlos muy a pesar de que estuviera dormido.

La chica se inclinó y depositó un dulce beso en los labios de su amado y acarició su rostro con delicadeza.

-Te amo Fika, por favor despierta pronto…- susurró sobre los labios del aludido y recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Albafika para escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

-Yo también te amo pequeña abusadora… te aprovechas de que estoy enfermo…- Adara dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de Albafika decirle aquello. Inmediatamente sintió sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza y se pregunto desde cuando estaba despierto.

-¡Y-y-yo n-no hi-hi-hice na-n-nada! – trató de defenderse la joven hecha un manojo de nervios.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces tocarme el pecho, el abdomen, los brazos y el rostro, con motivos obviamente no curativos, no es abusar de mi condición? – espetó Albafika divertido al ver a Adara avergonzada como estaba.

-¡Yo solamente quería secar el sudor que cubría tu cuerpo, porque pensé que podría resultar incómodo!

-Mientes… en realidad me extrañas y estas preocupada por mi… ¿o me equivoco?- Adara se lanzó sobre Albafika, quien ya había tomado asiento en la cama, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. El de Piscis sintió las lagrimas de su amada correr sobre sí mismo y con ternura levantó el rostro de ella a su altura.- No tienes porque fingir conmigo Adara, ya no tienes porque preocuparte, estoy bien… - Albafika le abrazó mientras le besaba lentamente disfrutando de los suaves labios de Adara.

-Estaba muy asustada Fika… Manigoldo me ayudó a traerte y con la ayuda de Degel logramos controlar tu fiebre… pensé que no despertarías…

-Adara tú eres mi principal razón para levantarme cada vez que caiga, ¿entendido? Y si por algún motivo no llegara a despertar nunca más, puedes estar segura que en donde sea que este, aun después de la muerte, mi corazón te pertenecerá.

-No hables de muerte, ¿sí? Siempre te tengo presente en mis oraciones para que no sufras daño alguno… Además creo que aun nos queda mucho camino por recorrer juntos…

-Pienso lo mismo… así que, ¿Qué te parece si me preparas algo de comer? Muero de hambre y sed…- espetó Albafika dándole un sonoro beso en los labios a Adara luego de secarle las lágrimas.

-Está bien, te traeré agua para beber y te prepararé algo de comer muy especial, quédate aquí recostado, aun tu fiebre no cede por completo.

-Y dudo que ceda por un tiempo más, el Diamond Dust de Degel no es para tomarse como poca cosa…

-Lo que no entiendo es cómo te afecto tanto, Manigoldo esta como si nada…

-Simple pequeña, ellos tenían la sangre y el cuerpo caliente debido al alcohol… - Adara formó una "O" con sus labios entendiendo.

La joven se puso en pie y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar una jarra con agua y un vaso para Albafika. Cuando se la dio, el joven dejó los modales de lado y bebió de la jarra directamente, vaciándola en menos de un minuto.

Adara regreso a la pequeña cocina que estaba a escasos metros de donde se encontraba Albafika por lo que podía verle y conversar con él mientras se debatía internamente entre recetas conocidas. No solía cocinar regularmente, pero Manigoldo siempre le decía que lo hacía excelentemente bien y que la fuerza física con la que no nació fue compensada con su habilidad culinaria innata.

-¡Pero mira nada mas, parece que ha alguien le gusta la cocina!- habló Adara mostrando un pequeño libro que contenía recetas suecas que había encontrado rebuscando en los estantes de la cocina.

-¡Ah, eso! Es un libro que me compró mi maestro hace años atrás, siempre me dijo que la debilidad de un caballero era la cocina, así que me lo obsequio para hacer mi vida un poco más fácil. No seré un experto, pero por lo menos lo que cocino es comestible.

-Bueno, entonces buscare aquí lo que te cocinaré, supongo que tienes en tu alacena los ingredientes más comunes de la cocina sueca, ¿no?

-En realidad no, ¿Por qué mejor no me haces pasta? Ya estoy un poco aburrido de los mismos sabores…

-Está bien…- refunfuñó Adara cerrando el viejo libro. Rebuscó en la alacena hasta tener todos los ingredientes que necesitaba para preparar pasta. – Regreso en unos minutos, iré a preguntarle a Degel si tiene pollo, de todos ustedes es el único que puede darse el lujo de guardar carnes gracias a su habilidad para congelar cosas.

Adara le dio un pequeño beso a Albafika y se dirigió al templo de Acuario donde se encontró a Degel tomando el té mientras que Kardia parloteaba sin parar mientras devoraba sus amadas manzanas.

-Adara, ¿Cómo sigue Albafika?- inquirió el de Acuario al ver a la joven entrar a su templo con rostro tranquilo.

-Está mucho mejor Degel, muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

-No fue nada, somos compañeros después de todo.- replicó el de Acuario con una sonrisa.

-¡Princesa mía! ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Kardia abrazando a la chica.- Me contó Degel que tu rosa está enfermo, ¡pero vaya que es débil! Si fue solo una pequeña ventisca.

-Tiene un poco de fiebre, pero está mucho mejor.- respondió Adara riendo ante el comentario del escorpión. – Degel, vine porque quería saber si tienes pollo y si puedes darme un poco para prepararle el almuerzo a Albafika.

-Claro, justamente compré 2 pollos y les tengo congelados para evitar que se echen a perder, puedo dártelos y ya después cuando Albafika baje al pueblo a comprar sus víveres puede reponérmelos. – Respondió Degel, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina, y fue cuando se le ocurrió algo.- Dijiste que le vas a hacer el almuerzo a Albafika, ¿cierto?

-Cierto.- respondió Adara sin comprender.

-¿Qué te parece si te doy los dos pollos y nos invitas a comer a nosotros también y te olvidas de reponerlos? Veras, normalmente nos toca cocinar a nosotros mismos y como te podrás imaginar la calidad culinaria no es exactamente la mas excelente, y según se, tu eres muy buena en la cocina. – propuso Degel saboreando la posibilidad de poder tener un almuerzo decente sin necesidad de bajar al restaurante favorito de Kardia.

-¡Habla por ti iceberg, pero yo soy muy buen cocinero!- musitó Kardia con orgullo.

-¡Si como no, si cuando te tocó cocinarle a Adara tardaste el día entero para que te saliera algo decente! – espetó el de Acuario con crueldad avergonzando al de Escorpio.

-¡Mira quién habla! ¡El que tuvo que pedirle ayuda a las doncellas!- recriminó Kardia haciendo una mueca de burla a su amigo.

-Bueno no importa, igual disfrute mucho cada uno de sus platillos.- sentenció Adara con dulzura. – Me parece muy buena idea Degel, ahora mismo subiré y haré suficiente comida para los cuatro.

-¡¿Alguien dijo comida?!- de la nada apareció Dohko con expresión emocionada. - ¡Yo también quiero que me invites a comer!

-Dohko, nadie estaba hablando contigo.- dijo Shion cruzándose de brazos, hacia poco más de media hora que se habían despertado.

-No importa Shion, no podemos perder la oportunidad de comer comida preparada por la pequeña Adara. Nosotros podemos traer vegetales para la ensalada. ¿Te parece?- preguntó Dohko con cara de borrego inocente.

-Está bien, traigan los vegetales para hacer ensalada, mientras tanto subiré para preparar la pasta y el pollo. – replicó Adara luego de que Degel le entregara los pollos congelados en un recipiente. Mientras caminaba de regreso a Piscis se quedó pensando en que no le haría mucha gracia a Albafika que de la nada su almuerzo se convirtiera en un convivio dorado.

-¡Muy bien Shion! ¡Vamos por esos vegetales!- anunció Dohko con emoción llevándose a su amigo escaleras abajo rumbo a sus respectivos templos.

-¡Bien hecho cubitos, hoy comeremos comida decente sin necesidad de esfuerzo ni de bajar al pueblo!- celebró Kardia abrazando a su amigo.

-Eres un completo desvergonzado, "¡Habla por ti iceberg, pero yo soy muy buen cocinero!", la próxima vez no intercederé por ti y te dejaré comer tus porquerías de siempre.

-¡Puedes interceder, pero no tienes porque dejarme en vergüenza! – rezongó el escorpión cruzándose de brazos. Tomó una manzana y se sentó a esperar hasta que fuera la hora del almuerzo para subir hasta Piscis.

-¡Estoy de vuelta, Fika!- saludó Adara entrando al templo. Albafika estaba sentado en su cama leyendo un libro para pasar el rato.

-¿Conseguiste pollo?

-Si, Degel me dio dos, a cambio de que él y Kardia almorzaran también con nosotros, al parecer no se llevan muy bien con la cocina tampoco.

-A decir verdad son pocos los caballeros que se llevan bien con la cocina, a excepción de Manigoldo no conozco de otro que se desenvuelva con soltura en ese área.

-Bueno si es tanto incordio, no tengo problemas con cocinar para ti a diario.

-¿Hablas en serio?- el rostro de Albafika se iluminó, el tener la oportunidad de olvidarse de la cocina era un sueño hecho realidad.

-Sí, muy en serio.- respondió Adara sonriendo.- Pero ahora quiero que te asees y te cambies. No tardaré mucho con la comida. Por cierto, olvidé decirte que Shion y Dohko también vendrán a comer.

-¿Qué? Pensé que sería un almuerzo pacifico, pero con Kardia y Dohko en el mismo lugar será imposible. ¿Invitaste a alguien más? Solo para estar preparado.

-No, únicamente a ellos cuatro, y bueno supongo que Manigoldo también vendrá, dijo que regresaría para ver cómo te encontrabas.

-Algo me dice que este almuerzo estará demasiado concurrido…

-Fika no exageres, contándote a ti son seis personas y conmigo siete.

-¿Ah sí? No me sorprendería que los cinco caballeros restantes también se aparecieran por aquí…

-No lo creo…- _¿O sí?, _pensó Adara para sí misma. Solo por si acaso se dispuso a preparar la cantidad suficiente de comida para doce personas, no quería sorpresas.

***Hora del Almuerzo***

-¡Hora de comer Fika!- en segundos el aludido abandonó su cómoda cama y tomó su lugar en la mesa donde ya Adara le había servido su comida, provocando risas en la joven quien no podía creer lo hambriento que estaba. – Iré a llamar a Degel y a los demás.

Adara se debatía entre sí bajar hasta el templo de Acuario o simplemente llamar a Degel a gritos. Se decantó por la segunda opción, no tenía muchas ganas de caminar.

-**¡Degel, Kardia! ¡Es hora de comer!- **gritó la chica ganándose miradas desaprobatorias de parte de algunas supervisoras que rondaban los alrededores.

**-¡Ya vamos!-** respondieron igualmente a gritos ambos caballeros, y luego de avisarle a Dohko y a Shion vía cosmos se encaminaron a Piscis.

Cuando estaban al pie de las escalinatas del Templo se encontraron con que el de Aries y el de Libra ya se encontraban allí.

-¡¿Se puede saber cómo es que llegaron antes que nosotros?!

-Sencillo mi querido Kardia, teletransportación.- respondió Dohko con un gesto de autosuficiencia rodeando los hombros de Shion con su brazo derecho, quien solo se limito a bufar.

-Será mejor que no demos prisa, no me gusta comer comida fría.- musitó Shion liberándose del agarre de Dohko.

El cuarteto culminó el ascenso y cuando se hallaban en la entrada del templo se dedicaron a disfrutar del delicioso aroma a pasta recién hecha que azotó su nariz procedente del interior de Piscis.

-¡Vaya, pero que bien huele por aquí!- halagó Dohko entrando como Juan por su casa al templo y tomando asiento en la mesa que ya era ocupada por Albafika.- ¡Buen provecho Albafika, que bueno que te encuentres mejor!

-Gracias Dohko, buen provecho para ti también.- respondió Albafika con cortesía retomando su segundo plato de comida luego de la pequeña interrupción.

-Buenas tardes preciosa Adara, muero por probar lo que cocinaste para nosotros.- dijo Kardia sentándose a la mesa también, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de parte de Degel.

-¿Y quién te dijo que cocinó para ti?- refunfuñó Albafika mirando feo al escorpión quien solo bufó y se cruzó de brazos ante el cuestionamiento de Piscis.

-Buenas tardes Albafika, Adara gracias por la invitación a almorzar.- saludó Degel educadamente sentándose junto a Kardia.

-Hola Albafika.- saludó Shion ajeno a la recaída que había tenido el de Piscis durante la mañana.- Adara aquí están los vegetales para la ensalada.

-Muchas gracias Shion, ahora mismo les sirvo su comida. – Adara tomó los vegetales y regresó a la cocina. Después de unos minutos regreso con la ensalada preparada y poco a poco fue trayendo los platos ya servidos de sus invitados. -¡Buen provecho a todos!

Cada uno se sirvió su ensalada, a excepción de Albafika que a cada momento era atendido por Adara. El almuerzo para sorpresa de todos se suscitaba en paz, hasta que…

-¡Adara, ¿cómo rayos sigue la rosa con patas?!- espetó Manigoldo recién llegando al templo a visitar a su amigo. Siguiendo el olor a pasta llegó a la cocina y una expresión de sorpresa e indignación cubrió su rostro.- **¡Ah, con que esas tenemos! ¡Preparan pasta e invitan a estos! ¡Al demonio con Manigoldo, ¿verdad?!**

-¡¿Cómo que estos?! Más respeto por favor. – rezongó Kardia con la boca llena de pasta.

-Kardia no hables con la boca llena. Es de mala educación. ¿Qué no te lo enseñaron tus padres?

-No Degel, ellos se dieron cuenta de que perdían el tiempo así que me dejaron en paz, y eso es algo que tu deberías aprender también.- contraatacó el Escorpión aun con la boca llena.

-Tienes razón, no se para que me molesto. No eres más que una bestia salvaje sin educación ni clase. – musitó el de Acuario serio y retomando la degustación de su almuerzo.

-¡Uiiii bestia salvaje, sin educación ni clase! ¡Diste en el clavo Degel!- apoyó Dohko ganándose un zape cortesía de Shion.

-Voy a hacerme el de oídos sordos, por tu bien Degel.- acotó Kardia con una mirada furtiva dirigida al de Acuario.

**-**Nada de eso Gino, desde un principio te tomé en cuenta, sabía que vendrías por eso prepare suficiente comida para todos.** – **replicó Adara luego de la momentánea interrupción.

-Bien, entonces me sentare aquí y esperare a que me sirvas.- contestó el de Cáncer uniéndose al grupo de comensales en la mesa.

Adara se dirigió a la cocina y al cabo de unos minutos regreso con el plato ya servido de su guardián. Se lo extendió y este se sirvió la cantidad deseada de ensalada. La joven trajo también una jarra llena de jugo de naranja y la cantidad de vasos indicada para que cada comensal pudiera servirse.

**-¡Buenas tardes!- **los que se encontraban en el templo de Piscis dieron un respingo cuando vieron a Sísifo, El Cid, Regulus, Asmita, y Defteros emergiendo de la nada en la cocina de Piscis.

-¡Parece que se adelantaron, pero no importa, por cierto Adara, muchas gracias por la invitación!- dijo Regulus abrazando a la chica a modo de saludo quien se había puesto de pie para recibirles.

-Pasen adelante, tomen asiento por favor, ya mismo les sirvo la comida.- contestó Adara con su habitual sonrisa, mirando a Albafika de soslayo quien la observaba con una expresión de "Te lo dije".

-¿Y a ustedes quien los invitó?- Kardia hizo la pregunta que se hacían todos, menos el culpable.

-¿A nosotros? Dohko nos informó que Adara nos había invitado a todos a almorzar. – respondió Sísifo con tranquilidad.

-Con que Dohko, eh…-murmuró Shion conteniendo el enojo que bullía en su interior.

-No hay ningún problema Shion, cociné suficiente para todos. – respondió Adara con tranquilidad caminando a la cocina.

-¿Así que en realidad tu no nos invitaste a almorzar, verdad Adara?- cuestionó Asmita levemente avergonzado.

-No, en realidad nos invito a Degel y a mí, y luego el sinvergüenza de Dohko se auto invitó trayéndose a Shion consigo, y no satisfecho con eso, se encargó de invitarlos a todos ustedes sin avisar. – explicó Kardia con una de sus características manzanas en la boca.

-Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar…-se limitó a decir Albafika tomando jugo tranquilamente.

-¡Bueno, basta ya! Tomemos esto como un almuerzo para celebrar que Albafika se encuentra bien de salud.- espetó Adara trayendo los platos servidos de los nuevos comensales para tratar de zanjar el asunto.

-Pues si Adara pensó en nosotros desde el principio, me da muy igual quien nos haya invitado.- musitó Defteros empezando a comer.

-Te apoyo Defteros, además comida cocinada por una dama es comida cocinada por una dama. No hay que desaprovechar la oportunidad.- puntualizó El Cid siguiendo el mismo camino de Defteros.

-Es cierto, no todos los días tenemos semejante suerte. –terció Sísifo sonriendo al ver el delicioso plato frente a él.

-Cállense todos y coman de una buena vez. Esto no es una ocasión formal para preocuparse por invitaciones. – dijo Manigoldo ganándose el asentimiento de sus compañeros quienes entre elogios y risas degustaron del almuerzo preparado por Adara.

-El almuerzo estuvo delicioso, lástima que tengamos que volver a nuestra realidad.- dijo Regulus cuando ya todos habían terminado de comer y la mesa estuvo recogida.

-Es cierto, dentro poco quedaré en bancarrota si sigo almorzando en el pueblo.- apoyó Shion suspirando.

-Adara deberías cocinar para nosotros todos los días, eso me haría tan feliz.- terció Dohko con ternura fingida.

-Consíguete tu propia novia.- terció Manigoldo a carcajadas para disgusto del de Libra.

-Mira quién habla, el de la "novia imposible" que sigue las corrientes filosóficas de Asmita.- dijo Kardia burlándose.

-¿Vamos a empezar otra vez? No me saquen de mis casillas. Hasta ahora todo iba bien.- refunfuñó el de Virgo sintiendo la tranquilidad huir de él.

-Me sorprendes Kardia, es bueno ver que aprendes nuevas palabras gracias a Degel. "**Corrientes filosóficas**" apuesto lo que sea a que no sabes que significa.- Degel tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reír ante el comentario de Defteros.

-Muchachos por favor, no empecemos otra vez.- pidió Sísifo al sentir una tormenta avecinarse.

-Déjate de mojigaterías Sísifo no tiene sentido detenerlos. **Son como aves de rapiña cuando se trata de peleas y discusiones**.- recalcó El Cid mirando lejos.

-¿Aves de rapiña? Pero mira nada mas, El pequeño Cid sabe insultar. ¿Eso es lo que les enseñas a tus alumnos, verdad? No me sorprende, los callados siempre son los peores. - el sarcasmo en el rostro de Manigoldo era exuberante.

-Hay quienes somos la excepción a esa regla que acabas de mencionar. – se defendió Albafika quien siempre trataba de mantenerse al margen de las discusiones de sus compañeros.

-Concuerdo contigo, Albafika.- apoyó Degel mirando de reojo al de Cáncer.

-¡Señoritos perfección, si, como no!- exclamó Regulus haciendo gestos desagradables junto con Manigoldo y Dohko.

-¡¿Regulus que son esos modales?!- regañó Sísifo a su sobrino quien rumiaba quejas en silencio.

-Si siguen haciendo o diciendo estupideces juro que los sacaré de mi templo con una Rosa Piraña en el pecho a cada uno.- amenazó el de Piscis tajante.

-¿Ah sí? Eso es algo que quiero ver, hablas mucho y no haces nada. –bufó Dohko poniéndose de pie frente a Albafika.

-Tú lo pediste…- un desfile de caballeros saltando y corriendo de un lado a otro fue el espectáculo que asombrada observaba Adara escondida para no ser alcanzada por una de las rosas negras de su amado. – Y para envidia de ustedes, ¡Adara prometió cocinar para mí a diario!

-¿Es en serio _ragazza_? ¿Para cuándo es la boda, eh? Es lo único que les falta.- comentó Manigoldo con sorna. Si lo que decía Albafika era cierto, le verían cada día al mediodía en el templo de Piscis de "visita".

-Sí, es cierto. Pero no tengo inconveniente alguno en prepararles de comer a ustedes también hasta que cada uno tenga a **alguien** que lo haga por ustedes. Eso sí, entre ustedes tendrán que ponerse de acuerdo para proveer los víveres necesarios.- replicó Adara con amabilidad.

-Pero que ternura, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberte dejado el camino libre Albafika. –acotó Kardia con sarcasmo observando con desdén al de Piscis.

-Kardia, ¿Por qué mejor no cierras la boca? Estamos a punto de saborear la gloria y tú vienes con tus comentarios de mala muerte. – silenció Degel al de Escorpio quien solo se limitó a bufar.

-¿Y porque mejor no hablamos con el Patriarca para resolver de una mejor manera este asunto de los almuerzos? Podría resultar tedioso para Adara el tener que cocinar a diario para todos nosotros, aparte de sus deberes cotidianos como doncella del Patriarca. – opinó Asmita pensativo.

-Pues tienes razón, no van a tener a **mi **Adara de esclava.- respondió Albafika cruzándose de brazos, sintiendo su instinto posesivo bullir.

-¿**Tu** Adara? ¡Ja!- se burló Dohko.- Pues me parece muy buena la idea propuesta por el monje puritano, ¿Sísifo que esperas para ir a hablar con el Patriarca?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?- inquirió el aludido sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

-¿Yo, porque yo? – Imitó Kardia con exageración y mofa.- ¡¿Quién más?! ¿O acaso crees que el Patriarca va a hacerle caso a una petición de semejante índole viniendo alguno de nosotros?

-Es cierto, para el viejo ese no somos más que una manada de impertinentes.- dijo Dohko "enojado".

-Más respeto con mi maestro, solo yo puedo decirle viejo. Y el único impertinente que veo por aquí eres tú.

-Por favor Manigoldo, si tu eres un impertinente desde el vientre de tu madre. –musitó Defteros riendo y ganándose una mirada de furia de parte del de Cáncer.

-¡**Suficiente**! ¿Vamos a discutir o vamos a hablar con el Patriarca?-regañó Regulus dejando a todos estupefactos.

-¿Y a este, que bicho le pico?- inquirió Kardia sacando a relucir su aguja escarlata.

-Pues al parecer está madurando más rápido que algunos por aquí. – acotó Degel con frialdad mirando sin pudor alguno a Dohko, Kardia y Manigoldo.

-Pienso que si vamos todos y le exponemos nuestra situación el Patriarca entenderá que es imperativo que alguien más se ocupe de nuestra comida, de lo contrario **podríamos morir intoxicados**.- expuso Shion ganándose el asentimiento de sus compañeros.

-Apunta eso Sísifo, "**Podríamos morir intoxicados**", hay que presentar argumentos convincentes.- puntualizó Dohko al de Sagitario quien solo asintió.

**-¡Bien, esta decidido, ahora mismo vamos a hablar con el Patriarca!**

* * *

**¡Pido disculpas por la demora, la verdad es que andaba medio falta de inspiración y con bastante pereza para escribir, pero bueno aquí está el capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado y que la espera haya valido la pena!**

**¡Recuerden dejar sus reviews, son poesía para mis ojos!**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, el cual tratare de no tardar tanto en subir!**

**XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

**Aclaración: **La estructura que presento de las "vestales" y las "sacerdotisas" son enteramente mías para efectos del fic, así como la historia de Adara, la Rep. De Venecia y su desaparición, los dux de Venecia, etc.

* * *

-Sinceramente, no sé qué hago aquí, si ya te tengo a ti…

-Estamos aquí para apoyar a tus compañeros y amigos Albafika, no puedes simplemente olvidarte de ellos.- explicó Adara cansada de escuchar a Albafika refunfuñar.- Y si sigues con tus comentarios egoístas, te daré motivos para apoyar fervientemente a tus compañeros…

-¿Estás diciendo que si no apoyo a mis compañeros, tu no me vas a preparar el almuerzo a diario y estaré de vuelta en las mismas condiciones que ellos?

-Exactamente…

-Muy bien, espérame aquí entonces, entraré con ellos al recinto patriarcal.- Adara tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener las risas al ver como Albafika se introducía a la cámara del Patriarca con rostro preocupado ante la amenaza de volver a la cocina. Cuando hubo calmado sus risas, la joven se introdujo sigilosamente a la cámara y se perdió entre el grupo de sacerdotisas que realizaban sus tareas diarias.

-Buenas tardes, caballeros, ¿Me podrían explicar a qué se debe esta repentina audiencia? Supongo que se trata de un asunto de extrema importancia como para que se encuentren los doce reunidos.- Sage se hallaba sentado en su trono observando curiosamente a la orden dorada que extrañamente se hallaba completa ante sus ojos, intentó buscar en su mente alguna razón para que aquello se suscitará, pero por más que pensó no halló respuesta alguna.

-Supone bien Patriarca, más que un asunto de extrema importancia, es un **asunto de vida o muerte**. –aclaró Kardia tomando la palabra. En su rostro había una expresión de seriedad y cordura muy pocas veces vista; Degel tomó nota mental de aquello, al parecer el Escorpión si podía comportarse de manera cuerda, cuando le daba la gana, claro está.

-Entiendo…-musitó el Patriarca confuso, no recordaba a Kardia comportarse de aquella manera, por lo que se dispuso a escuchar.- Por favor caballeros, explíquenme de que se trata.

-Patriarca…-Sísifo dio un paso al frente y dando un suspiro de incredulidad para sí mismo, ya que jamás imagino presentarse ante el Patriarca con una petición del calibre de la que traía, se dispuso a explicar el asunto.- Como es de su conocimiento, nosotros, los caballeros dorados, somos la guardia elite del Santuario. Realizamos nuestra labor con profunda devoción y lealtad hacia nuestra diosa y hacia nuestros compañeros de armas. Es una tarea ardua, incluso en tiempos de paz como los que estamos viviendo, ya que nuestros entrenamientos, realizados a diario, resultan tan agotadores como una pelea real.

-Ehhh Sísifo, ¿podrías dejar la diplomacia y simplemente ir al grano? – interrumpió Dohko impaciente.

-¿Hablas tu o hablo yo?- replicó el de Sagitario contrariado, ya se había inspirado en el discurso cuando a el de Libra se le ocurrió abrir la boca.

-Habla tu tío, no le hagas caso. – dijo Regulus aniquilando a Dohko con la mirada, era muy posible que si Dohko seguía hablando echaría todo a perder.

-Si es por Sísifo, aquí nos quedamos hasta el fin del mundo, ¡Anda se mas especifico, ni que estuviéramos pidiendo vacaciones!- rezongó Kardia recuperando su compostura habitual.

-Perdone la interrupción Patriarca.- se excusó el de Sagitario decidiendo ignorar cualquier otra interrupción o comentario de parte de sus compañeros.- Como le decía, la razón por la que solicitamos esta audiencia ante su Excelencia, es para exponer un tema en específico que desde hace tiempo ha estado afectando nuestro desarrollo pleno como caballeros de Athena.

El Patriarca se acomodó en su asiento y miró a Sísifo directamente a los ojos, cosa que convirtió la habitual seguridad del de Sagitario en añicos, dejándolo incapaz de proseguir con su charla.

-¿Y bien, Sísifo? – inquirió el Patriarca impaciente, a punto de inmiscuirse en los pensamientos del caballero para obtener la respuesta que necesitaba.

-Viejo, lo que sucede es lo siguiente…-la sola mención de aquella palabra hizo que el Patriarca quitara la mirada de Sísifo y se dedicara a observar únicamente a Manigoldo de forma sombría y hasta cierto punto, asesina.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames viejo, Manigoldo? Muestra un poco más de respeto.

-Lo siento, Maestro. – respondió Manigoldo bufando.- La razón por la que estamos aquí es porque queremos que nos brindes una solución en cuanto al tema de nuestra alimentación.

-¿Su… alimentación? – de todos los temas posibles de los cuales se imaginó podría tratar la audiencia, ese en especifico, jamás se le cruzo por la mente.

-Si Patriarca, como usted sabe nosotros nos entrenamos desde muy jóvenes para convertirnos en caballeros y la mayoría de nosotros no convivió con una familia común y corriente por lo que los artes culinarios no forman parte de nuestros conocimientos. – explicó Degel con su expresión serena de siempre.

-Esta falta de conocimiento nos arrastra a realizar intentos diarios de preparar platillos que sean por lo menos comestibles, cosa que no logramos muy a menudo, provocando que llevemos una alimentación deficiente…-continuó Asmita.

-Entenderá que esto podría llegar a ser perjudicial, especialmente para compañeros como Regulus, quien aun se encuentra en su etapa de desarrollo…-terció El Cid.

-Y como no contamos con ningún tipo de guía o supervisión cuando intentamos cocinar, en el peor de los casos **podríamos morir intoxicados**…-espetó Regulus con tono lúgubre. Dohko le sonrió al pequeño Leo, según él, esa frase era la clave de la victoria.

-Es por este motivo que nos presentamos ante usted para pedirle que de alguna manera nos brinde una resolución a este problema. De entre todos los caballeros el único que sabe cocinar es Manigoldo, y aun así resulta muy extenuante el tener que lidiar con la cocina luego de una agotadora sesión de entrenamientos, se lo digo porque he sido testigo de ello.

-Albafika tiene razón Patriarca, a pesar de que de entre nosotros es el único que se ha librado de este tormento, decidimos presentarnos todos juntos ante usted como muestra de que el asunto nos compete a todos y que estamos todos de acuerdo en ello.- expuso Shion con firmeza.

-¿Y porque razón Albafika se ha librado de cocinar?- indagó el Patriarca curioso. En ese momento el de Piscis recordó que aun no había hablado con el Patriarca acerca de su relación con Adara, aunque seguramente éste lo sospechaba.

-Ay Patriarca no se haga el desentendido, usted sabe bien que Albafika y Adara son novios, y ella se ofreció a cocinar para él a diario para que no tenga que atormentarse más a la hora del almuerzo, lo que hace el amor...- refutó Dohko con cara de obviedad. Cuando el de Libra observó el rostro sorprendido del Patriarca, entendió que éste no se encontraba al tanto del asunto. Miró de soslayo hacia donde se encontraba Albafika y pude ver la expresión sombría que este le dedicaba.

-¿Es eso cierto, Albafika?

-Patriarca, le pido perdón por no haberle comunicado antes. –se excusó el de Piscis colocándose frente al Patriarca y haciendo reverencia.

-Comuníquenle a Adara que se presente ante mí.- las doncellas que se hallaban en el recinto comenzaron a buscar a la aludida y la encontraron conversando con Berenike en la pequeña cocina donde se preparaban los alimentos del Patriarca.

-¿Me mando a llamar, su Excelencia?- dijo Adara haciendo reverencia ante el Patriarca. De reojo pudo ver la expresión preocupada de los caballeros, especialmente de Albafika quien se hallaba a escasos 3 metros de ella.

-Si Adara. Como seguramente sabrás, los caballeros dorados convocaron una audiencia para solicitar mi intervención en cuanto a lo referente a su alimentación y mientras explicaban sus puntos de vista, salió a relucir el tema de que tú y el Caballero de Piscis han entablado una relación amorosa de la cual no estaba enterado. – los ojos de Adara se abrieron como platos, al igual que Albafika, había pasado por alto ese detalle.

-Su Excelencia, le pido perdón por semejante indiscreción de mi parte. – respondió la joven regañando a Albafika con la mirada.

-¿Conocen ustedes lo que dicen los reglamentos acerca de una relación entre un caballero y una sacerdotisa, verdad? – Sage observaba a la joven pareja cavilar acerca del cuestionamiento sin respuesta alguna, al parecer el reglamento no era más que un adorno, ya que ni siquiera Aldebarán y Eirene lo conocían cuando se presentaron ante él.

-Maestro, creo recordar que estamos aquí para resolver lo de nuestra alimentación, no para debatir acerca de la relación de Albafika y Adara, ¿verdad? – tanto la pareja como el resto de la orden dio un respiro por la intromisión del caballero de Cáncer, el ambiente en si se estaba volviendo bastante tenso.

-Tienes razón Manigoldo, pero este tema salió a relucir, así que hay que finiquitarlo. – Respondió Sage poniéndose de pie y quedando al frente de la pareja.- Debo confesar que esto ya lo sabía, pero deben entender que es imperativo que cuando tomen decisiones de este tipo se presenten ante mí y me lo hagan saber. Por otra parte, me alegra profundamente esta decisión que han tomado, y estoy seguro que la Srta. Athena también se alegrara cuando se lo comunique. Por lo demás solo me resta felicitarles y desearles toda la felicidad del mundo.

El Patriarca les dio un abrazo a ambos jóvenes quienes recuperaron el aliento luego de escuchar las palabras de Sage. Solo para congraciarse, el resto de la orden dio sus felicitaciones a la nueva pareja oficial de novios.

-Y para concluir el asunto de su alimentación, designaré a dos doncellas para que se encarguen de preparar sus comidas diariamente. ¿De acuerdo?

-Solo tengo una petición más.- todas las miradas se concentraron en Kardia.- Una de esas doncellas, ¿podría ser Adara? Hoy probamos su comida, y déjeme decirle que era deliciosa.

-Bueno, Adara es una de mis doncellas personales. Tendría que relevarla de esas funciones y asignarle únicamente la tarea de su alimentación. –respondió el Patriarca pensativo.

-Estoy seguro de que hay muchas otras sacerdotisas que podrán realizar las labores que realiza Adara para usted. Y sinceramente no quisiera arriesgarme a que una desconocida se encargue de nuestra alimentación. **Podríamos caer de mal en peor**.- puntualizó Defteros con aires fatalistas ganándose el asentimiento de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué piensas tú, Adara?

-Bueno Patriarca, yo sugeriría que nos permitiera a Berenike y a mi encargarnos de la alimentación de los caballeros de la orden dorada, ya que nos conocen a ambas, y puedo encargarme también de buscar entre mis compañeras dos doncellas dispuestas a servirle a usted, y enseñarles brevemente cuales serian sus responsabilidades diarias. – respondió Adara mirando de reojo a Berenike quien le sonreía disimuladamente en señal de acuerdo por la proposición.

-Está bien…-concedió el Patriarca no muy contento de dejar ir a dos de sus doncellas más cercanas, pero supuso que sería lo mejor, no quería escuchar las nuevas barbaridades que se les podría ocurrir a sus caballeros luego de lo dicho por Defteros, seguramente sus ocurrencias irían desde **mala cocina**, hasta posibles **intentos de homicidios**, si, aquellos jóvenes eran en extremo "**creativos**".

Los vítores no se hicieron esperar, acompañados de una que otra canción extraña y pasos de bailes en extremo descoordinados.

-Esta audiencia se da por concluida, caballeros, pueden regresar a sus respectivos templos. – Anunció el Patriarca viendo como el grupo de jóvenes se alejaba en medio de celebraciones y risas, el librarse de las cadenas de la cocina les producía un gozo similar al de una victoria sobre un enemigo poderoso.- _Albafika…_

_-¿Patriarca?- _el de Piscis dio un respingo cuando escuchó al Patriarca hablarle vía cosmos.

-_Felicidades, Lugonis estaría muy orgulloso de ti._ _Solo_ _un consejo: formaliza el nuevo paso que has dado. _

_-Muchas gracias Patriarca… ¿A qué se refiere con formalizar? ¿De qué forma?_

_-No necesitas que responda eso. Sabes de antemano la respuesta...-_El de Piscis sonrió. Sabía exactamente a qué se refería.

-Supongo que estarás ocupada el resto de la tarde, ¿no? – le preguntó Albafika a Adara una vez estuvieron fuera del recinto patriarcal.

-Si, tendré que buscar quien nos reemplace a mí y a Berenike como doncellas del Patriarca, y explicarle sus funciones diarias, todo para que ustedes no sigan muriendo de hambre.- respondió la joven divertida. -¿Por qué? ¿Ibas a invitarme a algún lado?

-No exactamente, iré al pueblo a averiguar si ya llegaron los suministros de dibujo que solicité.

-Es una lástima que no pueda acompañarte…-resopló Adara tomando las pálidas manos de Albafika entre las suyas.

-Te traeré una sorpresa, lo prometo.- respondió el de Piscis guiñándole el ojo a su ahora novia y depositando un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Oigan, oigan, mas respeto para con los que pasamos hambre por favor.- gritó Kardia para fastidiar a la pareja desde el templo de Piscis donde la orden dorada se había concentrado.

Albafika esperó hasta que Adara se perdiera entre los pasillos de los aposentos del Patriarca para alcanzar al resto de sus compañeros.

-Bueno logramos nuestro cometido, disfrutemos de esta última tarde donde tendremos que ingerir nuestra propia comida. – espetó Sísifo riendo más tranquilo porque ya todo había sido resuelto. - Nos vemos luego, que pasen bonita tarde. - El Cid y Regulus le siguieron luego de despedirse del resto de sus compañeros en medio de vítores y risas.

-Iré a mi templo a buscar recetas francesas, quizá pueda pasárselas a Adara uno de estos días para que la prepare…- dijo Degel haciendo una reverencia de despedida a sus compañeros.

-Yo iré a fastidiar al iceberg, nos vemos después.- secundó Kardia alcanzando a Degel y estampándole un zape en la cabeza, cosa que el de Acuario no pasó por alto y persiguió al de Escorpio hasta su templo donde seguramente encontraría un libro cercano para estampárselo en la cabeza como venganza.

-Nosotros también nos retiramos, que tengan bonita tarde.- replicó Defteros iniciando el descenso con Asmita hacia sus respectivos templos.

-Nos vemos luego, me retiro a mi templo antes de que a alguien se le ocurra alguna otra cosa con que torturar mi paciencia.- musitó Shion observando de reojo a Dohko quien se limitó a resoplar ante las palabras del carnero.

-Siento mucho el haberme adelantado al anuncio Albafika, pero no puedes negar que también te fue muy bien.- comentó Dohko dándole un codazo de complicidad al de Piscis quien solo esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. –Bueno nos vemos después, antes de que Shion acabe conmigo en otro de sus arranques de vieja estresada.

Albafika sonrió ante el comentario de Dohko y les vio alejarse tranquilamente. Espero a que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para ejecutar la idea que se le había ocurrido hacia tan solo unos minutos.

-Manigoldo, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- preguntó el de Piscis cuando él y su amigo hubieron quedado solos por completo.

-¿Qué cosa rosa con patas?

-Necesito que me acompañes al pueblo a comprar algo.

-Si es a comprar víveres no cuentes conmigo, a estas horas ya no consigues nada bueno.

-No voy a comprar víveres, necesito ir a una joyería.

-¿A una joyería? ¿Para qué?

-¿Vas a acompañarme si o no?

-Albafika, dudo que en Rodorio haya una joyería, por lo que nos tocara ir hasta Atenas, al centro de la ciudad. Para hacer semejante recorrido a estas horas, necesito una buena razón.

-Voy a comprar un anillo…-musitó Albafika no muy seguro de querer decirle a su amigo.

-¿Un anillo? ¡¿Para qué quieres un anillo, Albafika de Piscis?!- Manigoldo observó a su compañero irritado, cuando entonces comprendió. –Un momento… creo que ya entiendo. – Manigoldo comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de Albafika, cual león en plena sesión de caza.- No me digas que… ¡Es obvio! Claro que es eso…

-Manigoldo, me estas hartando, ¿me acompañas o no?

-Claro que te acompaño tonto, no me perdería la comprar del anillo de compromiso de mi pequeña.

-¡¿Cómo rayos supiste que era eso?!

-¿Por quién rayos me tomas, rosal andante? Podré parecerlo pero no soy ningún estúpido. Si ya formalizaron su noviazgo, obviamente viene el compromiso después.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Entonces vámonos de una buena vez. Eso sí, sin armadura, no quiero llamar la atención.

-Como quieras Romeo…-bufó Manigoldo riendo.

Luego de haberse despojado de su armadura y de haberlas dejado en sus respectivos templos, abandonaron el Santuario dando la excusa de que irían a Rodorio a buscar los implementos de dibujo de Albafika. Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente, siguieron el camino a Atenas con más calma ya que el centro de la ciudad no se encontraba tan lejos del Santuario.

-¿Y cuando le vas a pedir matrimonio a Alessia? Solo ruega que no te haga la que le hizo su madre al Dux.

-Aun no lo sé, pero quiero tener el anillo en mi poder, ya después puedo pensar con más calma una fecha específica. ¿Qué le hizo la madre de Adara al Dux?

-Le dejó cuatro años esperando una respuesta. – Manigoldo rió como poseso ante la expresión de sorpresa que se formó en el rostro de Albafika al escuchar aquello. –No te preocupes, lo hizo porque el Dux tenía muy mal carácter.

-Oh, ya me había preocupado.- respondió Albafika quien ya se había imaginado la tortura que sería el esperar cuatro años por una respuesta.- Quisiera hacerlo en alguna fecha especial, pero no se me ocurre ninguna…

-¿Cómo que no se te ocurre ninguna? ¡¿Qué clase de novio eres rositas?! ¿Qué no sabes que el cumpleaños de Adara es en… mmmm… espera… 1, 2, 3… ¡Tres días!?

-¿En tres días?- Albafika hizo un repaso mental de todo lo que había hablado con Adara en su cita el día anterior y recordó que en efecto ella le había mencionado la fecha de su cumpleaños. – Es cierto, entonces con mucha más razón debo conseguir el anillo…

Albafika y Manigoldo aceleraron el paso para evitar regresar demasiado tarde al Santuario. Cuando al fin llegaron al centro de la ciudad, una sensación de arrepentimiento consumió a Albafika, había olvidado lo bulliciosa y tumultuosa que podía llegar a ser la capital griega. Manigoldo sonrió disfrutando lo que él llamaba "una ciudad viva" y sin cuestionar, arrastró a Albafika consigo por los callejones y plazas de la ciudad.

-Quiero que sepas, que aunque no lo demuestre esto no es fácil para mí…-comentó Manigoldo cuando caminaban abriéndose paso entre la multitud buscando con la mirada alguna joyería.

-¿De qué hablas, Manigoldo?- replicó Albafika ofuscado, aun no se acostumbraba al contacto físico con otras personas y a las incesantes miradas llenas de curiosidad y lujuria que le dedicaban hombres y mujeres respectivamente, que al igual que el transitaban las calles de Atenas.

-De esto… de que Adara se case… de que ya no sea más mi niña… mi pequeña…- La voz de Manigoldo se quebró por un segundo casi imperceptible lo cual Albafika notó, pero optó por callar.- Han sido tantos años Albafika… La vi crecer, gatear, caminar, hablar, jugar, discutir con sus tutores, y aprender a hacerle frente a sus responsabilidades… Estuve junto a ella cuando ambos perdimos a nuestros padres, cuando ambos lloramos la destrucción del mundo que conocíamos, cuando pasamos hambre y frio en las ruinas de nuestra ciudad natal… Albafika, he visto su paso por la niñez, la adolescencia, la juventud, y ahora la adultez… y me niego a creer que la niña que sostuve en mis brazos a tan solo horas de nacida y por la cual juré consagrar mi vida a su cuidado, ahora esté tan cerca de dejar mis brazos para irse a los brazos de otro…

-Supongo que eso que sientes es lo que siente un padre por su hija; más que tu protegida o tu hermana menor, se ha convertido en una hija para ti a pesar de que la distancia de edades no es tanta… No lo veas como que abandona tus brazos para irse a los brazos de otro, míralo del punto de que de ahora en adelante tienes a un aliado más, alguien que también la cuidará y la amará solo que de una manera un poco distinta a la tuya…

-Jajajajaja…-la risa de Manigoldo llevaba en su haber un toque de amargura.- De manera muy distinta querrás decir rosa con patas, pero tienes razón… - Manigoldo detuvo su andar y se colocó súbitamente frente a Albafika, le tomó por el cuello de la camisa y con mirada desafiante asesina habló: - Te juro que si le llegas a hacer daño Albafika de Piscis, no dudaré dos veces en provocar una guerra de mil días contigo sin importar que tan amigos seamos, ¿entendido? Alessia Camilla es la única familia que me queda y estoy confiando en ti para que me ayudes a cuidar de ella y del legado de nuestra familia, si me fallas considérate muerto o en Yomotzu, como desees…

Albafika, que tenía los ojos cerrados, sonrió.- Jamás atentaría en contra de ese legado que tanto proteges, y mucho menos le haría daño a Alessia sabiendo lo importante que es para ti, y para mi…- Manigoldo detuvo su agarre y de forma inesperada abrazó a su mejor amigo ocultando su rostro para que este no notara las pocas lagrimas que ahora corrían por su mejilla. – Confía en mi Gian Marco…-susurró Albafika correspondiendo el abrazo.- Jamás te fallaría…

Manigoldo suspiró con tranquilidad, tomando por ciertas las palabras de su amigo.-Entonces, bienvenido a la familia Do Lancaster Ankhara…- replicó Manigoldo sonriente y secando sus lagrimas con brusquedad. - ¡Ahora sí, vamos por ese maldito anillo!

Ambos caminaron alrededor de media hora hasta que encontraron una joyería decente. Bajo la atenta mirada de las personas se adentraron y se dedicaron a husmear la pequeña exposición de joyas, rebuscando por doquier la sección de anillos. Cansados de tanto buscar y viendo el tiempo correr, decidieron pedir la ayuda de una de las dependientes que ya tantas veces les había ofrecido su ayuda.

-Señorita, disculpe…-murmuró Albafika captando la atención de la joven de inmediato quien solícita se acercó para atenderle.- Necesito que me muestre anillos de compromiso…

-¿Disculpe? ¿Qué le muestre qué?- Albafika había prácticamente susurrado la última frase por lo que la joven se vio obligada a pedirle de manera disimulada al de Piscis que repitiera aquello.

-Que necesito que muestre anillos de compromiso…-El de Piscis observó a su alrededor, por mucho que disimularan, la veintena de personas que se congregaban en la joyería le estaban prestando más atención a el que a cualquier otra cosa e incluso podía escuchar los comentarios comunes que hacían acerca de él: _"Pero que hombre tan hermoso" "Es hermoso como una mujer" "Nunca había visto a un hombre tan bien parecido", _por lo que Albafika intentaba no hablar muy alto para evitar nuevos comentarios, Manigoldo por su parte había quedado embelesado observando relojes.

-Señor, usted perdóneme, pero le agradecería que hablara un poco más alto, casi no entiendo lo que me pide…- se excusó la joven con vergüenza. Albafika dio un suspiro cansino y no pudo evitar observar a la joven con desagrado, estaba bastante harto de llamar la atención.

-**QUE NECESITO QUE ME MUESTRE ANILLOS DE COMPROMISO.- **súbitamente Albafika alzó la voz ganándose de una vez por todas la atención de todos los presentes; Manigoldo que hasta hace un momento se probaba un reloj, había dejado lo que hacía para reprender con la mirada al de Piscis, dejándole saber que no había sido muy cortes. – Perdone que le haya levantado la voz, quisiera que me mostrara anillos de compromiso.

-No se preocupe Señor, ahora mismo le traeré lo que solicita.- la joven un poco molesta por lo ocurrido comenzó a rebuscar entre las vitrinas lo solicitado por el caballero. Minutos después regresó donde se encontraba el de Piscis y le extendió un muestrario con los diferentes anillos de compromiso con los que contaban.

Albafika observaba indeciso cada una de las prendas frente a él.- _Manigoldo, ¿Qué tamaño de anillo utiliza Adara? _– inquirió Albafika vía cosmos, por lo que el aludido dejó nuevamente su tarea con los relojes y se acercó a su compañero quien se notaba tenía poca experiencia con las joyas.

-Aquí tienes.- dijo Manigoldo extendiéndole un grueso anillo de oro con el escudo veneciano grabado.- Le pertenece a Alessia, pero no lo utiliza, es el anillo que debería utilizar para sellar los edictos reales, puedes guiarte de él para comprarle el anillo indicado.

Albafika tomó la joya que le ofrecían y comenzó a separar aquellos anillos que coincidían con el que el tenia en la mano. Una vez hubo terminado observó a Manigoldo inquisitivamente.

-¿Qué? No me digas que no sabes cual escoger.

-Pues no, tú la conoces mejor que yo en esa área, ¿Por qué crees que te traje? Anda, ayúdame a escoger alguno que le guste.

-Bueno, Alessia nunca fue muy asidua a utilizar joyas, prácticamente había que amenazarla para que utilizara su corona en los eventos oficiales, así que mientras más sencillo sea su anillo de compromiso, será mejor, sino puedes estar seguro de que casi nunca lo usará.

Manigoldo rebuscó con la mirada entre la selección hecha por Albafika, y muy al fondo del pequeño montón de anillos, encontró el que sería perfecto para su protegida.

-¿Y, que piensas?- inquirió el de Cáncer, mostrándole a Albafika un delicado anillo de oro blanco con una rosa tallada en piedras preciosas, específicamente rubíes. Los ojos de Albafika brillaron cuando vio el anillo que su amigo había elegido, era simplemente perfecto.

-Se nota que estas muy versado en este tema, es el anillo perfecto.- Albafika lo tomó en sus manos y le echó un vistazo cercano, si, de seguro a Adara le encantaría. – Pensé que nos tomaría mas tiempo, pero me equivoque, lo mejor que pude hacer fue traerte.

-Albafika, ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Conozco el lujo y el esplendor de la realeza veneciana, es obvio que estoy muy versado en este tema.- replicó el de Cáncer ufano riendo mientras el de Piscis le indicaba a la dependiente que iba a llevarse el anillo en cuestión.

El de Piscis pagó la cantidad indicada y le entregaron el anillo en una cajita de color rojo. Con mucho cuidado lo guardó en el bolsillo de su sobretodo, y bajo la insistente mirada de los que aun seguían en la joyería, abandonó el recinto con Manigoldo quien terminó comprándose el dichoso reloj que había visto desde que había entrado a la joyería.

-Bien, vamos de regreso al Santuario…-comentó Albafika a su acompañante quien no dejaba de observar su nuevo reloj.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue un bufido y una larga carcajada de parte del de Cáncer, quien guardó su reloj y con rostro macabro se plantó delante del de Piscis:

-Estás demente si crees que nos vamos a ir así sin más, es hora de que conozcas la vida nocturna de Atenas, te aseguro que te encantara…

Albafika tragó seco y se arrepintió desde lo más profundo de su ser el haber traído a Manigoldo a Atenas, él conocía muy bien todos los desastres que tanto Manigoldo, como Kardia y Dohko habían provocado en cada una de sus visitas en la concurrida ciudad. Suspiró con desgano, sabiendo que de esa no se iba a librar, después de todo, ya no había sangre envenenada que le sirviera de excusar para declinar la invitación.

Manigoldo sonrió ante la expresión de su amigo, sin duda aquella noche en Atenas seria larga, muy larga…

* * *

**¡Y aquí está el capitulo trece! Ya entramos en la recta final de esta historia, prometo unas cuantas sorpresas más. Ya saben que es lo que se avecina, ¿verdad? **

**¡Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo tanto como yo, recuerden dejar sus reviews, háganme feliz! Este capítulo quiero dedicárselo, aunque no sepa leer ni andar una computadora, a mi pedacito de cielo llamado Jake, mi precioso sobrino, que esta semana cumplió cinco años. **

**Nos leemos pronto, **

**XOXO.**


End file.
